Renew: A Tale of Two Souls Part Two
by Aura
Summary: Second installment of the Tale of Two Souls series featureing Kagome and Byakuya. Their continuing relationship and kagome's other troubles within the soul society. Rated M so I can do what I want with it.
1. Picking Up Mostly Where We Left Off

**Renew: A Tale of Two Souls**

Warning: This story is a continuation of the fiction 'Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls'. There will be references to the previous story and I recommend reading it before beginning to read this piece of the tale. Many characters that are villains in the main ongoing plot of the bleach manga are deceased in my fiction at this time. To include Aizen.

If you don't read the previous story there is a grand chance you'll believe a lot of the characters ooc but they've spent a lot of time getting to where they are and the changes in character have been justified previously. Thank you.

_-Aura_

_Obligatory statement:_ I don't own either Inuyasha or Bleach but my original characters are mine and I'd prefer you ask before using any. Okay, thanks.

**Chapter One:** _Picking Up (Mostly) Where We Left Off_

_"For the past 33 years, I have looked in the mirror every morning and asked myself: 'If today were the last day of my life, would I want to do what I am about to do today?' And whenever the answer has been 'No' for too many days in a row, I know I need to change something."_

_**-Steve Jobs [Commencement Address to Stanford students]**_

Kagome was grumbling as she walked along the pretty pathways of the Sereitai, the way always seemed longer sense she couldn't just jump her way between buildings like most of the soul reapers that inhabited it. She was in a traditional kimono that wouldn't have given her the ability to move in a way to jump even if she could make the tremendous leaps like the people she shared the soul society with during her summer break.

It was too dangerous for her to live in soul society full time so with the dangerous soul cleanser now gone from the tunnels between worlds she was able to travel more often between the two worlds. With the threat of Aizen vanquished there was a relative peace that had settled over the Sereitai that hadn't been known for some time during the long war. She was able to walk un escorted for the first time only in her most recent of visits. It was definitely nice to have a little more freedom but it was also frustrating when she had a tendency to get lost amidst the maze like paths.

"I really gotta get a map or something." She commented as she eyed the various ways distrustful of her own sense of direction. Rubbing the back of her head she frowned a little. "He'll be mad if I'm late for lessons again."

"Perhaps." The voice was one that she was growing more and more familiar with. She couldn't help but smile a little even as a touch of pink graced her cheeks. "Are you lost again?"

"I found you, so no." Kagome reasoned with a smile toward her still fiance'. The captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squadron six was (as usual) a pillar of noble aloofness even while he offered the priestess a semi-skeptical glance.

He wasn't as warm when they could be in an area where they were being watched, but she understood his need to be proper more than she did before. They'd finally had more time to speak and with the threat of Aizen gone. They had settled a more proper date for a celebration of marriage in the soul society which seemed to please the more traditional nobles. While neither was really certain if they really did wish to actually wed, the Prince of Soul Society had again swept the choice away from them.

Kagome minded less this time, as she did care about the cool mannered man eyeing her, it made her smile a little, until he spoke.

"I'll assign someone to escort you tomorrow." He commented, turning to head back toward his office, moving just a bit slower so she wouldn't have to fight to keep up with him. He had that 'no argument is going to work' tone of voice she absolutely hated.

"But I'm fine." She protested anyway, she didn't like always needing guards around. She was learning to use her bow more and she could finally control a light spell most of the time without destroying the nearby foliage. "I have to learn my way around. What if there was some sort of emergency and I needed to know where to go."

"Better reason to assign someone to show you where to go." He was able to justify his choices much better than Kagome liked. It was frustrating sometimes when she couldn't find a way out of his reasoning.

"I at least still get some time to just walk about by myself when I need it?" She did her best to compromise something that would make her feel a little better about how quick she'd lost her newly found freedom.

Byakuya hadn't really changed much, which was good and bad sometimes as far as Kagome was concerned. He could be very sweet but he was also super rigid when it came to business. It helped her keep her responsibilities well under control but sometimes she wanted him to relax just a little more.

"You are doing well on your historical studies and your archery training. Your melee training needs exceptional improvement. You need to be less aggressive to the lady tutoring you in etiquette. Finally, your spells are still abysmal when it comes to controlling them." He didn't pull punches whenever he decided to review how she'd been doing. It'd been a few months but couldn't he have come up with a better word than 'abysmal'?

"I finally controlled that light spell the other day." She commented. It seemed like a small thing but she was really glad, it was hard work for her.

"I want you to take up lessons as far as magic goes with another teacher." He commented with a shake of his head. "It isn't that you fail to progress but I hope that someone else can help you do so faster than I."

His face became a little softer once they'd entered his office, where they were away from prying eyes. She could tell by his expression that his LT. wasn't there or he'd still be all businessman.

"It's okay." She reassured, reaching out and taking one of his gloved hands. "I'll be okay. No blowing up in a grand show of power for Kagome."

She still was very doubtful that the information that most priests and priestess' explode and die in a show of their own power was very likely in her case. Maybe if she had been Kikiyo and really had power but she had only ever been good at cleansing the shards in the fuedal era and rarely managing to be useful with her arrows. Battle priestess just wasn't something that seemed very likely where she was concerned. The only way she'd win a one on one fight is by luck.

To date the only time she'd won a spar with melee weapons was because she tripped and fell and just happened to leave the practice sword in a place that would have been deadly otherwise. Hardly something that added up to immense implosions cause of too much power.

Still, she wasn't pitying herself over it. For once it seemed like her not being as strong as most priests was going to work to her advantage. She managed okay in a fight when she needed to help the people around her, and she was rather thankful for that. Sure, she would have liked to be more personally able, but she wasn't going to hold her breath waiting for that to happen.

Byakuya didn't seem convinced however, he was watching her like he wanted to take her back home right then and there. Her mundane life was something nice sometimes but she had come to enjoy it in the walls of the Sereitai and didn't want to go home from her summer vacation weeks early.

She remained unaware of her show of power months before when she destroyed the soul cleanser, whenever Byakuya had attempted to tell her she'd simply not held onto the information. Something that had left him more paranoid that usual in regards to the young girl that was his as far as he was concerned.

"It'll be fine." Kagome promised again, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek gently. "Who is it you want to teach me? Didn't you say you wanted Ukitake to before?"

She was remembering the various names of the many people here more easily than at first. Not that she'd spent a long amount of time with most of them but the captain of the thirteen division had always seemed very kind. The way she'd expect a sane grandfather would be.

"I did but his illness is worse than usual at the moment so he is unable to do much at the moment." Byakuya answered, squeezing her hand before releasing it and walking toward his desk. "I was actually told someone volunteered but I'm not sure who it is. You'll be escorted by Renji to the place of practice three times a week during the remainder of your current stay in soul society and future lessons will be worked out depending on how you progress."

She followed him toward his desk, looking out the windows behind it, it had one of the best views of the central area of the court and the city beyond that she'd seen. She supposed nobles got it good even as military members. "I like working with you. We don't get much time together as it is."

She sighed some as she realized the news meant she would see her betrothed even less than she already did. She'd mistakenly thought after their previous short engagement that they'd have a lot of time together this time. Traditionally though their lives would continue much as they'd been until after they were officially married this time.

"It may not work, but if it will help you then I have to admit that I may not be the best person to teach you in that area." She could tell it was something he hated to say. He never wanted to be anything but the best and it had to be hard for him to pass her training to someone else after he'd been assigned to it.

"I'll try it." Kagome agreed with a smile again, turning around and wrapping her arms around him from behind in a semi-hug. "But only if you'll try to get home a little earlier in the evenings. We've only had dinner together twice in the last week."

"I'll pass some extra work to Renji after tonight. We'll have the day tomorrow before your second lesson then. You may be busy until late tonight as it is. I do not know what they will wish to test and go over with you for a first day." Byakuya said, his lips curved a little at the affection the girl showed him without a hint of hesitation. It was difficult to comprehend just how short a time they'd really known one another for as much as he cared for her.

Duty was the only reason he wasn't dropping everything on the already far more worked than usual Abarai as it was. He wouldn't drop his duties to his family and his station but he would give more leeway than usual when it came to Kagome.

"I suppose I'll accept that." She finally said after she thought about it for a while. "You need to get a second lieutenant or something."

He pulled her around him so he could settle his arms around her easier. The sentiment not one he hadn't considered himself at the times she was visiting soul society. Though he never planned to keep her here long enough for it to be a issue for long. This was the longest visit he'd allowed her sense he learned of the fate of other priests in their history. He hadn't wanted to give her that long but with her school out for the summer months before she'd have her final semester he didn't have enough justification to make her stay at home.

He'd definitely have to make sure she was accepted into a college so that she wouldn't be spending long periods of time in the soul society. He already had people in his mortal mansion researching places to have her be. There were a few local colleges that were expensive but that didn't mean much to the noble when it came to protecting his future wife.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that Kagome moved away from the comfy position in front of Byakuya to the side of the desk. She knew he'd be irritated if anyone entered and saw them in such an inappropriate stance.

"Enter." He called once Kagome had quickly returned to the proper 'other' side of his desk.

The red haired Renji opened the door and bowed to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I'm here as requested to escort the Priestess to her lessons."

Byakuya nodded, his softer expression gone, replaced by indifference as he gestured at Kagome to follow Renji. She resisted the urge to giggle at how quickly he could go into 'business mode' as she'd taken to calling it. Moving instead to walk with Renji, who was also all business until they got a block or so away from Byakuya's office.

He was a little rough around the edges but Kagome had taken a liking to the lieutenant, though the fact that he helped her get more time with Byakuya definitely helped her opinion. They chatted a little, Kagome trying to see how his relationship with Rukia was going. The pair had a odd tension Kagome realized was similar to how Miroku and Sango had felt about each other. Of course though they were still just good friends whenever Rukia asked him about it.

"Well, I hope you have a time of it." Renji offered as they reached the front of a large manor similar to Byakuya's. "I'm suppose to wait here. Go inside. That was the order."

Kagome canted her head curiously. It wasn't too often an escort didn't deliver her in person, like they all expected her to run away if they didn't take her right to Byakuya...so it was a little strange to see herself dropped off at the door. She shrugged after a minute and headed into the building. Only to find herself escorted by another servant into the backyard, which was surprisingly empty for as grand as the mansion's front had been.

When she saw him she took a gasp of breath and balled her fists. Angry and impressed at the same time. Anger won out though, she walked right over the crowned prince Sestran Shizuke of Soul Society and punched him right in the nose.

**End Chapter**

Kagome makes me cackle. She's so much fun to write. I swear she must be bi-polar or something though the way her emotions jump around like a kangaroo between happy and pissed off. Hope folks enjoy this new installment of my tale, I'm just getting things started but I didn't want people to feel like I wasn't going to write the continuation. See see, I am!

_-Aura_

P.S. Reviews rock my socks.


	2. Many Sorts of Magic

**Chapter Two:** _Many Sorts of Magic_

_Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned._

_**-Buddha**_

Sestran to his credit only fell back a single step, eyebrows high from surprise of the sudden ambush from the girl. His nose stung from the unexpected blow but it didn't begin to bleed. He raised a hand to ward off the guards that had flash stepped into place after she'd struck him, waving them away despite the hesitation they gave for a moment.

"Is this some strange custom of greeting I'm unaware of in mortal society?" He was still way too calm for her tastes and she had to wrestle down the urge to pop him again. As it was it was much more difficult to fight away the bizarre feeling that the boy in front of her was perfect in soul society than it had been in her own world.

Saying yes was definitely tempting, she'd have a better excuse to smack him around more often. She finally crossed her arms with a scowl at him. "No, you deserve so much more after what you did. What do you want?"

He shook his head a little as if that helped him shake the pain just like that...a frustrating reminder of just what it was she had to deal with when it came to the prince. "Do you feel relieved now?"

"No. I already said that you deserve to be beaten some more." She turned away from him, usually she could ignore the effects of his majestic aura easier if she didn't look at him. "What do you want Sestran. I thought the games were suppose to be over now."

"Word reached me that you required a teacher in the kidou arts." He said with a small shrug, watching the girl just a bit warily.

She groaned out loud when she realized. "Not you."

"Come, there is much we'll need to go over." He was right onto the next subject, apparently un bothered by her protest. "Do you really make a light spell explode?"

"I got it right last week." She muttered. _"Man, of all the people that could have been here...hell I think I would have preferred that Aizen jerk."_

Though her own thoughts betrayed her as the Prince settled a hand on her arm to guide her where he wanted in the mostly empty back yard. Her heart jumped and she stepped away from the touch, frowning at him again but following him where he wanted.

"It is more difficult for those with greater energy to learn to control it. It takes a certain mastery of ones emotions in most cases to use magic with efficiently." He said in explanation, his sirens voice calming her even if she still wanted to be angry. "Though in the case of those with priest blood things are approached slightly differently. You don't call on magic exactly like a soul reaper would."

"Then why did you tell Byakuya to teach me?" She was irritated that apparently it was just another huge waste of time that the Prince could have avoided. It was a conscience effort not to grind her teeth and focus on being angry instead of letting his ambience control her.

"It has been many years sense we had a priestess in soul society. I thought if anyone could teach you with traditional methods that Captain Kuchiki would be able to manage it." He answered easily, still watching her curiously as he explained. "The fact that he was able to get you to control even a light spell for a short time is a testament to his skill. Do you need a few moments to calm down?"

"I don't think a few moments would cut it." Kagome answered hotly, arms still crossed and keeping her tone more annoyed than she really felt in a way she felt was counteracting his snake-like charm. "What do you want me to do?"

He took a slight step away, gesturing at her. "Cast your light spell."

The edge of her eye twitched a little but she tried to settle herself so she wouldn't have it go awry again. She wanted to be angry at him but she wanted to cast successfully as well.

She pushed the frustration to the side, at least for the moment, and began to intone the spell. _**"Let part the cloud's and open the horizon…Heaven's light come at my will and gather your gentle illumination in my hand. Lighting."**_

__Spiritual energy gathered around her and spiraled into her hand, creating the small ball of gentle light that had so often gone awry on her in the past. She pushed it toward the air but noted it was starting to mal-form with a frown a moment before she was lifted from the ground and settled elsewhere even as the explosion rang from where the casting had been.

Sestran had lifted and moved her with a ease of speed so similar to the rest of the gifted people that lived here. Eyeing the area where the spell had exploded as if he were scanning it for information. Though the close contact had Kagome's brain more or less muted.

The world was perfectly fine, it didn't matter that her spell had gone wrong again, it almost always did that anyway. Had she been annoyed for some reason a second before? No point in that either. Why was she so angry at the Prince anyway, he was so amazing and he'd saved her from her own destructive spell, he couldn't be that bad.

The aura was so much worse after he'd carried her that she completely forgot how much she was suppose to hate him for several moments before he released her and she began to remember why she was angry at him.

"That is rather interesting." He commented still eyeing the area where her spell had gone off and not even seeming to notice the torn state that he'd left Kagome in. "I think this will be more difficult than I originally believed."

"Don't do that!" Kagome finally recovered enough to snap at him. Frowning and holding her temples...constantly having her emotions effected just by his presence was starting to give her a headache.

"Do what?" He blinked curiously at her sudden protest. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Of course I'm not...what is the matter with you anyway?" She was having a hard time not taking out her frustration on him now that she wasn't all swoony.

"The matter?" He pushed a little, still apparently confused as to what she meant.

"You make people all like you and stuff...it's not fair. I wanna be angry at you!" She explained, grinding her teeth a bit at the fact she had to point it out so directly.

"I can't control that." He shrugged a little at her which just made her imagine popping him in the nose again. "Why is it so important? Did you not tell me once you didn't want to be angry?"

"That was then." She sighed, closing her eyes and resisting the urge to pop him again, a bit afraid the guards might attack her if she did. That being the only thing stopping her wasn't looking good for the Prince's nose. "Don't you ever want to be angry?"

"No." He shook his head negatively, glancing back over the practice field. Again, exceptionally patient, calm. "Can you proceed or do you need time?"

"Just teach." She huffed, trying not to look at him too much while he spoke. Though it was about impossible not to hang off of every word from his lips. It wasn't long before the damnable 'like me' aura began to curl around her consciousness again. These were going to be the worst lessons ever.

Though, that wasn't true in a literal sense, he offered her a augmented way of approaching a spell that she wouldn't have considered on her own and helped her practice for a time. It was within an hour that she had a light spell not only stable but moving the way she wanted it around the field. Usually it would vanish if she got distracted but she could summon it back without the fear it would then set her on fire.

_"Couldn't he have started this way and saved Byakuya the trouble of feeling like he failed when he didn't know the right way of teaching me?"_ Her insulting mental tirade had slowed considerably compared the random name calling she had been leveling at Sestran earlier. She was aware that was likely also influenced by her proximity to the incubus like prince. It was impossible as much as she tried to stay completely pissed off at him while he was right there.

Particularly after she'd gotten the spell correct and he smiled at her. Her resolve was about as strong as paper when he graced her with that misleading angelic smirk. She was definitely likening him to more of a devil given what he'd done just to catch Aizen.

"I think you'll do well with more work." He complimented, she argued with her face to keep from beaming at the praise. "Do not practice anyplace where your spells could do damage if they go awry but I believe that Byakuya had a area built for you after the incident with his library."

_"Won't people ever get over that?"_ Kagome sighed at herself but nodded at the instructions, she didn't want to burn down anymore buildings either.

She realized his eyes were a gentler gray today, almost a bluish shade as if the storm within them was mostly clear at the moment. It made him a little more handsome not that he needed the extra help. It was still a bit awesome to her that he was so old and seemed the same general age as she did.

"It's getting later. Would you prefer to continue or should I leave you to return to your Captain?" He smiled a little at the small stare she was offering which made her blush and glance away cursing at herself silently for the lack of willpower.

"Byakuya is busy tonight." She answered honestly, though she did sort of want to leave she hated lying when she could help it. "It probably would be good for me if I kept up with things."

He nodded and went back to explaining techniques that should be able to help her remember the correct way of casting. They practiced for several more hours, until it was growing dark before he called an end to the lesson.

"You did well but if I keep you too much later Captain Kuchiki might come looking for us. He probably will dislike the fact that I'm teaching you." The Prince commented, but didn't actually seem worried, more as if he was informing her.

_"Lord knows I don't." _She kept the thought to herself though. _"At least it should make him feel better that I should be able to control things easier this way."_

"Kagome." Her name made her look right to the Prince, his eyes had darkened again and she canted her head curiously as the change as she followed him inside. He waited until they were there to speak again. "There is still the matter of what I'm owed by you you know."

It took her a moment but she was pretty fast to start re-erecting the wall against his charismatic ambience. She had a good idea of what he meant but she'd forgotten about what she'd agreed to to have the wedding in her own world. "I don't really think that is fair considering that you used my friends and I to catch your problem."

She noted the moment of sadness that flickered over his face and even if it pulled at her heart strings she wasn't going to back down on this. "It was not my intention to cause you harm. It was the most logical way to bring Aizen to justice with the least amount of casualties. I apologize if it continues to haunt you but I had to consider what was best for all of my subjects."

"That doesn't make it right." She frowned at the reasoning he was giving her, it was sounder than she expected him to have an excuse. "You could have told us."

"I wasn't aware as to who I could trust." He commented offhandedly. "Though that didn't go against our original arrangement. I did allow you to have the wedding in your world."

"That's not the point! Besides, I thought people died at the reception! It's not like it was happy good times! I'm not paying for services that were poor." She crossed her arms again, it seemed to help a little against the strange spell he had around him all the time. She was pressing her luck, she knew he could have killed her where she stood without much of a issue if he'd wanted. Or probably could have forced her to kiss him anyway or get others to hold he down for it...

He was watching her with that curious cant of his head that she thought was adorable but sort of didn't like to see. "You are refusing?"

"Hell yes I'm refusing." She put her hands on her hips the thought of crossing her arms forgotten. "You might be the Prince but you really gotta work on your business skills. You can't make bad deals with people where you fail to hold up your end and expect to be taken seriously as a ruler."

He wasn't reacting, much as she never seemed to be able to rile him, tonight was proving no different. The house they had walked through had left them in a breathtaking entry-room with a grand staircase leading to a second floor. It would have been lovely if she wasn't so distracted with the fact he was trying to force her into slavery after he had used her wedding as a complete ruse to catch someone out to get soul society.

"I will have to consider things." He finally offered in the same patient manner she was starting to really want to dislike more than she could actually manage to do so. "I will see you in two days then."

"You were right that I definitely was going to hate you more before we stopped knowing each other." She stormed out after snapping at him. Not noticing the slightly surprised and semi-hurt expression he looked after her with.

**End Chapter**

I'm glad so many people seem to like Kagome punching the Prince. I was glad to toss it in! :) The reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thank you for the feedback. Hope you continue to enjoy things as they unravel. I luvs all the reviews!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shrine Keeper Rei _- Your desc of the 'battle' made me giggle.

_Sugar0o_ - maybe brother/sister in a love/hate way eventually. He pisses Kagome off so entirely.


	3. Thunder on the Horizon

**Chapter Three:** _Thunder on the Horizon_

_Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other._

-_**Carl Jung**_

Renji had been wise enough to let the girl mutter curses without comment when it came to the crowned prince of soul society. He wasn't of the mind that he wanted to be on the bad side of either of the two parties. It was a little odd to not speak up for one of the men he was sworn to protect but neither did he want the ire of his captain's fiance' by a poorly chosen word of defense.

Good in his case cause as they were on their way back to the Kuchiki estate he felt the edge of spiritual power that accompanied his superior even if he was holding it back. He turned and still widened his eyes a little. Byakuya was standing next to a much more surprised Kagome and Renji had only sensed him. It was amazing and frustrating still that the captain seemed so far beyond his reach.

_"A monkey and the moon."_ The thought was sobering.

"Captain Kuchiki." He spoke before the mortal girl had a chance. "We were just on our way back. Should I leave Priestess Kagome with you now?"

"Is there anything to report Renji?" Byakuya was in what Kagome had lovingly nicknamed 'business mode' and she waited calmly glancing between the two men. She didn't often get the chance to witness interactions Byakuya had with his underlings but it was interesting.

"Nothing I believe the Priestess will fail to inform you of Captain. I was not allowed to watch the lessons as they proceeded with the Prince Shizuke." Renji bowed as he said it. Waiting to be dismissed, hopefully before the woman started a new line of colorful descriptions of their next ruler.

"That is all then Renji. You may go." Byakuya turned to Kagome then and she smiled at him even if she knew he'd remain all business until they finished the walk to the manor. She didn't think it was that much further.

"Thank you Abarai." Kagome called just before he vanished away to do whatever it was the soul reapers did when she wasn't around to watch. "I'm sorry it ran so late. I thought you would be busy so it seemed like I should practice more."

"I was on my way out when I sensed Renji." As way of explanation of him coming across them. "Come."

Off he went, a little slower than usual as Kagome was wearing her kimono and it would be difficult for her to keep up otherwise. She'd already vented a lot of her frustration to Abarai about the prince though she was still pretty livid.

She waited until they returned to the manor to really explain what had happened in a general sense and repeat many of the insults she'd previously given as well as a few new creative ones she'd come up with in the short walk back.

Byakuya was vaguely amused and somewhat concerned for her after the story. "I am glad that you refused to give into him. He is far less honorable in things than his father, I will be worried for soul society when he takes the crown."

She was already aware of his feelings on the matter. If she willingly gave the prince a kiss it would be considered a sign of obeisance and she would be bound to his word and will far more than he was already able to effect her. It was something she was beginning to dread herself now that she'd had more time to fully consider it.

Though she'd agreed to do so in return for having the wedding in her world, the wedding had all been a cleverly laid trap to catch and finish off the Traitor Aizen with finality. It wasn't as if she was even really married yet so she was going to continue to fight the ruler on his unjust decision.

"I'm just glad to be back here and have a day or so of you all to myself." She offered a wry smile as she pulled at him to sit next to her on one of the couches there. "You finish what you needed to?"

"I completed enough that I don't have issue with Renji taking my place for a day." The reply was as close to a compliment as most people came with him. "You think the lessons with him will work then?"

"Well, I'm doing better than I was. But like I said. He knew that the normal way soul reapers are taught wouldn't work for me." She had explained the story but felt the need to reassure him it wasn't his fault. "Though I think I'd rather fail to control them than work with him."

That made a bit of a smile quirk at the side of Byakuya's face, he watched her animated nature in enjoyment. As much as he would never admit it, she was a fresh breeze compared to most of the people with which he surrounded himself. He listened to her insult the prince for a while before settling a hand on hers and shaking his head.

"You should be careful Kagome. The prince might tire of the novelty of you insulting him so freely." Byakuya reminded her, watching her flush pink at his touch. "I don't like the idea of him teaching you but if there is no other way then that is that. You must learn to control your powers."

"I know." She got quieter once he'd touched her hand. It was always the gestures that many might consider small that she was starting to understand meant much more with the captain sitting with her.

Watching his eyes the stress of the day with the prince was cleared away, the regal slate gaze still managed to make her heart skip a beat. More so now when he softened his noble poise than whenever she'd watched him glare at someone. Even the edge of his spiritual ambience retained a indisputable sovereignty. He didn't need some mystical 'love me' spell around him to make him a man that was absolutely majestic. She was fairly sure she wanted to get lost in those eyes every day for the rest of her existence.

Part of her heart sighed when he looked away and out the window, another glorious view from the shared room connected to both of their quarters. It was still a very traditional engagement, they had their own bedrooms but lived in a sort of suite styled series of rooms that made it easy for them to interact with one another. The view over the back part of the estate was literally a forest of cherry trees and other foliage.

"Something is troubling you?" Kagome guessed more than anything, still enjoying the soft warmth of his partially gloved hand.

"There is a possible threat to soul society." Byakuya answered without glancing to her, smiling when she intertwined his fingers with his a little further. "A squad of our students in the real world was attacked by an unknown source similar to the arrancar. We are not yet certain if they are survivors of Aizen's time or some sort of new problem but the only survivor of the attack remains unconscious at this time."

Kagome frowned at the story, she never wanted to hear about people getting killed and she still could remember the pale masked creatures that they had fought on rare occasion. None of them had seemed horribly strong but she'd also had exceptionally powerful friends around her at those times. Byakuya was a captain, one of the strongest of the soldiers here, and Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a demon lord to be sneezed at.

"Why would they attack a bunch of students?"

"We are not certain at this time. We should get more information from the survivor once they have recovered enough to speak." Byakuya replied with his usual calm. He didn't add that they and all of the other dead victims had had their tongues, hands, and feet removed completely. It seemed a detail too gruesome for the empathetic girl.

"I hope they're found and stopped sooner than later." Kagome didn't like the idea of hollows or any sort of evil spiritual creature preying on people that usually weren't even able to see them in the mortal world. Her family was fairly safe with Sesshomaru living so close and keeping an eye on them as Rin's descendants but many people did not have that unique luxury.

"We will resolve it and the culprits will be brought to justice." Byakuya was cool, calm and collected. The fact that she'd realized something was wrong at all was just a testament to her natural ability to read people. "What would you prefer to do tomorrow?"

His hand was removed gently from hers when a knock at the door heralded the arrival of their late dinner. "Enter."

He was silent as they set things up and Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit at the immediate return of 'business mode'. "Oh my favorite. What's the occassion?"

**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**

The scene was amazingly clear of debris or much of anything. A blank void of shadows except for a single pair of figures nearly impossible to make out in the blackness.

_"How do you plan to deal with the eleventh squad captain?" _The voice was a mere whisper of a sound, neither male nor female recognizably. Barely reaching into the darkness and echoing lightly on a empty wind.

"The way in which the Prince so conveniently dealt with Aizen." The second tone was definitely female and soft spoken. "It would not at all be difficult to leak the correct information to his squadron. Kenpachi would leap at the chance to fight with someone that killed other captains with nearly no difficulty."

_"That resolves him, but the others?"_

"There aren't many others left that are a true threat to us. The first squad captain will listen to anything that the royalty orders him to do, the second isn't far behind him in that the majority of the time. I wouldn't consider the seventh, tenth, or thirteenth captains threats to our plans at all. They have yet to replace captains for the third, fifth, ninth, and twelfth squads at all."

_"Which leaves you four, six and eight. As well as numerous non captains with strength that is still incredible."_

"Four will be too concerned with resolving wounds to do much damage. Six will be taken elsewhere once we manage to get a hold on the priestess. Eight might cause a bit of trouble but likely it will be too late. By the time he realizes anything has occurred the soul society will be overrun."

_"Do not fail us Koridomi, do not underestimate them."_

"As if I would ever let them forget." She wasn't given a chance to reply before the shadows withdrew and she was left in the dark alley in which she'd begun the contact. She glanced around sensing for any spiritual beings before moving along her way again. The dark haired woman otherwise seeming to stick to the cloaking shadows as she walked away from the short report.

**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**

Dinner had been nice, it had cheered her up to have her favorite meal after the stressful day with the prince. Byakuya was considerate in ways she didn't predict, it was a sweet change from her only other relationship that could have been considered similar.

"It's late." She commented after she'd already thanked him for the thoughts on her behalf. "Too bad it looks as if it is going to storm, I would have liked to have a chance to look at the stars. They're so beautiful here."

"Storm?" Byakuya questioned her comment curiously, moving to look out the window at the growing clouds even as thunder rumbled deep in the horizon. "Hmm."

"What..." Kagome blinked a little at how close he'd gotten when he went to look. Sure they had been engaged for some time but it wasn't too often that he got within a foot of her face. The closer she was the more flawless he seemed to become. "...do you mean?"

"Nothing." He shook his head once and let a eyebrow raise just a hint at the expression she wore on her face.

Kagome was beautiful, she had a softness to her face most of the women in the sereitai lacked completely. Almond shaped chocolate eyes so commonly filled with virtuous conviction or innocent wonder had a burning within them today. He saw her leaning in and couldn't react past letting his eyes widen just a bit. It was the first time that she willingly kissed him sense they had agreed upon their engagement to one another.

**End Chapter**

Woot Kagome Byakuya kissin'! I don't know why I adore this pairing so much. I just do. The plot thickens! Woot, new enemies. If anyone figures out who it is, you get a cookie.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kathy_ - Yes, atm the Prince is suppose to be pretty vague so I'm glad I'm succeeding there. Though information will come out for him with some more character history and such as the story progresses.

_Nasuki_ - Hehe, well, he is a tad more spoiled even than most royalty as most people just want to do whatever he says even if they aren't bound to serve him in any way.


	4. Beyond the Calm

**Chapter Four:** _Beyond the Calm_

_Out of the dark we came, into the dark we go. Like a storm-driven bird at night we fly out of the Nowhere; for a moment our wings are seen in the light of the fire, and, lo! we are gone again into the Nowhere._

_**- H. Rider Haggard**_

_He saw her leaning in and couldn't react past letting his eyes widen just a bit. It was the first time that she willingly kissed him sense they had agreed upon their engagement to one another._

He was locked in place for a moment, the delicate pair of lips only taking him a moment to settling his arms around her and return the gesture. It was tender at first, a faint apprehension beneath the gentle yet hypnotic contact. Though the fragility was quickly behind them as Kagome pulled herself a little closer and half smiled unconsciously when he tightened his arms around her. She rubbed her hands along the back of his clothing but the two layers made it difficult to pick out any of the definition of his form.

It was a matter of moments before the embrace was taking on a scorching sultry ambience. Byakuya's hands had settled one behind her back and one cradling her face while her own had found their way inside his kimono and traced over his muscular chest.

There were small smoother areas of the skin that were once scars almost fully healed over here and there, but they made the whole of him that much more interesting to explore. Her fingers were obliging her that curiosity until he pulled back and held her hands.

While her eyes were still a bit cloudy with longing for him and he imagined he wasn't far from reflecting that he shook his head at her. "Kagome...we aren't wed yet. This is not the most appropriate of motions...however enticing you might be I believe we should wait."

_"He chooses now to be chaste?"_ Kagome thought with mild irritation, but nodded a little slowly at him. "You're right, I just um...felt like kissing you. Sorry"

She blushed as she realized just how much she'd pulled apart his kimono, her hands had actually been starting to work loose the knot in his belt when he'd stopped her. He was gathering his more proper appearance as they spoke. "Nothing to apologize for Kagome. But...it is late and we should both get some rest. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, a little embarrassed." She answered honestly. "Sleep well Byakuya."

She ducked out to her own connecting room and slid the door closed before settling on her bed with the same deep red skin tone she'd been sporting lately on her cheeks. _"Whew...I never knew I was so...active. I need to kiss Byakuya more often. That was...indescribable..."_

She heard him retreat to his own room and sighed to herself with a small smile, even if her cheeks were a bit red. That was definitely worth it.

Byakuya had begun his own preparations before he rested, considering the lingering warmth of her hands on his chest. It had been entirely too long sense he'd been with a woman...

_"Over fifty years."_ He reminded himself.

It would perhaps be more difficult to wait to be closer to her than he'd expected. She'd always been friendly and cuddly but that had been an entirely different side of the girl. He couldn't say he disliked it.

Lightning lit up the room from the window, flashing several times with bursts of thunder rippling through the fabric of soul society. It seemed as if it wasn't going to be just a few drops of rain. It left the captain of soul society eyeing the window with a slight frown. _ "Just what did you do Kagome..."_

He didn't linger on the thought too long, he was rather exhausted by the time his head hit the pillow.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_The bleak landscapes color was only worsened by the wickedly plum colored clouds that seemed to stalk Naraku's every moment. Already desolate the mountainous terrain was losing what flora it possessed every time a piece of Naraku's disfigured body was cut free. As if his very blood was something that would leech the life from anything that came near it._

_Miroku had vanished somewhere in the mist and knowing that his hand was near the point of drawing him in and destroying him Kagome wasn't certain if it was a blessing or curse that he hadn't been seen. Sango had taken a rather nasty strike and where she'd vanished Kagome hadn't seen her get back up. She wasn't sure where Chippou was, he was suppose to stay out of it and she prayed he'd listened._

_Then Inuyasha, he was bleeding from dozens of deeper painful looking gashes and had hundreds more small cuts and scars. It seemed as if he wouldn't last much longer, that it was amazing that he could still be standing at all._

_...she needed to make a wish before everything fell apart. It might have already been too late for some of her friends...but to make the wish she needed to make...she would be parted from her love forever._

_She closed her eyes after a final look at his determined face and started to speak the words that would steal her from him and her friends for the rest of her life._

_Then the memory shifted, after she spoke the words nothing happened...she watched the jewel shimmer and fade in her hands before she looked over and noticed that Inuyasha had been replaced by Byakuya, and that one of Naraku's hideous limbs was sticking completely though his chest._

"No!" She only whispered it, her whole throat had closed in panic when she had been faced with the vision and when she opened her eyes to the thin silk hung over the canopy bed in her fine room she blinked back tears. "Just a dream...a nightmare."

She shuttered as Naraku's hateful grimace fluttered through her mind and went back to watching the storm outside instead of closing her eyes again. She felt tears starting to brim and balled her hands into fists. _ "Stop being a baby Kagome, it wasn't real. Naraku is dead. There is definitely no way he could harm Byakuya."_

Remembering how deadly the dancing blades of his sword could be made her relax a little more, the beautiful attack seemed more like it should be captured somehow by an artist instead of used in a war. Senbonzakura was something she always found herself looking forward to seeing when he would occasionally release the blade for show or assault.

Byakuya was too strong to really have to worry about him ever losing in a battle. She smiled some to herself and blushed a bit as she remembered the firey kiss before they went to bed. That had been very much out of character for her but she still had to admit she didn't regret it, now she just needed to get to sleep without more nightmares like that one.

"Mmmmffrrrmm."

She blinked a little at the noise, it was coming from Byakuya's room, but she'd never heard him make a peep when he was sleeping. _"Guess it's just a bad night for everyone...I'm surprised it's still storming. How long were we asleep anyway? I hope I can get some more rest but at least tomorrow is our day off to just spend a little time together._

Her thought process was interrupted by another groan, she could barely hear it over the wind but he was definitely having a bad dream or something. She pulled herself out of bed and padded across her room and then the main room. Glad it was mostly dark to hide the growing blush she felt after opening his door quietly.

Byakuya was half uncovered from the sheets and his entire upper body was naked from the waste up. The kensaiken not being in his hair made it seem as if he had a more roguish quality to his handsome physique. There were definite patches of lighter more translucent seeming skin on his chest that were visible when there was a short series of lightning flashes that covered the room in light for a full few seconds. But there was a thin sheen of sweat and he was occasionally twitching his body or muttering beneath his breath.

Kagome moved over after chiding herself for lingering to check out his naked body when she meant to come in and wake him.

_"Hisana...I'm sorry..."_

She'd been reaching to touch his shoulder and frowned a little as she managed to hear that amongst whatever he was saying. 'Kikiyo' was present in her mind after her most recent dream...was she gonna be going through this again? If somehow Hisana reappeared would she be cast aside? _"Only I have a weird enough life to be worried about that..."_

"Byakuya...you are having a nightmare..." She shook his shoulder gently but leaned back some in case he over-reacted, she'd taken a foot to the face once from her brother when he was mid-nightmare.

He woke up with nothing more than a start though, eyes flashing to her and around the room before seeming to relax more. "Kagome...did I wake you?"

_"_"Not exactly." She offered a vague smile. "I was awake and I heard you."

_""_"I apologize for disturbing you." _"_he said and pulled the sheets up a little higher on his chest. "Is it still raining?"

"Yeah." Kagome looked toward the window and eyed the view of the gardens with a small smile, it was a little nicer when you had more of a view to enjoy the rain. "It's been going sense we went to bed but I'm not sure how long we were out."

"It doesn't seem like very long." Byakuya commented, reaching out and pushing some of her hair behind her ear that had been in her face. "Thank you for waking me. I'm not usually one to dream as that."

"Nightmares happen to all of us." Kagome answered, a slow smile turning into a grin when he offered her the tender gesture. "I'm a little unnerved though, this is the worst weather I've ever seen here."

"Poor weather isn't something we suffer often." Byakuya replied. "You are welcome to lay here if you remain well behaved."

"I'm always well behaved." Kagome grumbled, but chewed her lip only a moment before slipping under the comforter but leaving the sheet between them, she could use the extra support at that moment. She didn't elbow him until he scoffed at her comment about always behaving, though she settled immediately when he wrapped his arms around her.

_"It's really unfair that he's always so warm when I'm so chilly all the time."_ She thought idly. _"And comfortable, and handsome, and rich, and generally perfect. I wonder if he has any idea just how lucky he is?"_

She was already getting sleepy again as she was lulled by the comforting presence of her fiance'. Things always looked up when she was close to him, she knew she was safe.

Byakuya was petting her hair absently as her scent helped to calm him in much the same manner his warmth did for her. It was a small thing but he was starting to realize how important small details really were. This wouldn't be smiled upon whenever his staff walked in on him that morning, but he couldn't just send her away. She had seemed so vulnerable sitting there on the side of his bed, looking as if someone had killed her dog.

It would be a lie to say that he also wasn't in need of a little contact, she was right that they'd spent precious little time together. Even if she often confused him he had grown rather attached to the young priestess, the only reason he sent her home as often as he did is because he wanted to keep her safe and sound.

Hopefully his grandfather wouldn't be around to immediately hear the whispers of his laying with the woman not yet his wife. Just because they were behaving didn't mean the rumors wouldn't state any and every thing else. He would likely be subject to an earful after all of the colorful things he'd said against this very sort of event months before.

If he could see the look on the older man's face when he first heard the news, before the shock turned into disappointment, it might be worth it.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was amazingly hard to do. I fought with it and had a load of rough draft possibilities before I finally settled on this one. Whew, it was a hurdle as to what I was going to do next. Hopefully I'll be good for a while now. Though I am busy trying to plan a costume for Nebraskon so not quite as much time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Traitor-Hero_ - Glad to see I make you consider at least. Conjecture is good!

_Tsukiei_ - Yeah I enjoy the 'business/relax' modes too. I think it's a funny way to describe Byakuya.

_Sugar0o_ - Hope you continue to enjoy my story and give such awesome reviews, they really cheer me on.

_Kathy_ - Kikyo is like always dead but alive but dead...it's pretty crazy. Though the feudal era well portal is sealed off in this story.

_bellacullen101_ - Yeah, I wish I could see some other examples of the pairing out there. It's definitely my favorite crossover and one of my favorite's period. I wish I saw more of it


	5. Awkward Morning

**Chapter Five:** _**Awkward Morning**_

_To get up each morning with the resolve to be happy... is to set our own conditions to the events of each day. To do this is to condition circumstances instead of being conditioned by them._

_**-Ralph Waldo Trine**_

__Renji was paused in comical surprise at the doorway to his captains bedroom. He'd been heading to give him papers only he could sign, knowing that despite the order that he wanted a day to himself these things couldn't wait. Generally he knocked as opposed to entering but when no one had answered he'd opened the door to check on things. With all the strange events that had been occurring lately it seemed best to take a look around if things were out of the ordinary.

The last thing he'd planned to see was what faced him. Both Byakuya and Kagome were still sleeping, entangled in the blankets and sheets and while he'd seen his captain without a shirt previously he hadn't seen him with a woman ever. Even knowing they were engaged it was still a shock...

Though he realized he'd lingered in his surprise a bit too long when Byakuya was in front of him offering a withering look down his nose. "Is there a problem too great you were incapable of knocking Renji?"

He averted his eyes and instead looked over the patterns carved into the doorframe. "I'm sorry Captain. I did knock, when no one answered I followed current procedure to check on things un-commonplace."

"What required my attention?" He didn't comment one way or the other on the Lieutenants excuse. Taking the papers as they were offered and looking them over.

"You always asked me to bring you anything that needed your signature specifically as soon as possible Captain." Renji was still eyeing the cherry blossom pattern in the doorframe. Knowing he'd likely landed himself a whole month of extra duties.

"I'll have them forwarded to you after they are signed." Byakuya glanced back up to his underling with his serious demeanor fully intact again. "That is all."

He was closing his door even as Renji tried to offer a bow. The red haired soul reaper winced a bit at the colder shoulder than normal. Maybe it'd be a few months...

He sighed and headed away again, this whole thing with him getting a fiance' was way more bizarre than Renji cared for. He hadn't realized how much a captain actually does until he'd started filling Byakuya's shoes more and more in the recent year. He was starting to hope that soul society wouldn't want him to fill a greater position for a while.

In the room he'd left Byakuya glanced at where Kagome still slumbered unaware of the exchange that had taken place. If Renji said a word to anyone he would be taking over for Byakuya much more often than he already did. He shook his head once and sat at his desk to sign the papers and put in his kensaiken. He wanted that particular need out of the way before Kagome woke up, he much preferred his hair still connected to his scalp.

He was dressed and done with the needed paperwork still before she woke at all and he moved outside to have a meal delivered to the room that functioned as a common area for the two. It was nearly noon as best he could tell and it was a bit irritating that he'd slept so deeply as to not just sleep so late but to allow Renji to walk in on them. It had been some of the most enjoyable sleep he'd had in any semi-recent memory but it somehow seemed unworthy of the cost.

He nearly frowned when he overheard the servants whispering about Kagome not being in her room or the common room that morning. So much for hoping Renji wouldn't gossip if his own staff was so loose lipped. It seemed he would be replacing some people this afternoon...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"A guy took out that clown in a single blow?" Kenpachi seemed to be taking the news with a observatory consideration. "Not that I ever thought the freak was gifted but he was a captain. No chance to even use his Bankai...this guy just might be worth looking into."

Kenpachi was looking over records that most of the members of the Sereitei had been told not to let him see. It was nearly instant the way in which the pale haired individual had wiped the clown off the field. There wasn't even dust left, and the spiritual pressure had been great enough that it broke through the sekki sekki rock that was built and lined with the barrier for the people witnessing the battle.

"Why weren't you there when it happened Kenny?" Yachiru asked, having been reading over his shoulder curiously.

"I never get invited to the good stuff." He answered with a shrug. "But I think we might wanna take a trip to the real world soon and see if we can't have a bit of fun with the guy. I wouldn't mind a real challenge."

"That sounds fun! A field trip!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly and hopped down from his shoulder. "I'm gonna go pack."

"Fun." Kenpachi agreed, watching back through what little footage existed of the battle and grinning to himself when he saw the clown vanish again.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome stretched out and gave a wide yawn as she blinked slowly awake. That was the best she'd slept in weeks, though she blushed slowly as she noticed she was still in Byakuya's bed. He'd wandered off somewhere and that was a slight relief, though the late hour was a bit frustrating. She hadn't wanted to sleep so much of her day with her fiance' away. He wasn't in the main room either when she got up to check so she went to get something more appropriate than her night clothes on. It was difficult to get a kimono looking right by herself but she was steadily learning how to manage given her love for sleeping in any other time.

"Didn't you hear?" She could overhear people outside her window. She'd opened it for the sound of the rain the night before. "He was sleeping in bed with her."

She felt her blush getting worse already.

"No!" The second individual seemed shocked. "I know they're engaged and it's usually not really commented on but Lord Kuchiki? That seems impossible."

"Well where else could she have been?" The first of the two gossips asked seriously. "They didn't find her in her room and she wasn't in the common room either. He didn't send her home and he already has fired a few people this afternoon."

"Which means you should know better than to be talking about it still!" The second one hissed as if suddenly nervous. "If it gets back then we'll be out of a job as well."

"What's he going to do, fire the entire staff?" The first scoffed, and she got the idea they were waving it off. "Besides, I think it's good for him. He's been without anyone for over fifty years. Maybe once he's actually married she'll lighten him up a little bit, she seems like such a nice young woman."

"That's true." The second individual seemed to relax a little as the subject changed slightly. "She actually thanks me for things that I do. Only time you get a thank you from him is...well never. At least she actually appreciates it...but I have to admit I'm tempted to see if Rukia would be interested."

"Yeah, go after his sister...that's the way to keep your job." The first commented with a laugh, but they'd moved far enough away in their cleaning that she was having difficulty hearing them.

_"So he's mad that people know."_ Kagome reasoned with a sigh. _ "It's not like we did anything but hold each other...we are engaged...I don't see why it's a problem. They wanted us to share a bed before...but now it's improper? These people have serious mental issues I think."_

She finished dressing and just as she was returning to the 'common' room Byakuya was sitting down in a chair. The way he could move around so silently was still a bit unnerving. She smiled warmly though when she saw him, she couldn't help herself. "Good morning."

"Afternoon would be more accurate." He replied but offered a light smile, he seemed ready to drop back into 'business mode' at any moment. "Renji will be coming by before much longer to pick up papers he needed signed."

"I thought he could handle everything for a day." She rolled her eyes a bit, it seemed it would always be job and then any other promises. Not that a few moments was unreasonable considering she'd slept likely much later than him, but he had told her she'd have the day.

"Some things require my personal attention regardless of other events. I apologize." He answered seriously. "Was there something in particular you wished to do?"

"Get out for a while." Kagome answered honestly. "The storm got me thinking that I'd love to see a forest. It's been ages sense I've seen anything more than a park. Do they even have forests here?"

"They do." He answered and seemed to be considering. "They are a bit out of the normal area as there aren't any too close to the city itself. I imagine giving Renji an extra day or two of work wouldn't be awful if you would like to go after your lessons tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" Kagome had hoped they could go today but if it was really so far off it made sense to wait. "Though we still don't have too much to do today."

There was a knock and Byakuya held up a hand in a 'hold that thought' sort of gesture. Kagome got quiet so she could watch him go full serious mode. "Enter."

Renji was already bowing on the ground when he opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you again Captain Kuchiki but I was told you wished to see me."

"Renji, the papers you required are on my desk." Byakuya's tone had lost the warmth it possessed moments before speaking with Kagome. "You may enter and retrieve them."

"Yes Captain." Renji moved inside swiftly and picked up the parchment he'd dropped off that morning. Hesitating near the door when he reached it.

"Was there something further?" Byakuya was watching his lieutenant with frigid grey eyes.

"Yes sir." He commented lowly, still looking down and away from him. "The storm last night...do you think it was him?"

"That is a likely possibility." Byakuya answered. "We will speak of it tomorrow when I assign you your tasks for the few days Kagome and I will be away. You may go Renji."

Renji winced a little, he knew he'd have extra duties. "Yes Captain Kuchiki."

He bowed again before closing the door. Kagome waited until his shadow on the walls retreated outside before she looked at Byakuya curioiusly. "What was that about the storm?"

"Weather here doesn't quite work like your world." He answered carefully, considering her as he spoke. "It is influenced by the royalty and in some rare cases the nobility. The king, prince or princess and some of the ruling nobles of the four houses."  
"Influenced how? Like they control it?" She canted her head curiously, not sure how to take what he was saying. She shouldn't be surprised anymore by odd things yet it just kept happening.

"Not exactly. The royalty and nobility must act as we do because our emotions can affect the soul society in extreme ways. It is far less common when it involves just the nobility, even ruling members, but in the case of the ruling family it becomes more common." He explained, picking up a glass of the breakfast/lunch that had been delivered shortly before his arrival. Watching Kagome get herself things to eat as well.

"So the king or Sestran could have caused it? That's what you think? You said 'he'." She commented observantly as she leaned back and sipped her own orange juice appreciatively.

"Yes. Though the king hasn't caused such issues sense the death of his wife hundreds of years ago...so I'm leaning toward Prince Sestran. He has been extremely active and involved in things and that is uncommon for him." Byakuya answered honestly.

"That's why he never gets that angry." Kagome realized and considered all the mean things she'd said. _"I guess it's good that he doesn't rile easily...even if it's annoying."_

"He is better at keeping a calmer bearing than he once was but it seems you got under his skin a little." Byakuya commented, smiling just a little despite himself. "You should be careful though Kagome."

"So unfair." Kagome grumbled. "I have to be nice just so he won't get his feelings hurt."

"Perhaps you should consider it a compliment that he would care enough of your opinion for his feelings to be injured." Byakuya pointed out. He didn't like the implications there as he'd rather the Prince stay as far away from Kagome as possible, but neither was he going to risk the one chance she might have in controlling her powers.

"I guess. I wish he didn't." Kagome mirrored Byakuya's feelings more than she knew. "I'd rather just not deal with him at all. He's such a self-important pompous shiny manipulative jerk. I really don't like him..."

Byakuya sipped at his cup to cover the smile at the spiteful description. It made him far more comfortable to know Kagome didn't seem like she'd be trusting him again anytime soon. "It's just him teaching you Kagome. If he is being professional you should extend the same courtesy. You are still doing poorly in your etiquette lessons as I recall, you should think of it as practice."

She frowned at him and huffed. "Fine."

"Not like your etiquette couldn't use a little work too." She mumbled after she said it. "Least I say 'Thank you.'"

Byakuya let a eyebrow raise slightly at the small tantrum, not rising to it and continuing to eat his meal while she picked at hers. Her emotions still seemed to jump rather easily between topics and he wasn't certain if he'd ever fully understand her.

**End Chapter**

Hehe, I like the pair of them together. Byakuya's so laid back about stuff like: 'Oh, there she goes ranting again." Then steps back a little and eats his breakfast. Poor Renji. In the future there will be a fight between Kenpachi and Sesshy. It shall be difficult to write when I get there but it's going to happen.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shiroi_ - Kagome often seems to get the short end of the stick.

_Sugar0o _- I'm not sure what to think about being the subject of another's mental powers. And I once kicked my sister in the face as a kid when she was trying to wake me up so it was a personal experience but backwards.

_Tsukiei_ - It was 'beyond' the calm. As in the storm was happening then. I fail to be clever I guess.

Kathy - I do love cuddling sometimes, it's just so nice and comfy.

_bella101_ - Kirara was always such a side character (to me anyway) that I doubt I'll add her in. Maybe I'll do a cameo someday though, who knows.

_Neo _- Probably not but possibly in future fictions. They aren't the enemy at the moment though no. Though I am really enjoying that season so far, I hope it continues to be good.


	6. Touches of Memory

**Chapter Six:** _**Touches of Memory**_

_The first of April is the day we remember what we are the other 364 days of the year. _

_**-Mark Twain**_

Kagome stared at the exotic black butterfly that had fluttered through her window and made it's way toward Byakuya. She'd heard a little of the way they exchanged messages before but had yet to see one of the pretty creatures they used.

It almost made her giggle when he lifted a hand to catch the fragile creature on one of his fingers, seeming to be listening to a message beyond her own comprehension. It was more the contrast of him as such a serious individual carefully offering a perch to the thin winged insect.

He murmured something to it and lifted his hand to let it take back into the air, it quickly moving for the window where it had come in and vanishing. Kagome watched it go and looked back to see he was putting down the breakfast they were sharing and putting on the hidori that marked him as captain.

Kagome frowned. "So much for a little time together I guess?"

"I apologize. There is some form of emergency that requires the attendance of all captains." He explained, eyeing himself in the mirror a short second before looking back to her and walking over. "Stay here please. This place is safer than most."

Her displeasure ebbed away into concern at the request. "Do you know what it is?"

"Not at this time." He answered taking her hands a moment. "I'll return when I can."

"Be careful." She insisted, squeezing the offered hands nervously.

"Don't worry." He answered, leaning down to kiss her forehead before turning and heading out of the room they shared. Serious mode safely in place before he even opened the door.

Kagome sighed after the door closed and sunk back down in her chair with a pout firmly in place. She knew it wasn't his fault...but knowing that didn't make it any less frustrating that her time with him was always being stolen.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"These creatures attacking us are both somewhat similar to hollows and soul reapers in the fact that they are dead. Unlike either type they don't appear to wield a sword, the two that were successfully spotted had bows they used with amazing accuracy. Both had high hoods and scarves that covered their faces so matching them exactly to any file is impossible." Ukitake had taken up the job of explaining what was wrong. With the research squadron still without a captain all of the rest of the captains were starting to feel the pull of so many that were missing. Even the general was exceptionally busy, so much that he'd left the charge of the gathering to Ukitake and Soi Fon.

"Some similarities exist with a single group." Soi Fon was the other captain helping with the twelfth squad and helping to present things to the gathered group. "The mostly dead Quincy. Only one known one remains alive but as they were killed off by soul reapers it stands to reason if they somehow survived in soul society they would want vengeance."

Ukitake nodded a little toward Soi Fon's explanation. "I would suggest the foremost route being contacting the known surviving Quincy and asking him to view what little footage we have required as to the creatures. He has been helpful to some of our causes in the past and may be agreeable to resolving some sort of identity crisis."

"Sounds good to me." Kenpachi shrugged. "Seems silly to gather everyone for something so small. I'll go get the Quincy and bring him back."

"We had planned to ask Rukia of Ukitake's squad." Soi Fon commented, eyeing the eleventh squad captain with distrust. "She is already familiar with him. If he refuses and greater action is needed someone with a little more skill in stealth will be used to aquire him."

"Bah." Kenpachi snorted and shook his head, the bells of his hair ringing sharply for the rest of the sharp senses of the captains. "No fun ever had here. These losers need to just attack so I might be able to wipe the floor with one or two of them. Who knows, maybe one would actually be a real challenge...but I doubt it."

"Whew. Calm down Kenpachi. You'll get more of a fight here than getting the boy from the real world anyway right?" Kyōraku broke in with his laid back tone, scratching at his beard. "Seems reasonable to have Rukia pick him up...but Kenpachi is right, that seems like something that could have just been reported to us."

"We believe we may have a possible location of at least a couple of the attackers staying amongst the souls in Rukon district." Soi Fon brought up the information. "I will be leading a team to one of the two possible locations and it was requested that Byakuya take a team to the second location. We're both suppose to bring our lieutenants and make it quick. There is still the concern of a possible leak on our side. Everyone else is too keep a close eye on the noble houses while this operation is taking place."

"When is it taking place?" Hitsugaya spoke up for the first time.

"Now." Soi Fon answered with a shrug. "If you'll come with me Captain Kuchiki I'll inform you of the details of your investigation point."

Byakuya wordlessly followed the slightly younger captain, it wasn't usually his job to deal with things as this but with the stealth force also busy he wasn't going to argue anything.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome meanwhile had taken to working on some of the calligraphy she was expected to know in the case she needed to send any official messages. It seemed silly to have to write it so perfectly but considering her hand writing looked like a four year old's next to Byakuya's elegant examples she couldn't really say much to him.

"Not sure I'll ever get this right." She complained as she looked at her practice next to the lovely writing Byakuya had.

"It's not that difficult." The melodic deep voice made her freeze nervously as a hand reached over her shoulder and held her wrist in a different way before making the strokes for her. It did look better than before, but calligraphy practice was now at the back of her mind.

"What are you doing here!?" Kagome blinked in surprise, pulling her hand back and setting the brush down carefully before turning to stare at the gold haired prince standing calmly next to her. "Aren't you suppose to be guarded or something?"

"A few members of the guard are nearby." He waved his hand lightly, brushing off the concern. "With Byakuya busy for the afternoon I thought it would be better to move our lesson to today. I was informed he wanted to take you on a trip so an extra day to travel is logical is it not?"

"I guess." Kagome accented, it was logical. "But...isn't there some sort of emergency? I mean shouldn't you be somewhere safer?"

"Your concern is touching, but you'll find that while I'm here this is one of the safest places in soul society." He replied with a small smile. "Come. There is a place where you can practice correct? I thought Byakuya had something separated after you burned down his library."

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome protested, that was going to haunt her forever! "There is a place behind the grounds but...he asked me to stay here."

"To keep you safe no doubt." Sestran reasoned with the same small smile in place. "I'll keep you safe Kagome. Come on."

She bit her lip, she didn't like this whole thing, but it was so hard to resist him. More so when he was being so friendly...that smile definitely could melt most women she was certain. She got up begrudgingly and he nodded. "Excellent. Lead the way."

It was bizarre. Generally it was other people leading her around, or she had to follow Byakuya to keep a certain level of propriety but he just fell into step next to her as she walked.

"Don't worry Kagome. Byakuya is more than capable." Sestran comforted, stormy eyes considering the pretty grounds of the Kuchiki estate as he walked with her.

"Who said I was worried?" Kagome answered as coldly as she could manage. "I think he'll do whatever he needs to do perfectly and then come back home."

"Glad to hear you are starting to consider the soul society your home."

_"I hate him."_ Kagome grumbled in her head. _"He always manages to pick out things even if I'm trying to be neutral. Am I that readable?"_

"Are you going to stay angry with me then?" He offered a vocal nudge curiously, looking back at her and seeming to be a bit confused.

"Depends on you." She answered without looking at him, she knew she'd end up smiling if she looked at him. "You still want me to pay for something I didn't get."

"I was thinking about that actually." He replied with his general calm manner. "I suppose that you are right about it. I've never been much of a businessman but I'll have to allow it to pass this time. I'll just have to convince you to kiss me in another way."

"When hell freezes over." Kagome retorted, then smiled despite herself when she looked his way.

"I could possibly arrange that." The thoughtful manner in which he said it made Kagome nervous.

"It's a phrase in the real world that basically means it's never going to happen." She explained. "Like 'when pigs fly'."

"Your world is rather random." He observed and the smile extended just a moment. "It's very unwise to use words like never or always you know."

"If I have a choice it won't." She retorted with a frown. "Why is it so important anyway? Must you have everyone at your beck and call?"

"It is more a matter of needing those that are under you to listen when it is imperative without hesitation or question." He replied with a small shrug. "There are times when a moment of thought can be disastrous."

"You could just trust people." She answered with a shake of her head. "Dominance is just a way to make people resent you."

"I'm not sure it's something you would understand Kagome." He commented with a small shrug. "This world and your own are very different and the soul society has different laws and values than the real world. I hope in time you won't think so poorly of me for what I must do."

She sighed, sensing the bit of sadness in that statement. "Just...stop trying to force me into things Sestran. I don't like it and I'm not sure I want to understand it. I doubt it'll ever not seem wrong to me."

They'd finally reached the long open field where she had miscast a lot of light spells in the last several months. It seemed bittersweet to be here without Byakuya, but she couldn't really refuse the prince after everything she'd spoken with her fiance about lately.

"I'll drop the issue for the moment at least." He consented, leading her toward the center of the field. "First we'll practice with the light spell and then concentrate on your abilities with healing. They seem to be one of the natural outlets of your power so starting there seems the easiest route of reconnecting other magic."

Kagome nodded, she had to admit that he was a good teacher, regardless of his pompous attitude it was easy to relax and learn when she let herself stop being so concerned with being mean to him.

It all seemed to come much easier than before, though her previous lessons and all the reading she'd done had aided the process she was starting to be able to give form to all the theory. The lighting spell continued to go well when she kept her concentration but it was still easy to lose control if she became distracted.

He'd had several items that were broken brought out for her to practice mending and that part of the lesson wasn't going as well. After she'd splintered the staff that had only started in two pieces Sestran was looking at it in surprise.

"That is rather the opposite effect than what I was going for." He commented curiously as he looked it over. "I'm not sure we can fix it without all the pieces."

Kagome blushed some. _"Maybe lessons aren't going to go as easily after all. It's just I'm a ditz. It's not that any of my teachers are bad it's that I fail."_

"Ouch." Sestran dropped the part of the staff he was holding, waving his hand lightly where a few drops of blood were coming from. He eyed Kagome curiously when she moved forward to take his hand. A golden glow emanating from around her before he felt the sting of the splinter fade. He smiled a little at her. "You seem to do much better when your target is living."

She dropped his hand and frowned at him. "You did that on purpose...I should have let you bleed."

He chuckled lightly at the reply. "I had taken that possibility into account but I needed to see how you react. There wasn't even any sort of incantation. I think we can work this out though. It's a matter of getting you to relax long enough to visualize the desired effect I believe."

Kagome tried to let the small insult pass and relax but it was easier said than done. It was several hours of work before she'd finally managed to fix something instead of dealing extra damage to it. She was fairly exhausted by another hour after that when she'd practiced enough that she wasn't blowing up more than she was repairing.

It was close to evening by then and she was enjoying a break of sitting on the dirt for a while. She never thought magic would be so physically taxing, the mental part she expected more but her body ached all over and her stomach was screaming bloody murder at her. Upon one of the louder grumbles Sestran paused in his teaching to consider her more fully.

"I think we should stop for the day." He commented, eyeing her more wary appearance.

"You said you wanted to get through healing people too." Kagome replied with a shake of her head. "I'm okay. I want to learn."

That was the part she was looking forward to. If she could be of real help and learn to do that then at least maybe she would be able to do more.

"You'll only risk hurting subjects of your magic if you are tired." He answered with a negative shake of his head. "Let's return and get you something to eat. You are hungry right?"

"Yes." She couldn't exactly hide it after the grumbles her stomach kept betraying her with. She swayed a bit upon getting up but paused when Sestran caught her arm. Blushing at the concern in his stormy eyes. "I'm okay. I just have to get used to all this."

His lips twitched a little downward but the majority of his calm manner stayed firmly in place. "I should apologize Kagome. I didn't think about your lower level of energy. Do you think you can walk back?"

"Yes." She affirmed immediately. Too many men in her life just decided to carry her if she hesitated on that question. "I'll be fine. But food sounds great, lets go do that."

_"Did he have to put it like that?"_ She thought with a mental sigh. _"I know that everyone probably has less power than him...but come on."_

They had started walking toward the exit of the practice area when Sestran stopped in front of her so suddenly she bounced off him and landed right back on her behind. She started to ask what was wrong but paused upon seeing a strange woman near the entrance of the grounds.

She was beautiful that much was for certain. Long raven hair cascading over her shoulders and flowing along her back far enough that the tips could have tickled her thighs. Her eyes were the clearest blue Kagome had ever seen and her face was sad and regal at the same time. Her back was straight, almost rigid, and there was a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. The most bizarre part was the most familiar one, she wore familiar robes that were similar to the ones that Kikyo had worn in the feudal era.

She was still staring when a single word from Sestran had her glancing back to him with eyebrows raising into her bangs.

"Mother?"

**End Chapter**

I am exceptionally happy with that cliffy. I originally planned the chapter to be a bit longer but yeah...no way I can't end it there. Now I cackle with maniacal glee.

_-Aura_

P.S. Feedback makes me feel warm and fuzzy!

To my reviewers:

_Kathy_ - Kenpachi is my third fav char of bleach. After Byakuya and Ishida. It'll be so hard to write that battle...but yeah I figure Kenpachi will be having a good ole time.

_Ayjah_ - The small things are important after all.

_invisible_ - Not sure what word the stars are. The prince is good at staying calm most of the time...but I think I might break him of that soon.

_Neo_ - Yeah I'm all excited for the new episodes too. I'm figuring Byakuya is perfectly fine somewhere planning a counterattack or something. I just don't see him getting ganked that easily at all. I think they're just trying to get some screentime for the other captains - sadly :(

_Sugar0o _- Well I guess I can live with the mental tricks if it makes me get some work done. I'll think of it positively! Hope this chapter leaves you in suspense!


	7. Streaks of Lightning

**Chapter Seven:** _**Streaks of Lightning**_

_If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us. _

_**-Herman Hesse**_

"Mother?"

The single word was enough to make Kagome stare in shock at what she was seeing. She doubted that the prince would be unable to recognize his own mother but at the same time she'd been told that the woman died centuries before.

"Sestran..." The woman had been walking toward them but she paused, staring back at her son without blinking. Kagome felt winds starting to sway her hair and remembered what Byakuya had said about the princes emotions effecting soul society. It wasn't as if she could really blame him at the moment...she didn't even know what to say.

She did move to get back up though, as it was very embarrassing to still be sprawled across the ground where she fell. That seemed to push the woman back into action however, she drew an arrow and pointed it at the younger priestess.

Kagome was about to attempt to jump back but found herself pulled behind Sestran, a blush appearing on her face at the protective gesture. _"His guards are so going to flay me one day..."_  
"What are you doing?" Sestran demanded, his tone was the darkest she'd heard it sense he'd addressed Aizen and it was enough to make her feel nervous. There were clouds rolling in already and that was for sure not a sign of happy fluffy bunnies.

"Sestran, get out of the way." The woman hesitated when her shot was interrupted by him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Who are you?" His voice was getting less patient with each word and Kagome felt her spine tingle at hearing it with even a touch of anger within. "What game is this?"

"It is no game Sestran." The woman shook her head with a frown. "Though I am glad to see that you have continued to progress into such an honorable young man I must take the girl with me. Stand aside."

As the woman that was apparently Sestran's mother went to take a step forward she was instead forced to jump back as lightning jumped from the heavens and cut a line deep into the ground where she would have been standing. Kagome grasped a little more tightly at the arm Sestran was holding her back with, that was in no way what she was expecting.

"Whoever you are...you'll find that issuing orders to the crowned Prince is a foolish route. You only stand because I care to be merciful, it would be wise if you would tell me who you are before I change my mind." Yep, he was angry for sure...and Kagome was going to chill where she was and wish she wasn't there. She could feel the pressure in the air and had the feeling that it was similar to when Sesshomaru released the power that was near him. She was only effected to the small degree she was because she was still touching him.

"I was once Midoriko." She said with a small shrug. "Forgotten by nearly all but you my son...but that life is behind me. I am now Koridomi and I work to change the dishonorable habits the court of pure souls has fallen into."

_"Wait...Midoriko was his mother?! But her soul was sealed inside the jewel? Is it not the same Midoriko?" _ Kagome was confused. _"Why is it everyone wants to kill me?"_

"My mother died over five hundred years ago." There was a barely controlled rage now and any melody his voice once possessed had turned into a hateful dissonance. "What do you want with Kagome."

"She is a causality of a war she had nothing to do with. You brought her into it, I was simply going to release her from the prison in which you've placed her." The woman replied, her own tone growing colder. "I do not wish to harm you Sestran...but I never said that I would not. I won't die for you a second time."

A second arch of lightning cut deep into the ground where she'd been standing, and Kagome blinked at the slight smoke rising from the woman's arm. She'd barely managed to dodge the strike, and there was a slight wince on her face from the burning flesh on her arm.

Sestran had barely moved but Kagome was starting to feel a little numb around her wrist where he was holding her. His knuckles were white with pressure and it was obvious he barely controlling himself as it was. The sky was much darker now and the thunder that rolled within the tempest above seemed like a growl of warning for the strange woman.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Her voice was mocking and Kagome was definitely starting to see her as suicidal. "It isn't honor, just the same selfish manner that you had when you were a boy. How many creatures will perish for your entertainment before you see the error of your ways Sestran? She'll die as all before her have."  
"Even if her days are numbered, you seem to believe the solution is to end them prematurely yourself. It makes it difficult to take you seriously as an advocate to her behalf." There was still the rage but it was more controlled than the last time he'd spoken, he was starting to calculate the conversation more. "You invert my mother's name and come to me with her face but I'll remain unconvinced of the truth of your words or appearance. Why do you attempt to harm Kagome?"

_"That's the question of the damn century."_ Kagome thought with nervous sarcasm.

"I don't wish to kill her..." She nodded toward where she still had the arrow knocked. "I want to take her away from here. Though I didn't expect to find you here..."

"More lies...you already murdered the royal guard, or otherwise disabled them. You knew I was here." Sestran commented. Kagome only then realized that the guard should have appeared right away. She had to get on the ball with this noticing her surroundings thing.

"We already knew you were teaching the girl...I figured you had assigned some of your own troops...but..." The woman hesitated, she seemed sad and uncertain. "If we don't get her now, we'll get her later. Others will not be as kind as I my little Nantra, let me take her now."

Kagome's arm was really starting to hurt. His nails dug into her at whatever nickname it was that she used. It might have been a little cute if he wasn't cutting off her circulation and giving her nail shaped scars on her wrist. She didn't want to interrupt though, afraid that she'd distract him and get him shot.

More lightning tore across the field then and Kagome had to shove her free arm over he eyes, she felt all of her hair raising to stand on end from the amount of electricity in the air. Spots in front of her eyes several seconds later made it hard to distinguish just how many burns were littered across the ground.

The woman wasn't doing well, she was several feet away from where she'd started, but there were now burn marks on her face and body and the bow she'd had was discarded nearby after it had been busted neatly in half.

"Sestran!" Kagome spoke up for the first time as she felt him gathering more energy for another assault while the woman tried to run. "What if she's not lying?"

The strikes of lightning mostly missed her but were all extremely close before she vanished from view. Kagome's own vision was still dancing from all the bright lines of illumination. She rubbed her hand as he finally released her wrist, frowning a little at him, whatever was happening she couldn't begin to understand how he had to feel.

Several of the hell butterflies seemed to materialize in front of him and after a short moment they went fluttering quickly in different directions. There seemed to be a couple dozen but she couldn't count them all. Once that was done he turned back and took her slightly throbbing hand gently. "I hurt your arm..."

"It's okay...I think saving me from getting shot by a arrow sort of more than makes up for it." Kagome answered a little nervously. The storm had dispersed so quickly that it was almost completely gone now minus a few light winds. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, though there were still flashes of light curling across his gaze that made the lie obvious. He chanted lowly and Kagome felt a warmth around her hand along with a gentle glow at the healing spell. "We need to get inside somewhere. I apologize if this bothers you."

He lifted her up before she could protest but she bit her lip to keep from complaining. It didn't seem as if it was a good time to question it. The landscape zoomed by and it didn't seem more than a few seconds had passed when he was settling her back down in the room she shared with Byakuya.  
"Sestran..." Kagome watched him after he set her down. As much as he often pissed her off she couldn't help but feel horrible for him. "Thank you...and I'm sorry..."

"It seems inappropriate that you are the one apologizing." He commented, his normal voice was mostly returned, albeit less cheery than usual.

"No I mean..." She shook her head, stomping down the slight urge to kiss his cheek and instead hugging him silently.

He blinked in surprise at the gesture but rested one of his hands on her back, the storm in his eyes calming just a little before he closed them for a moment. It had been so long that he'd had such a warm gesture without some sort of ulterior motive that it felt alien, if lovely. "I should be the one thanking you Kagome. You continue to astonish me."

Kagome leaned back when the door opened, smiling instantly when she saw Byakuya on the other side. Charcoal eyes flickered between the pair and he paused to bow to Sestran. "High Prince Sestran, you shouldn't be here. Are you both safe?"

Kagome covered her mouth with a sleeve so she wouldn't giggle, it was funny to her that he would stay in serious mode at a moment like this but she didn't run over and hug him out of respect of that. She was relieved in her own way that he had returned safely.

"Stand Captain Kuchiki. We managed. A woman somehow disabled the members of the royal guard escorting me and was targeting Kagome. I was distracted and unable to stop her from getting away." The prince explained with a small shrug, a tiny smile returning to his face.

_"Why do I feel I'm amongst a clan of actors? They're all such good liars it makes me a little nervous."_ Kagome thought idly. _"He doesn't want to mention it might have been his mother?"_  
"The storm alerted us to trouble." Byakuya answered. "I saw lightning but was further away. It is my understanding that the captains of squads ten and eleven are making chase after her."

Sestran didn't seem to take that news well, heading for the door without further comment, but Byakuya stepped in his path. "High Prince...without a guard I can't let you leave unattended."

"Is there something that makes you believe you are capable of stopping me Captain Kuchiki?" His tone immediately dipped back toward intolerance. "I'm not simply staying here. Move out of my path."

"I would have to go with you." Byakuya replied as he stepped aside. "It would leave Kagome without a guard here."

Sestran paused but didn't turn around. "Captain Kuchiki. The following orders are to take place over any other orders you've been given in the past. Stay with the Priestess Kagome and guard her with your life. Leave immediately on the holiday you had mentioned without telling anyone where you are going. Further commands will follow but listen to no one but myself, is that understood?"  
"Yes High Prince." Byakuya answer, bowing his head at the commands. It wasn't at all what he was going for or expected, but he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Sestran wait...it's not safe." Kagome stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder. "They could want you to go out there after her. It could just be a trap."

"I am aware of that." Sestran replied cooly as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Enjoy your holiday Kagome."

"But..."

He vanished before she could finish her protest.

"Dammit you you...you...." She was so frustrated she couldn't even insult him right. "Inconsiderate, foolish...grrr I hate it so much when he gets all high and mighty. Come on Byakuya, we have to go after him."

"You know I can't do that Kagome." Byakuya shook his head at her. Though her tirade was close enough to his own feelings on the matter he wouldn't react so openly. "We need to leave."

"We can't just leave him." Kagome rubbed her temples. All the men in her life were so impossible to deal with. "He could be in danger."

"I know that...but it's not something we have much choice in or ability to change." Byakuya answered, picking her up and flash-stepping out of the building much to her outspoken dismay.

**End Chapter**

Heh, poor Kagome and Byakuya. Sestran's so fun to write. He's tricky in his own way. And something about the idea of harnessing lightning strikes for power has always just tickled me so I was glad to get to show him off a little more. Byakuya could have argued a little more, but the way Sestran pisses him off and keeps hugging his woman he doesn't figure it's worth the effort to try to save him - bad Byakuya ;)

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

All of you that take the time - you rock!

_Shiroi _- Always something eh?

_Sugar0o _- You sort of called it. Though the name was a clue. I actually dislike when people make Kagome too strong. It bugs me!

_clusterlizard -_ Yes, kenny/sesshy - that will be a doozy.

_Tsukiei_ - You had it all right. Hope this chapter helped a bit.

_Kathy_ - Yes, Sestran has bad luck. Almost as bad as the main char.

_bella_ - I can't say as to his feelings for anyone...I'm not yet sure if he'll end up with someone or not.


	8. Avoiding the Mirror

**Chapter Eight:** _Avoiding the Mirror_

_"Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased with tales, so is the other."_

_**-Francis Bacon**_

Kagome was protesting so much she growled when Byakuya put a hand over her mouth to muffle her...what the hell did he think he was doing dragging her against her will. He came to a much desired halt and pulled his hand away in undisguised shock when she bit one of his fingers. It hadn't been deep enough to draw blood but she'd nipped him fairly in her opinion. He didn't protest aloud but she knew it must of hurt, there were deep marks in the skin.

"Will you stop already!" Kagome pushed at his arm but he wasn't budging an inch on his grip. _"How the hell is he so strong anyway? He's just a paper pusher...shouldn't his arms be weaker!"_

"I apologize Kagome...but I can't let you interfere...you are aware of the hold of the Prince's orders for one of the court." Byakuya answered, returning to the quick style of movement now that Kagome seemed more capable of being vaguely stealthy instead of screaming bloody murder.

"You could fight a little harder to resist." She observed with a dubious tone, closing her eyes to avoid the nauseous feeling that accompanied being carried with flash steps with them open. "You didn't exactly take your time. We didn't even pack any clothes."

"There are clothes at the cabin." Byakuya replied with a easy shrug, smiling a little at the look she was giving him. "Besides, if the Prince wants to run off and be a brat while ordering me to take you on a vacation between just the two of us... Did you really want me to fight some real time alone together so badly."

"Everyone here is really manipulative." She reminded herself aloud and laughed then despite her concern. "I suppose that I'll try to look on the bright side of things. Even if I think you could be a little more against leaving him to do whatever you want."

_"It's not like he left us much choice..."_

_"_"I wouldn't concern yourself for the High Prince Kagome." Byakuya commented, coming to a halt though as far as she could tell they were in the forest with no buildings she could spot nearby. "He is rather capable of taking care of himself. Which as far as I saw, you may have witnessed for yourself."

"Yeah...I guess thats true." Kagome agreed, steadying herself as best she could after he set her on her feet. Remembering the streaks of lightning that he seemed to wield at his command, it was a little scary when she thought about how often she told him off. "The woman...she said her name was once Midoriko but now it was Koridomi or something cause now it was backwards. Sestran was really irritated and thought she was trying to show him that face to torture him."

_"Midoriko..." _The name was too close to her old troubles that it was difficult to be happy. It seemed unlikely it was a mere coincidence.

Byakuya wasn't looking at her, he was instead scanning the woods carefully, as if trying to make certain of something behind them. She knew he had keen senses when it came to the matters of spiritual energy. "He'll be fine. The others will be able to come to a conclusion. How did your studies go before the interruption."

She rolled her eyes at the business mode he was giving her when no one else was around, following his eyes across the meadow. It was filled with various wildflowers along it's entire southern half and they were near that edge. The woods weren't too thick but the grass was high enough it tickled her knees, it would have been romantic if it wasn't for the circumstance for their retreat. "It was okay. I was hoping to learn how to heal people but all I did was fix a couple things after blowing up several vases."

"No surprise." He commented, keeping the smirk off his face when he noted her glaring out of the corner of his eye. Something was still close, which made him hesitate on going directly to the cabin, the holiday had just been the two of them together so he was skirting the meaning of the words but still following the orders as they were given. "Something is still close. As if one of them is following us."

Kagome was about to answer when she felt the flare of energy, a moment later and she was in the grass where Byakuya had pushed her out of the way. The arrow that had shot from the trees caught him in the right side just above his hip. The projectile had shot firmly through his kimono and bitten deep enough that he could feel the sticky warmth of his blood.

Losing no time Senbonzakura was in his hand and held in front of him, eyes widening slightly at the woman walking from the forest toward him. She was dressed in the traditional red and white robes of the priestess and already had another arrow knocked. That wasn't what surprised him though, she had an uncanny resembelance to the girl just now sticking her head back out from the grass.

"Kikyo?" Kagome blinked in shock of her own. She was certain she'd seen the priestess die for the last time. _"I am in the underworld of sorts...but still."_

"Oyikko." She returned coldly, but Kagome would have known her from anywhere. She couldn't help but have a slight twang in her heart at the reminder of everything she'd lost before finding Byakuya. "So it is you. I will not be as merciful as Koridomi."

"Shatter. Senbonzakura." Kagome glanced back to her husband at the now familiar words to release his blade. Watching the sword vanishing into a flourish of microblades that flickered and waved in the light like cherry blossoms. Then jumped behind him when they cut apart a second arrow that had been shot her way.

"What are you doing Kikyo!?" Kagome exclaimed, she knew the girl had never liked her but she'd assumed that killing her had fallen off her list. _ "My mistake."_

Byakuya was letting them speak, observing and gaining information of his own while letting Senbonzakura dance lazily around them in a protective circle of petals. Watching the colder woman now that he'd resolved his moment of surprise at the great resemblance between the pair.

"And this is your latest protector then? You left Inuyasha waiting for you for years after you got between us." Kikyo's eyes narrowed painfully, hatefully, as she drew another arrow. "So once you disappeared you got over the boy you claimed you loved?"

"It's not..." Kagome broke off at the words. She'd always assumed with her gone and stuck in her time that Inuyasha would return to Kikyo, not that he would have suffered or waited for her return. It was deeply disturbing that he'd waited for so long and she'd not only moved on to rarely thinking of him, she'd found someone else...

"Liar." Kikyo let another arrow fly, but it was snatched from the sky even faster than the last and a line of pink blades cut her cheek and took off several strands of hair before she rolled away from the mild attack of Byakuya's blade.

"Why is your group attacking Kagome? What is it that she possesses that threatens you so?" Byakuya ignored the deeper topic of her past relationships. They'd spoken very little of her time travel and she'd always seemed sad so he'd never pressed the topic. He'd known she cared deeply for her companions then, but it was perhaps time for them to discuss such matters more once he'd decided what to do with the woman attacking them.

"She doesn't threaten us." Kikyo replied with a dark smile. "At least, not only us, she could unmake you just as easily, you saw it did you not. You were the one there that day in the tunnel with the soul cleanser. You were just the first of many to come that will witness her slow destruction."

Kagome frowned a little, she couldn't remember that too well, but there was something odd about the way she'd fainted and they'd still gotten free safely...she'd not pressed for information cause so much had been going on but was Byakuya hiding things from her about herself?

"Kagome will survive fine. You I cannot speak so highly of." Byakuya was more than a master for Kikyo's cool behavior, he didn't mirror it, he was an arctic chill next to a mild breeze.

"Kikyo...why didn't you stay with Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, settling a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. The silent signal enough to get him to hold his hand for at least a short while.

She winced just slightly at the question. "That wasn't an option for me. I had lived several lifetimes, it was time for me to finally move on. And what did I find in the afterlife? Hueco Mundo, a hellish wasteland full of more demons to fight. Priests and Priestess's are reborn only rarely into the Soul Society. Our energy is too much and it threatens them, so they instead long ago decided to send most of us to hell instead."

"But, Midoriko came here. She lived with the Prince when he was young..." Kagome commented, though a frown was firmly in place. "Why is she working with you then?"

"Eventually we all run out of power, it's the natural order of things. We pull ourselves too thin and most of the time we go out in an explosion of awesome energy that's beyond even your good friend there." Kikyo commented with a smirk. "You see Kagome, thats what you have to look forward to. You will die and spend ages rotting in that hell dimension...but when you die there, you don't return to the land of the living...a part of you goes away, moves on. My part was reborn in you as Midoriko's was long ago reborn into another and eventually me."

She was walking slowly, eyeing them as if searching for an opening while she spoke. "Yet, we never truly get to die. Even if we lose a battle we'll just keep appearing in the hell dimension, dying over and over through the ages until eventually we revert to a hollow and cease to exist. So dangerous we are, beyond occasional breeding stock for the nobles, that we are cursed to be beyond the borders of any place human."

"That can't be true..." Kagome was blinking slowly, it all seemed so unfair. How long ago had Midoriko lived? Kikyo even? Hundreds of years they spent fighting in Hueco Mundo? Eventually becoming hollows? It had to be some story, it had too!

"That's where the demons go as well, even the half-breeds." Kikyo commented darkly, grinning at the horrified widening of Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha...I saw him once, but he'd fallen completely into his demon half, he eventually was downed by a legion of hollows...he killed a large portion of them no mistake. I couldn't bring myself to shoot him even then, thats why I decided to work with the rest of the shadows of faith that still retain enough sanity to stand against the soul society."

Kagome couldn't reply, it was so much information, she didn't even know what was truth and what was fiction. There was no real way to know or prove it til she died herself, and that seemed a fate all the more worth avoiding now. She was holding her hand against her chest, it felt tight, her stomach was turning and her heart was heavy, it was nauseating.

"Oh I should warn you. Those other shots..." Kikyo drew the arrow back and was aiming before taking the shot, the arrow blooming to life with blue fire. "...had no holy energy."

The arrow cut through the blades of Senbonzakura that had paused it previously, moving swiftly toward Kagome as the target. She didn't have time to react but then she was being knocked to the ground as Byakuya was forced into her from the impact to his back. He took the shot for her though had barely managed to interrupt it's path.

"Byakuya!" She was brought immediately back to present. Inuyasha and his fate had to be something to mourn later, she had someone here and now she loved that had just saved her life again.

"Stay down Kagome." His voice offered no signs he would broke an argument as he rose back to his feet. Senbonzakura had re-taken it's physical form. He held the sword pointed toward the ground in front of him.

"There's nothing you can do when my arrows can cut through your tiny swords." Kikyo commented with a chuckle, drawing another arrow and nocking it.

He dropped the blade and even Kagome was blinking curiously, she hadn't seen him do that before...it didn't seem like the best plan to do something useful. Then it vanished into a ripple it created in the ground, the spiritual pressure suddenly enough to keep her from wanting to get up, pulling at her muscles.

"Bankai."

Giant blades cut through the sudden darkness and went up in a pair of rows going back in what seemed an infinite number of pillar sized swords. It was difficult to take it in, then they began to glow like the sword did when it was about to release.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He intoned the command coldly, aware that it was going to leave Kagome with a headache, but noting that the sly woman's stance had grown more unsure.

What was once thousands or tens of thousands of petals had changed in a moment to billions and the horizon shifted from blue to gentle pink as the flowing attack curled toward Kikyo. Racing after her when she attempted to sidestep and instantly reforming around the hole she made with a holy arrow, a flying flowing pink river of promised death if you were to allow yourself to get caught in it's current.

She screamed as it curled across her arm, leaving it a bloody mess and without the sleeve of the kimono before. She ceased trying to aim at Kagome though and started running.

"She'll die, even if it's not by my hand." Kikyo called back as she dashed from the clearing, trees falling and dust curling into the air after her as Senbonzakura chased after her. It was by far faster than her and was close when Kagome reached up and tugged at Byakuya's leg weakly.

"Don't..." Kagome barely managed the whisper, and likely only because she was touching him, that somehow offered her vague protection from the amazing spiritual energy he was giving off. She couldn't finish the statement though before she passed out, assuming that Byakuya would listen to her request she didn't see Kikyo disappear a moment later beneath the river of petals, or hear the scream get cut off as they flowed into her body to grind her apart from the inside.

**End Chapter**

Byakuya's a tad vengeful eh? I luvs him. It's been so long sense I've worked on this. I haven't forgotten it I just was stuck for a really long time as to what to do with this chapter. Finishing a crossover AMV I did for the couple inspired me to finally suck it up and work it out.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Veil of Flesh_ - So yeah, plotline galore man...and some Byakuya badassness.

_Sugar0o_ - Much was explained this chapter, other things will be explained in future chapters. Sorry for the long delay.

_Kathy_ - *snerk* You can't hunt Kagome right now, your license expired!

_Tsukiei _- I think she's been kidnaped more than Mokuba...and if you know who that is, it's saying something.

_ason_ - Yeah, byakuya is jealous of the Prince sometimes but he's good at covering things and it's usually only a little.

_KaneRyuMoon_ - Yeah, I'm still not sure how I'll do the Kenny/Sesshy fight. Without them destroying half the city at least.


	9. Meaningless Battles

**Chapter Nine:** _Meaningless Battles_

_"If we desire to secure peace, one of the most powerful instruments of our rising prosperity, it must be known that we are at all times ready for war."_

_**-George Washington**_

The mortal world, it wasn't one he walked very often but it was one that he could deal with while he was dealing with his current mission. The reminder of the side trip he'd be taking during the effort was enough to send a grin curling over his face.

Kenpachi was dressed in a wife-beater, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. It was a simple enough way to blend into the mortal world, in one of his pockets sat the item that allowed him to return to his spiritual form and leave the gigai when he found his target.

They'd paused long enough to grab the blue haired Quincy kid, who was currently offering Yachiru muffled protests and curses as she carried him while he was tied up. He couldn't waste the time reasoning with the guy if he wanted to have a chance at fighting the apparent demon that had killed the other squad captain.

Finding him had turned out to be easier than he expected thanks to the help of his lieutenant, the pink haired girl following from not far away while carrying the hog tied Ishida along as if he were as light as a teddy bear. She'd wormed her way into coming along and when they needed to find this Sesshomaru person she'd thought to just ask some of the passerby and they'd gotten eventually to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. Apparently he was some sort of vaguely famous businessman.

"Wow, he has a really big house Kenny!" Yachiru was staring at it curiously. "You think he'll wanna play?"

Ishida groaned.

"I'll make sure he decides he's up to it." Kenpachi returned, still smiling some at the memories of how quickly the clown captain of research had gone down. Not that he'd ever considered him the most powerful, or even vaguely close to high, soul reaper, but he was a captain and this fella had taken him down in an instant.

"I wonder if he's home." Yachiru pondered, hopping around and starting to run toward the door before it opened. "Oh someone is here!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward but didn't yet exit the portal of the door. Eying the unlikely visitors to his home, he could smell that they were like the other soul reapers he'd seen masked in false bodies in the past. "Do your people care to lose more of their soldiers? What do you desire from me?"

"Well, he talks big anyway. Looks like a bit of a pansy though." Kenpachi observed, eyeing the tattoo's on his face skeptically. "He's wearing make up. At least he doesn't have the boa anymore."

"I think it's sorta pretty!" Yachiru chimed in, running toward the sidelines so she wouldn't get in the way but could still watch. Ignoring Ishida's muffled protest when she dropped him next to her in the flower bed.

Sesshomaru paused only a moment to go back inside, returning with a single of the famed swords crafted from his father's fangs. The Tensaiga was all that was required for creatures formed from the netherworld. "Another pest shows itself...do you speak for your people, or are these suicidal decisions wholly your own?"

"All me." Kenpachi activated the small medallion that allowed him to return to his spiritual form, settling a hand on his hilt and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I haven't had a good challenge in ages, all those losers Aizen enlisted weren't worth an ounce of my time."

"Yay, I get to watch Kenny play!"

The girl was second on Sesshy's list to kill when he was done with the idiot that had come to challenge him. "Do I have to expect to slay a line of fools come to try to prove themselves?"

"Prove myself?" Kenpachi laughed at him, drawing his own ragged zanpaktou. "I just wanted a bit of fun. You seemed like a fight worth enjoying, had to worm my way into getting here, but I've seen your work. Hope your sword remains sharp."

There wasn't a vocal reply offered to the larger man, Sesshomaru had appeared behind him and the Tensaiga was pressing harshly against his sword, sparks flying around them from the single strike. Yachiru squealed like a fan girl and failed to notice that Ishida had gotten himself slightly disentangled and pulled out his cell phone.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

There was a chill in the air that wasn't the result of normal weather, ice had curled across the ground in a fragmented path that had just missed the woman running from the encounter with Sestran and Kagome. The boy was so young to wear a captain's uniform it had left Koridomi (Midoriko) underestimating what he was capable of. She'd barely missed getting caught in that torrent of icy pain but she couldn't move away faster just yet, she had to lead as many people away from Kagome as possible so that Oyikko (Kikyo) would have her chance to finish the girl.

With them trying to breed her, it was in their best interest to finish her off quickly. Before she could continue the blood holding the curse of their poor fate, or she could turn against them to offer further insult. For whatever reason, they had been lying to her, so if she died and saw what they said was true, she could be added to their ranks...

Though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to dodge the lines of ice as her body was numbing from the chill so nearby, it wasn't an easy path to mislead a captain. She seemed about to take the strike from the latest slash of Hyōrinmaru but a line of lightning cut through the line of cold, the electricity close enough that the hairs of her arms were standing on end when she blinked at the change.

Hitsugaya was staring at the arrival of the Prince with widened turquoise eyes, his sword settled at his side in it's released state as he immediately realized his attack had been blocked by the Prince. He didn't bow but instead glanced between the women attacker and his liege in silent invitation of an explanation.

"I want her alive Captain." The prince wasn't even looking at him, instead he was staring at the bruised, burnt, and bloodied woman. The comment worked as well as any other for an excuse. "Take her to the prison and have her completely restrained."

"I won't..." She'd started to protest but it was cut off as lightning curled from the sky a second time and struck her hard enough that the damage left her unconscious.

"You'll find I'm no longer in the mood to argue. Hitsugaya, stay with her yourself or leave your lieutenant but one of you will be with her at all times. Is that understood?" Sestran's eyes were following off toward the forest where he felt the release of Byakuya's Bankai. "Where is the eleventh squad captain, he was suppose to be with you."

"Kenpachi left saying he had another mission." The boy replied as he lifted up the knocked out woman dutifully. "What is happening?"

"We seem to have our fair share of old enemies in recent years. This one predates even your General Commander. I'll need to speak with him before I can tell you more. Where was the eleventh squad captain going?" He frowned a little, he hadn't heard of any trips to the mortal world that would require that level of the military involved.

"He was retrieving a Quincy boy." Hitsugaya was being the perfect soldier, but he was paying attention. He'd never once witnessed the Prince lose his temper personally until then. Descriptions of others didn't do justice to the real thing, why the royal family needed a group to protect them at all was what he was questioning.

The prince didn't answer, vanishing away toward the four courts after staring at the woods another moment, he apparently wanted to pursue Byakuya and whatever he was fighting, but something else had kept him.

"Kenpachi is being an idiot again..." Hitsugaya guessed as he summoned a hell butterfly to send to his lieutenant before starting the run to the prison to get the woman put behind bars the way he'd been requested.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The rain of soft salmon flowers was deceivingly peaceful for what lay beneath them, the ground had been soaked red with the blood of the victim of Byakuya's vicious attack. There were fragments of bone, all scared from the infinite number of ways Senbonzakura was able to approach. It was best Kagome was still out when he called the sword back to him and picked her up, she would be cross with him for what he'd done to the woman she'd called Kikyo.

Protecting her was his priority though, with or without the orders of the prince, he wouldn't back down just because she had asked him, that woman had obviously been out to hurt her. The idea of it was enough to make him lose his temper slightly. The wounds to his leg and back stung, worse when he was forced to remove the arrows and fresh blood poured from both, though it wasn't anything he couldn't endure. He lifted the still fainted Kagome and while his flash steps were more sluggish than usual, began the final trek toward the destination.

By the time she woke up she was laying on a couch in the log cabin where they apparently had been coming for a vacation. It was painful to consider what she'd been told by Kikyo, worse when she didn't know who else could have known or what else was being hidden from her. Though her own concerns were set aside when she settled her eyes on Byakuya.

He'd removed the upper half of his kimono as well as the coat that marked him as a captain. He had different pants on and likely had already bound the strike he'd taken to his leg. His back though looked like it had taken damage beyond an arrow. There was a cross like cut that curled from the entry point and she was fairly sure it reached deep enough he was lucky it hadn't pierced a lung. It was the worst she'd seen him sense that first time she found him in the alley.

"Byakuya..." She sat up, staring at it horrified, he'd taken the hit for her sake.

"It'll be fine." He answered automatically, charcoal eyes turning toward her. He had a glass of amber liquid that smelled vaguely of alcohol and there was a first aid kit next to him on the table. "We heal quickly."

He didn't flinch when she touched the side of him. Though the pain did make him take in a short sharp breath. Then he realized what she was doing and reached up to stop her but it was too late, a gentle glow had already enveloped him. He could feel the wound closing, but it wasn't painful, there was a comforting breeze that curled around him and sealed away anything unhappy.

Her healing magic was more holy than the kido of the soul reapers, it was likely something some people could become addicted to in that short moment where everything was just right with the world.

"Kagome...you shouldn't be using your powers." He commented, he wanted to stop her from it, but he couldn't bring himself to react with coldness. "But thank you."

"I can't just look the other way." She answered with a sigh, sitting down again but closer to him. "You saved me again, I can't stand to watch you suffer because of me."

Her eyes were on her lap and it was obvious she was on the edge of tears by the slight lift of pitch in her voice. She blinked slowly at him when he lifted her chin with a single finger. "Kagome. You cause me no suffering. These wounds, they are nothing. The pain I would feel at your loss would be immensely deeper. You must be more careful."

She offered a very small smile at the tender words and touch, he reached for her very little but it always meant so much when his hands were the ones taking the path. "I just...Kikyo...what happened to her?"

"She will not be bothering you again in the near future. Though by her own words I wonder if slaying her body here does anymore than return her to Hueco Mundo." Byakuya answered, moving from the table to sit next to her on the softer cushions of the couch instead.

"You killed her?" Kagome blinked slowly. "I...was trying to stop you. Kikyo..."

"Was doing her very best to kill you." Byakuya reminded, he didn't feel any remorse for having leveled the full extent of his sword on the woman. Perhaps if she did return somehow it would give her pause in approaching his future wife ever again.

"Yeah but...what if she's not lying?" Kagome frowned. "What if all this and I'll end up just like them?"

"Who?"

"Kikyo and Midoriko."

"She could have been lying to hurt you." He pointed out. "Either way we can research it once the prince retrieves us. Perhaps he will know more."

"I just don't know." Kagome sighed, reaching over and taking his hand to hold, his strength was something she could use a bit of. "What did she mean when she said you'd seen it? Me becoming unnatural or whatever? What happened to the soul cleanser in the tunnel back then?"

Byakuya watched her, she didn't even look up at him, as if she was afraid to know the truth. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to tell her, the other times he'd tried to explain to her she'd forgotten, would it just happen again?

"I've told you before, but once I explain you forget about it." He finally tried to see if without directly answering she'd remember this conversation. "It was a show of power, much as Kikyo said, but I cannot tell you where you seem to recall."

Kagome blinked slowly, her mind was a little foggy when she tried to remember, they had similar conversations before. As if it was a cursed dejavu but it was all too blurred to pick out the details. He wasn't hiding anything at least, he just couldn't let her know without her forgetting...that didn't make her feel any better.

"We'll figure it out." Byakuya promised, tugging her closer and settling an arm around her. He had questions of his own as to her past, this Inuyasha in particular, but those things could wait. He didn't want to cause her anymore stress than she was already under.

It was difficult to be as worried when she had his arm around her, when he'd saved her again today, when his very presence helped to calm her and his words reassured so easily. She closed her eyes, holding onto the short moment of peace. Her life never seemed to hold the sensation for long so it was better to soak it in when she had the chance.

So much had happened and it'd only been about a year sense the well had closed. She felt bad but she did care about Byakuya, she couldn't walk away and hurt him just to make herself feel better about Inuyasha's fate. It was as if everything had just fallen apart and all these battles that had nothing to do with her were pulling apart the fabric of her life.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

The question wasn't why she opened her eyes, it was the feel of his breath on her cheeks, he'd leaned in close and was watching her critically.

It was easy, much too smooth of a transition to lose herself in that ashen gaze. They were so rarely able to be close that it was a moment she couldn't help but enjoy despite her other issues. Her eyes slide shut a moment after they widened when he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue barely parting her lips as his fingers curled into her hair. It was unexpected, but she didn't want to think about everything else just then.

**End Chapter**

I like Kagome/Byakuya kiss scenes. The Sesshomaru and Kenpachi fight finally started! So much stuff happening all of a sudden. omgs!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Veil_ - Cliffhangers galore!

_Ayjah_ - I try.

_Mistress_ - Wow! Don't think that! Good thoughts! Much better for my karma!

_Sugar0o_ - yeah Inuyasha irritated me often as well. He's a jerk a lot.

_Kathy_ - Lol. Everyone hates Kikyo. Her stealing Byakuya would go possibly more poorly for her than her last experience with him. He might torture her more.

_Tsukiei _- Well, Kikyo is a bitch, so yeah, I liked killing her off. Kagome is finally getting to enjoy her fiance a bit there!

_cluster _- Thank you. I'm very happy with the way I destroyed Kikyo. Bankai is also always the awesome. Just gotta get to the Endscape release now...


	10. Passion and Precipice

**Note: **_There is a small bit of citrus at the beginning, but not for long. For any that wish to skip by! Also, I accidentally called Byakuya Kagome's husband. Tis not true, I fail, they're just engaged again atm._

**Chapter Ten:** _Passion and Precipice _

_"They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."_

_**-Carl W. Buechner**_

She'd curled her fingers into his hair, having a idle jealous thought of how soft it was for as much as he forced it into the strange style he wore. It was sort of fun to let her left hand play with the strands hanging from the kensaiken on the right side of his head. Though those thoughts were hardly the ones at the surface.

She was more taken aback at how demanding the kiss had become so quickly. It wasn't harsh, but his lips were echoing the hunger of wandering hands. He deepened the kiss at the same time his arms tickled along hers moving into her sleeves to tease the naked flesh of her arms while tugging her tighter to his chest.

It was all so intoxicating.

The way he touched her, kissed her, the very way he tasted on her lips. A vague apple sweetness mixed with the edge of spices. How the hell does someone taste kind of like apple cinnamon!

Though normally she might consider the fact that she must seem so plain in comparison to the noble lord of soul society she was much too busy enjoying the fact that he was still entertaining her so completely anyway.

It was subconscious when she started to grind against him, able to feel his arousal despite the layers of clothing between them. Dizzy with the taste and feel of her future husband bashfulness never reared it's timid head. Particularrly not when after she started he'd paused in the embrace just long enough to gasp, the intake of air tickling her lips and only helping to further drop her off the edge of desire.

It was hard for her to say how much time had passed but she was still disoriented and confused when he stood up with her and paused the kissing. She'd kissed his neck but he set her back on the couch by herself, holding her hands in her lap when she started to reach back up for him. "Kagome, don't misunderstand. The prince is almost here..."

The words got her to blink and realize that her kimono and hair were very dishelved, and that Byakuya was fixing his own with his business expression already back on his face. They'd been pulling at each others clothes just a minute ago...though without him against her personally with his siren's taste and feel she remembered immediately to blush as she'd only fixed her kimono and not her hair when there was a knock at the door.

Byakuya looked rather fine but she ducked away embarrassed to find a powder room in hopes of fixing her hair. Though she was fairly certain the stormy gaze had caught her expression and state of affairs.

"Is she all right?" Sestran asked, glancing after the vanishing Kagome and looking back at Byakuya curiously. "I felt the release of your blade."

"There was a second assassin." Byakuya commented in his usual tone. "She is dealt with, at least temporarily. There was much she said that you may be able to shed some light on."

Sestran raised a silver brow lightly. "Report what occurred in the exchange Captain Kuchiki."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The energy was thick in the air, it was somewhat similar to a day that was extremely humid, where everything felt exceptionally heavy and with a complete lack of anything redeeming to offer comfort. Though that was a mild explanation, it was exponentially worse than anything Ishida could think to describe. Though the creatures had run off, he could feel the spiritual pressure eating at his bones and sapping his stamina. It was creepier that some of it seemed to be eating into the real world.

There were winds that were too heavy to be normal weather in this area for the time of year, if that wasn't bad enough, a few branches had fallen from trees here and there and all of the wildlife seemed to have run into whatever hole it had to hide in.

Ishida was vaguely wondering if staying to watch the events after leaving a message on the phone number Rukia had given him. He couldn't know if she'd even get it or knew how to check her voice mail but doing what he could to make certain this battle didn't reach into the mortal city was the best thing he could do.

Sparks were flying around and a small fires were starting and then quickly being extinguished around the two opponents. Following the fight at all was extremely difficult, the soul reaper captain had flash step and the other thing, Ishida had only felt it's energy before in regards to the Kagome girl in his class that soul society had replaced with one of it's fake souls months before. Though it seemed neither of them were really moving out of the clearing they had expanded slightly with their presence, not toward the city at any rate.

It was a good half minute before they appeared in a single spot long enough to be facing off, both catching breath after all the quick movement. Each spotted a couple cuts, though Kenpachi's body counted at a half dozen and there were only a few on the silver haired creature.

Kenpachi was laughing like mad. "Great great. You started out able to cut me. Guess I should get serious early on. Though I'd be easy cause of that wimp clown, better not keep thinking that."

Ishida put a hand on the nearest tree to help balance himself the the extra explosion of spiritual pressure that cut visibly out from Kenpachi when he removed the eyepatch. Lines curling through the ground outward from the tiny crater that appeared beneath him. A small blur of pink fell to the ground near him as even the Lt was forced down from the pure pressure of both of the warriors together. Though her happy squeal as she bounced back up to watch next to Ishida let him know she was fine regardless.

Sesshomaru was staring with only a vaguely more narrowed set of golden eyes than usual, his expression still exceptionally neutral despite the strength (and insanity) of the bell wearing Kenpachi. "That tiny change and you consider yourself stronger than I? You are just a slightly larger pest than the fool you reference."

"Why do most of the strong ones never have any fun with it!" Kenpachi was more stating than asking a question, leaping back into things and grinning more when his strikes were not only deflected in quick succession but the small hit he got in was returned by several gashes appearing along his chest arms and legs in return. "Guess two hands it is."

"Wow, such a great friend for Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed happily when she saw Kenpachi able to act on more of his power. Ishida didn't have the heart to point out that he was losing the battle, he wasn't sure it was easy to take in himself. He supposed Ichigo had defeated him, but somehow this seemed different...that this strange creature seemed different.

More blows were also hitting Sesshomaru now that Kenpachi had gotten more serious, though the demon seemed to be hesitating somewhat.

"Hold back and I'll kill ya." Kenpachi pointed out before digging his blade into the demons shoulder-blade and pulling it out by cutting a small line to his armpit. "This is the best time I've had in ages! Don't let politics get in the way."

Sesshomaru indeed had only hesitated in hopes of not starting any further issue with the spiritual people that still held Rin's descendant. His eyes however filled from the edges with red as the gold darkened to a black, his claws grasping the Tensaiga more tightly before he leapt back and turned the blade horizontal to the ground in front of him. "Such a lucky strike will not be repeated. Dragon strike!"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow but was still too close, he managed to raise his sword in a slight parry of the energy that raced toward him, drawn it seemed from the sky, earth, existence itself. Spritual pressure curling into blue lightning that sent him flying across the field. A few trees taken out by the captain's slow coming to a halt. There was blood in his mouth now, he could feel it all over him, but he smiled and pushed himself to a knee, wanting to continue the battle for sure after something like that!

Ishida was trying to see it all but the illumination from the attack was so brilliant it was impossible to have seen exactly how it worked. He could tell that it was a spiritual attack of great magnitude. The fact that Kenpachi still held a normal form despite all the blood and cuts, and that he was getting ready to keep going was almost unbelievable even for him. He was so beaten he never saw the soul reaper in the pink kimono coming.

Then a few drops of a liquid Kenpachi was accustomed with fell on him. He picked up the scent of the green liquid the 4th Squad used to knock out people and looked down at it with a frown. "Well shi..."

He didn't even finish the statement before he fell to the ground asleep. Yachiru seemed to consider a bit before grabbing Ishida - who yelled a protest - and jumping over toward her Captain and frowning a little with a pout at the more flamboyant captain.

"Yachiru. Kenpachi's had his fun, take him back to 4th Squadron eh?" Shunsei Kyoraku ordered her, ignoring the frown for now. He was laid back, but he knew the old man was gonna be hard on him and the Prince was livid. Turning to speak to Sesshomaru, though him having put that dangerous sword away was a good sign. "Hey, gotta apologize for him. We didn't notice what he was doing until now."

"You will not be blamed this time. I'll allow him to live but keep your pests away from my doorstep in the future." Sesshomaru stated cooly, heading back toward his estate to check for any damages without saying anything else. He wouldn't admit that he'd taken a fair amount of damage from the creature, but he was perfectly confident he could have crushed him.

"Kinda scary guy." Shunsei thought aloud, turning to blink at the new hogtie that had been put on Ishida in the short moment he'd been pondering the demon. Yachiru was almost as scary as her captain too...

**End Chapter**

It's sorta short. I apologize. I wanted to write for a while but didn't have a lot of time and not sure if I'll have some for a while so wanted to post something. Hope the fight was cool enough.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Tsukiei_ - To survive he'd have to tolerate a lot he wouldn't want to as far as pride was concerned. So I imagine he's got a quicker kill switch...which is still hard to imagine.

_Sugar0o _- Your reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy! I cannot tell you my plans. You read it pretty much the way it was suppose to be. Though it's hard for me to do a lot of side stories, I'm already having mental issues keeping up with what I have going on. I never muched liked Ichigo's dad either which makes him harder to write. I hope no one kills me over the fight.

_Neo-Crystal _- I am with you, he's just making something up to turn on the bad guys later. Or try to show his sword what an idiot it's being. Silly Senbonzakura should stay flower petals. Though it is amusing to me he is so narcissistic his sword looks like him in armor with blue eyes.


	11. A Lot of Shock

_**Chapter Eleven:**_ _A Lot of Shock_

_A sudden bold and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open. _

_**-Francis Bacon**_

Byakuya had finished explaining the events of the recent attack by the one Kagome kept calling Kikyo. Watching Sestran pace slowly across one of the open areas of the room, following his occasional glances toward the hallway where Kagome was likely still trying to get her kimono in presentable order.

_"I'll have to work on how quickly I'm able to unravel those knots."_ He thought to himself vaguely, smiling slowly when Sestran sent him a more observant look. _ "Yes, we were doing exactly what you are thinking about."_

He didn't have to say it aloud for the sly expression to tell it to the Prince clearly, he was perfectly fine with the Prince understanding that Kagome was his. He wouldn't overstep by outright saying it unless the Prince overstepped, but it was best to not allow him to think otherwise even for a moment.

"Would you like to sit down highness?" He offered politely, expecting the negative shake of the Prince's head.

"No." Sestran had a vague frown on his face, though he stopped pacing and was looking out the window. "I am uncertain as to who exactly is organizing these attacks or the truth of what they told Kagome. My mother rarely mentioned such things to me, though I doubt she would have been aware at the time when she still lived here."

"It is reasonable to believe that they will have other priestess' or even priest's in their small army. Though I am not willing to completely take the story that was given as fact, likely there are some aspects of truth in it."

Sestran was still staring out the window, though his expression had grown steadily more sour as Byakuya's statement had come to it's end. He seemed torn, still staring at the same spot he'd been without seeing it.

"What of Kagome highness?" Byakuya's main concern at the moment was his fiance, he knew that it was dangerous for her to stay here but also figured the reach of this new enemy might still be able to find her. "She likely isn't safer in any one place than any other."

"Return to earth with her." Sestran answered, his voice a bit soft. "While this is happening I will be unable to work with her on magic, though I expect you to do your best to continue her lessons. We will need to contact the other cities within the council and see if such troubles are extending into their territories as well."

"It has been years sense a common correspondence." Byakuya seemed vaguely surprised. "Do you believe they will offer you some form of answer?"

"If there is a problem they will." Sestran nodded. "They will tell us they can deal with their own issues, otherwise they will return with an offer of aid and apology for our trouble."

Kagome meanwhile was settled near the door of the powder room she'd been using to realign her garments. Frowning as she listened to the two men discussing her. _"They don't know...that's why the Prince wants me to go back to the mortal world. Less of a danger of blowing up like Kikyo was talking about. Will I ever be okay? The fate that Kikyo spoke of, could I survive it even if it were to occur._

The simple idea of being forced to endure the things that were mentioned, of being plucked and forced away from everyone she loved and cared about, it was enough to bring moisture to her eyes. She'd always known there was danger in the various things she did with Inuyasha, and even in staying in soul society, but for all the time she'd spent in the underworld, she hadn't actually much considered death. In particular her own, she wasn't even eighteen years old...

"I'm not certain Earth is the safest place for her...at least not within the city where she is from. While it is the one most greatly tied to our own, it is likely going to be watched or even targeted by the enemy if they are truly seeking her death. It would do her no good if she feared constantly for the safety of her family and friends." Byakuya mentioned calmly, watching the Prince as he returned to pacing.

"She must return to Earth, for as long as we remain unaware of what could possibly happen with her I don't want her here." The Prince answered with certainty. "What alternative would you suggest Captain?"

"We could travel together as one of the emissaries carrying the letters to the neighboring society's." Byakuya answered with a small shrug. "The Kuchiki family still retains residences in any of the other cities, if we could not find a suitable inn then we would have places to stay."

"How long has it been sense any of the noble families even traveled the void?" Sestran commented aloud, it didn't seem that much of a question. "Your grandfather was the last was he not?"

Byakuya nodded, no reason to speak to that one.

"You have never transversed the void then..." Sestran paused to look at Byakuya, it was much harder to pick out emotions through a door but Kagome sensed some vague skepticism. "We cannot even be certain how Kagome would hold up there."

"We need not transverse it." Byakuya answered with a small shrug. "We can travel there though the real world and return to the spiritual. If they ask about the break of protocol we can say we were concerned as to this new threat catching one of the letter holders."

"It is pushing it, we'll need to send everyone in such a manner...but it would make it harder for them to interfere in the real world than the void." Sestran replied, sounding less skeptical. "Where will you go?"

"The Shirei court would be the first they would consider. I would prefer the Sepul court to the southern lands. Those are the ones I have read the most of and seem the less traditional of the many." He replied.

_"They're not even asking me again."_ Kagome thought with a sigh, but she had a hard time stepping in, it was so official and she wasn't completely certain she'd gotten the knot right on her kimono. It's sorta difficult to tie a knot thats behind you, more or less make it look good. She didn't recognize almost any of the terms they were using while they bantered either. It was never fun to look like the idiot trying to catch up to the rest of the genius's. Staying put wasn't so bad. _"They'd probably keep doing it even if I was out there and I'd just have to feel stupid. At least they wanna keep me safe I suppose."_

"They do seem one of the more liberal ones, though vagrant hollows will be more of an issue there." Sestran replied, finally nodding. "It'll be done. You'll leave tonight with the rest of the messengers. In the meantime, speak with your sister and your lieutenant, I have a special assignment in mind for them."

Byakuya let a eyebrow raise but the Prince was looking down the hall where Kagome had never reappeared, finally shrugging to himself and leaving again without answering the unspoken query. Kagome didn't emerge til she heard Byakuya tell her the Prince had left, he smiled just a bit when she asked him to help her re-tie the knot in the kimono. _"Never enough time in the world."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Renji and Rukia both had slightly agape mouths, blinking slowly at the Prince's request. Well, demand would have been a better way to put it, they were still staring after his back as he walked away. Renji was the first one to actually get a word in before he vanished and left them completely dumbfounded.

"Highness, I don't mean to question." He commented with as much pride as he could muster. "How on earth do you plan to have us do that? My tattoo's and my hair...and then, Rukia would have to grow at least a foot in height..."

That got the red haired soul reaper a death glare from his shorter friend.

"You need not be perfect." Sestran replied without turning around. "You will be spending the majority of your time alone in the personal quarters of Captain Kuchiki and his fiance. I only expect you to wear basic aspects of disguise and to outright avoid being seen outside of the family cabin out there. Do you understand?"

_"Not at all."_ Renji thought but finally managed. "Yes, highness."

_"No" _Rukia thought at the same time, but bowed and repeated Renji's statement.

"Um..." Renji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not looking at Rukia. Pretending to be Byakuya was already bad enough, he could already picture his Captain kicking him out of the squad or demoting him to latrine cleaner. It wasn't any better that Rukia was playing the part of his 'fiance'. _"Talk about hell on earth, she's gonna murder me..."_

"We must." It was all she said, she was always dutiful when the name of her house was involved, adopted or otherwise she would do her best to honor the Kuchiki name. "But I worry for my brother...where will he be that there must be a fake like this?"

"I think they could have picked someone else." Renji complained finally once the level of energy lowered enough he figured the Prince was well out of hearing distance. "The Captain will be fine though, always is. I'm more worried about me..."

"After that short comment you should be!"

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome couldn't help but stare.

It was often making her have to be pulled out of running into someone or tripping or otherwise causing a small ruckus as they made their way through the crowded Tokyo airport, but she couldn't help it.

The sight of Byakuya in jeans (though he had a lovely shirt on) was just more than her already busy brain was having a easy time comprehending. Not to mention he'd taken out the kensaiken he constantly wore otherwise, leaving his hair half in his face in a manner that was messy but still unfairly alluring. Like he'd gone from the perfect noble honorable knight captain sort to the more roguish never average model sort.

The reasoning was well enough, they needed to look comfortable, blend in, seem like any other tourists heading over to Australia soon.

But it was Byakuya wearing blue jeans. The world was out of order.

"Could you attempt to be a little more conspicuous?" He finally leaned over and whispered to her. "People are watching your repeated failures to walk in a straight line."

"I highly doubt it's me they are watching." She answered with a glance around. "You did notice it's mostly women...you are the one that needs to be more conspicuous."

"Is my disguise not fitting?" Byakuya seemed vaguely insulted but was keeping up a mostly business mode attitude while they were in public. Tugging Kagome out of the way of another approaching cart taking people through the terminals.

"Um, that's not why they are staring." Kagome giggled at the eyebrow raise she got in return, it was sorta amusing that while he was so narcissistic at times he had no real idea how drop dead gorgeous he was. "I guess if it was a year ago, I'd be staring with my tongue out like all the rest."

"I will take that as a compliment." He commented, tugging her shoulder, this time toward the number where they were suppose to wait for their plane, they still had twenty minutes before it would board but that was better than trying to rush at the last minute.

"Man, I wish that they allowed you to put more luggage beneath the plane." Kagome complained, putting down her heavy carry on and rubbing at her shoulder uncomfortably. "Such cheapskates these airlines."

"You could have put it beneath the plane." Byakuya pointed out. "We are flying first class, you do realize that money isn't much of an issue?"

"It's the principle!" Kagome answered grumpily. "Just cause you can pay it doesn't mean you should have to! Man, you walk too fast too, I'm thirsty just from all the rushing and pulling."

"They're selling waters there." Byakuya gestured at one of the many shops littered throughout the place, people doing their best to make money anyway possible. "Don't complain they're too expensive."

Kagome paused after having opened her mouth, shutting it again as Byakuya walked off toward the vendor. Shaking her head and muttering to herself mockingly. _"Don't gotta be so mean about it!"_

She watched him move over, smiling a little after the thoughts despite herself, she knew he was being nice, much more than he might have been months ago. Though her moment of warm fuzzy feelings came crashing to a shocked halt when a woman walked up and copped a feel on his behind and whispered something in his ear.

**End Chapter**

So, a trip! I'm developing my own outer areas of how soul society - and other 'society's' of their world work. As a single city for all the dead on the world (even if it's super large) is really silly to me. So there will be more on that in chapters soon to be (I hope). Keep reading!

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ - I like to write Ishida. I'm pondering doing a Ishida/Kagome fic someday if I ever finish this monster. She has a hard time concentrating on Inuyasha, he hasn't been a part of her life in a while. She forgets about him. Which bothers her, but thats sort of a fact of life when it comes to ex's.

_Neo-crystal_ - Yes the show made me go 'ooh look at that!' I hope this weeks will be equally as interesting!

_AzalynAngel_ - Yeah, I wanted to resolve it without either side dying. I like them both a lot...though I'm okay with the end result I might go back and try to add some meat way later whenever I actually finish this huge fiction.


	12. Unexpected Delays

-1**Chapter Twelve:** _Unexpected Delays_

_Nowadays harmony comes almost as a shock._

_**-Kathleen Jessie**_

There was only the smallest flicker of one of Byakuya's eyes that gave away even the slightest surprise, even then Kagome only noticed because she was so used to searching for emotions on his face. He was turned around with the offending hand of the woman held up and away from himself in the air. Kagome couldn't hear him but given the now fearful expression of the girl she could imagine whatever he'd said wasn't in any way friendly.

Part of her was screaming to go and interfere in case he got too aggressive but the whole scene was just too much for her mind to keep up with. The logical part of her brain was numbed out by the surprise and a bit of her own anger at the presumptuous business woman's approach of her fiance'. A part of her wanted the woman to get smacked…

Byakuya meanwhile had simply warned her to avoid such lecherous behavior in the future and let her hand go, picking up his purchase and walking back toward Kagome. He hated the mortal world, he avoided it as much as possible. Not only did he have to pretend to blend in with the peasantry they were all incredibly rude. Even that he could manage easier if he could do more to actually put them in their place more than simply giving them a simple lecture.

It was just as well that he didn't look back when he walked away, he did know enough of the human world to recognize the rude gesture of her holding her middle finger at him. Kagome was frowning a little still by the time he got back and handed her the bottle of water, sitting next to her.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, not sure what to say really but glad that he'd left her that insulted.

"Fine." He answered indifferently. "I'll just be glad when we leave this place."

"I don't like flying either." Kagome agreed, misreading his particular thoughts that time. "Airports are always so full of busy people."

"People with a lack of etiquette might be a better statement." He replied as he shifted to avoid a woman that had sat on the other side of him and was staring. It wasn't that he didn't know women tended to be attracted to him, who wouldn't be? It was more a matter of how annoying women in the real world were about it. None of them tended to have any real grasp of manners and were about as direct as the whores in the lower districts of soul society.

"Things are just a little different here." Kagome half-agreed, trying to keep a neutral position in hopes she'd not have to fight to travel sometime in the future when she wanted to. "I don't think it was nice of her to approach like that either though."

"We should be on our way soon, we at least do not have to share space with anyone else." He commented, first class was at least good for that. It was bad enough he was forced to take such transportation with Kagome in the first place, he wouldn't lower himself to anything but the best available.

"Attention passengers for the seven o'clock flight to Sydney." A rather flamboyant sounding man that reminded her of one of the members of the eleventh squadron had come on the mic. "We are sorry to inform you that our plane is having technical difficulties and we will be delayed until tomorrow morning at nine A.M. We apologize for any inconvience this causes and will provide rooms at our hotel until then if you will kindly line up."

"Aw come on…" Kagome frowned a little, it was difficult not to join in Byakuya's brooding after an announcement like that. She really wanted to be on her way, she was excited about traveling to a new country and it was disappointing the plane wasn't working. There was also the vague fear the people after her would hunt them out while they remained in Japan but it was more of an aside. She didn't feel as if she was in real danger with Byakuya there.

"It's fine." He said, though she could tell he was frustrated as well. "Wait here a moment."

She watched him as he got up and headed over toward the line, stepping to the front and sending a glare she'd rarely witnessed from him at the small moment of protest from the man at the head. He backed off though and Byakuya spoke with them for a short while.

"I have to start coming with so I can hear what he says to people." Kagome thought idly as she watched the color drain from the flamboyant workers face as he raised his hands as if explaining.

There was another few comments from Byakuya and the guy might as well have been sweating bullets, eventually he nodded and gestured a bit, giving directions as best she could tell. She really did have to start walking with him, this was a bit much him scaring everyone around him.

Once he returned he ignored the slightly sour expression she was giving him, they'd already had a discussion of how intimidating people wasn't the answer on the bus that morning and she'd had a similar set of features then.

"What did you say?" She asked shaking her head disappointedly at his calm demeanor, knowing it wasn't ever as simple as it seemed.

"I explained it would be unwise to offer us anything but the best treatment or my companies money would be moving elsewhere. As a manager he understood the situation, we'll be heading to the penthouse of the hotel the airport owns." He said quietly, picking up Kagome's bag before she could continue to protest. She'd been rubbing her shoulders the entire time she'd been sitting and waiting and he wanted to just get away from the other mortals before they continued to goad him.

She blinked and moved after him, thinking about saying he didn't have to carry her bag but she let it slide after a moment as he already seemed as if he wasn't at all happy about any of this situation. "Probably getting the best room in the house was just needed instead of a side prize. He really is still just as prideful as ever."

She smiled a little despite herself at the thought, she was enjoying walking behind him and perhaps him in jeans wasn't that bad after all. It was a good blocks walk to the tram that would take them over the hotel. Then a ride up the elevator and the room they were given was big enough to be half of the top floor. Grand but not in the same manner as some of the lavish areas she'd seen in soul society. If his estate were to be placed next to this room it would become incredibly bland in comparison.

_"Guess when you are that spoiled it only makes sense to look down on everything else."_ She smirked some at the slight distaste hidden beneath the usual mask of neutrality. It was just a part of him and she had to admit it was a little endearing when he turned all high and mighty business mode.

"This is really nice." She said as she noted a fruit basket compliments of the company that ran the airline on a small coffee table. "The fruit looks fresh, would you like something?"

"No, thank you." He stated with a single negative shake of his head. "I am glad you find the room adequate."

She laughed outright at that one, giggling more when he moved to look at her more directly, it was another moment before his eyebrow raised. "Is there a reason you find this so amusing?"

"No no." She chuckled and rubbed at her eyes where they'd began to tear. "You just make me laugh. Seems we have a whole evening to ourselves, nothing to be sad about right?"

"You are correct." He offered a lighter smile to her at the attitude she was giving him. He likely appeared incredibly rude himself given where she used to live before she had moved into his estate at the soul society. He would need to appear less disdainful of normal mortal things so he wouldn't insult her.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, all that running around today and you are still all perfect as usual." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully to try to keep him in his less serious side for a while. "It's really unfair you know."

"Give it a few hundred years and things might come easier to you." He answered with a shrug of his own, joining her on the couch where she'd sat. "I'll order food while you bathe if you'd prefer."

"Sounds fine." She agreed, leaning over and kissing his cheek and grinning at him. "Just don't start scaring people over the phone…if anyone could with just a statement you could."

"I appreciate all the flattery." He returned with a dry humor.

She giggled and vanished into the bathroom with a small smile of her own, the showers and hot water of the real world was something she'd actually began to miss with only the bath's in soul society. The modern bathroom was something the real world had on it's spiritual counterpart hands down.

Byakuya meanwhile was eyeing over the list of things they could order from the kitchen, much more variety than he had expected from such a place, considering for a time before walking toward the bathroom to ask Kagome what she'd like.

He paused as she hadn't closed the door, she'd already undressed and stepped inside, the water flowing over the body openly as her eyes were closed and her head leaned back to take in the wash of warmth openly. She wasn't aware she was being watched but Byakuya wasn't quite considering room service any longer. He set the menu aside and slipped into the bathroom, if he was quiet she'd never see him coming in to join her.

**End Chapter**

Rawr. Horny Byakuya. There may be a lemon next chapter but with as long as this pair has been at each other…no real shock there. Though I haven't decided yet for sure, there could always be some form of interruption. If there is one I will put a warning at the beginning of the next chapter. Now I just gotta get to updating this more often again.

-Aura

_To my reviewers:_

_Bella_ - the idea of it made me laugh too

_Kathy_ - Yes well her family isn't rich so I figured she'd be a bit more of a prude. Sides, if that's the worst they argue it's a good thing.

_Clusterlizard1_ - Yes I'm aware. I'll be moving there myself next year so it seemed like a interesting place to put it.

_Sugar0o_ - I luvs them too. I actually commissioned an artist to do a picture of the pairing for me. It's sexy *wise nod*.


	13. Untold Holiday

_Warning: _There is some citrus here but not a full lemon...if you wanna skip move to the part with the first separation of scenes. Thanks. Merry Christmas.

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Untold Holiday**_

_First time he kissed me, he but only kissed The fingers of this hand wherewith I write; And, ever since, it grew more clean and white._

_**-Elizabeth Barrett Browning**_

Kagome had her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. Though she often preferred to have baths she occasionally wanted to have the water flowing along and over her. Nothing bad at all about a personal shower.

Brown eyes snapped open when his hands first touched her sides, fingers trailing lines of cool contrast to the steamed water coming from the faucet. She turned with a blush already in place but didn't get a chance to mouth what little protest had come to mind before his lips closed over hers.

The widened gaze was only met with the half-lidded and still somehow intense coal gray of his eyes in return. It was out of character for him to be so aggressive but the surprise was quickly giving way to the arousal he inspired.

She glanced along his muscled body before allowing her own eyes to slide shut, the passionate embrace returned as her arms slid around his form, fingers searching over his body with a eagerness that left a hypocritical blush along her face and neck.

Even after all the time they'd spent together it was a little shocking just how powerfully built the aristocrat was, his entire upper body was so perfect it was difficult to take in. It was as chisled as any roman statue, with arms to match. So often was he in the long sleeved kimono of his station as captain it was easy to forget just how robust someone in his position must be.

If she wasn't so distracted by the way his tongue barely teased her lips she likely would have felt flawed in comparison. Though like any girl, she never gave herself the credit she deserved.

She wasn't a tall girl, as it was he was leaning down to meet her lips, his fingers tracing after the water still running through her hair and along her back. She however wasn't so short in comparison that it was uncomfortable. Her long black hair was soft even in the wetness, easy to caress in the forgotten moisture of the shower. She was as curved as any woman, her figure hourglass with skin easy for him to slide his hands over, something he was taking ample advantage of.

Her chest she was a bit small compared to some but she was well proportioned and given that one of his hands had just flickered along her nipple apparently Byakuya wasn't having issue with them.

The almost ravaging kiss stopped only long enough for him to lift her against the wall for leverage. She gasped against the cold of the tile and was about to protest when his mouth re closed around the recently teased breast. The planned comment turned into more of a muffled squeak as her hands fumbled a split second before tightening on his shoulder and arm. The cold was still there but as kisses trailed along to the side of her that had less attention she wasn't concerned with it.

She slipped a little along the wall and used the moment after he'd let out a small growl, likely of frustration for the sudden movement and began kissing along his neck and ear, she could feel him lifting her and moving, the cool of air after moving away from the water, but didn't stop until she felt the fabric of the bed on her back.

She blinked a moment and wasn't certain if this was the way they should react but when he started kissing her again the hesitation went away, they'd known each other for such a long time, she'd wanted him in this way before...even if it was unfamiliar for her and she was a little embarrassed he was taking so much control it was difficult to feel horribly unexperienced.

Then, it was getting difficult to think much at all.

Perhaps sharing a shower was much better than having one all to herself...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"This seems a trivial thing to need the attention of the many courts after such a long period of silence." The oldest and first captain of the soul reapers had a tired edge to his voice, though there was wisdom and age. He was one of the few people to which Sestran offered true respect of opinion. Though more and more lately he found himself hesitating on the decisions that were made by the veteran.

"It is perhaps due time that we all spoke to each other then." Sestran replied aptly, glancing over the long open corridor of the usual meeting area for the captains. None shared the space with the two now but he expected that there would be more filing in soon with questions at the rate things were unfolding. "Regardless, if they are targeting people here, it stands to reason that they will move to targeting others in other realms even if they have not begun already."

"You want ranked members to separate during a time of crisis only to deliver messages to the other courts. It is foolish to lessen our ranks now, tradition dictates we at least send less trained members that may be needed in battle." The old man answered calmly. He wasn't used to taking too many orders in recent years. In particular after the events where the central order was murdered. Nonetheless he hadn't forgotten to show proper respect when it was called for.

"Tradition isn't always the best path to take." Sestran answered with a single shake of his golden locks. "You are the one that told me once we must learn to adjust as needed when the enemy acquires it. Not all battles are fought with swords first Captain. I would appreciate it if you would indulge me in this, I cannot show you the message but understand that it is something I feel needs to reach the other realms."

The old man was watching the young prince quietly. Though the words weren't completely accurate, the prince was a little older than the first captain even if he didn't have as much personal experience with things outside of his normal captivity. The fact that anyone of the royal family was moving so freely where they could be attacked was already a very strange aside to the normal state. It was a sign that his father was finally starting to do poorly, something that could even be talked about in the messages he wanted taken to the other courts.

"What does your father say of this?" He knew it was difficult to read Sestran, years of teaching and speaking with the crowed prince had done little to make him easier to deny.

"Father is resting and I hope I will not need to bother him for such a matter." Sestran answered diplomatically. Officially he didn't yet have the power to force the first captain to do as he said, he could force him by a side of will but that would be exceptionally poor etiquette and could later be used as reason that he wasn't fit to be a ruler himself. The games of politics were always ones he knew well enough.

"I will spare some of the ones you requested, but others I feel could be better represented by some of the rest of the squads lieutenants." The old man knew something was going on but if it was as he feared and Sestran's father was finally suffering the effects of too many years he didn't want to witness it himself. The king had always been something unmoving in his world even as he was an unmoving pillar in the eyes of many of the young soul reapers, it wasn't something he wished to see himself until he had too. "Will a slight change suffice?"

Sestran nodded then and the beaming smile he offered the old man made him a little more comfortable in the decision. "Thank you old friend."

The older man nodded, frowning a little despite the warm feelings he got from the princes gratitude, he was all too familiar with the fact that such sensations weren't truly his own.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The pair was tangled in the sheets, not caring that most of the bedding had been soaked thanks to the quick relocation from the shower, and then had began to dry after the long interlude of activity afterward.

She had an arm wrapped around his chest and her head settled on his shoulder, she was half-asleep and he had his nose on her head, arm around her protectively and stroking the bare skin of her back quietly. He was tired himself, both of them were a bit sore, but he was also hungry, they'd never ended up calling for food and they'd used enough energy that he figured both of them could use some.

He nudged her lightly, voice soft, having it's rare quality of kindness in a whisper. "Kagome, are you hungry?"

"Mmm..." She muttered with a half-groan. "Yeah, I suppose...I don't want to move though."

"I'll call for something." He offered, adjusting her gently and pushing himself up.

"Well I didn't want you to move either." She whined half-heartedly, pulling the sheets around herself as she sat up, failing to straighten her hair. Blushing a little at the way he picked up the phone without any clothes on and started talking. She smiled though and snuck off to the bathroom while he ordered food.

She got herself back in order after fighting with her hair a while and put on pajama's, finding that he'd gotten pants and a shirt on in the meantime as well, though his hair was still down and while the kensaiken he wore as a mark of station did make him regal, she found she also enjoyed the roguish attraction of his hair hanging partly in his face.

They ate in a pleasant silence and Kagome found herself content for the first time in a while despite all the other problems plaguing them. Things all seemed perfectly well in the world, as if she'd finally found the place she belonged despite the strange circumstance that lead her there.

**End Chapter**

Just for Christmas you get a chapter full of fluff, and a little plot, but mostly fluff. And no cliffhanger cause I figure that I can let Kagome and Byakuya be happy at least for the holidays. Merry Christmas to all my readers!

-Aura

To my reviewers:

Thank all of you for the support and attention!

_Sugar0o _- You got couplely! Though I think the citrus-ey stuff was as much in good taste as I could make it.

_Tsukiei_ - You caught me, turning him into a peeping tom was so my goal - ;)

_Neo-Crystal_ - There weren't interruptions, just alterations to the show during inappropriate moments?

_Miko_ - Yay such a awesome review! I wish there were more Byakuya/Kagome fictions out there too, I'm totally in love with the pairing (I even commissioned a fanart of them!) Yes Sestran is Crown Prince and I sorta wish I could bite him too ;) Hope I get more awesome reviews in the future.


	14. Infinite World

_For those readers unsure in the last chapter: _ They did the horizontal tango...for hours in fact...but I don't do well writing that sort of thing in great detail most of the time so I tried to go for tasteful hinting. Also, I will be diverting into a lot of my own creation of things never touched on in the manga or anime much here. I don't include filler anime cause most of the time I don't watch it...this last arch aside...

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Infinite World_

_"For all the talk of the power of darkness, many forget that without light there could be no shadow."_

**-Cappadocians**

"So, where are we going exactly?" Kagome asked curiously as they were nearing the end of their meal, she'd been famished after their active afternoon but was intent on keeping a conversation before she let her mind wander too much over the idea of kidnaping him and holding him prisoner in this hotel room for the rest of their lives. "I know you said it's another soul society, but how does that work? How many are there exactly?"

"There are seven courts that hold royalty, nobility, and warriors to defend themselves, there are a small scattering of other outposts that often are in areas rarely haunted by hollows or have people with enough spiritual energy to defend them. Though each of them to a point is still within lands controlled by a court. There used to be two other courts, but both were destroyed long before my time or even my family's time as a noble house if the stories are to be believed. Though as to how they vanished in the first place is left often to various fairy tales I'd rather not teach as they are conjecture more than fact."

She listened curiously, everything was so much larger than she expected it to be, it was sort of foolish to have assumed soul society was the only place in the entire world for souls to go when they died. She smiled a little at the serious attitude he so easily dropped back into, she found it incredibly cute when he did that.

"The Seireitei court is the one you already know, we've gone over enough history that we'll skip that part for the moment. We control a large portion of what you would know as Asia reaching into India and further north into Russia. The Shirei court is the largest of the courts, centered in an area that seems to be in constant war in your world, the Middle East. As the lines of the countries change so commonly here it is best to generalize. They deal with all things in that area as well as the upper northwest corner of your country Africa."

Kagome nodded, sipping at her drink and taking in the names and where as best she could, curious about this new information as it had never before surfaced in her studies. "The court where we are heading is the Sepul court, it is the smallest of the courts and lies in the center of the country you know as Australia. It also watches over some of the areas bordered with ours and on rare occasion is tasked to patrol the frozen southern land of Antarctica."

"Wait, if we need help, why are we contacting the smallest court?" Kagome wanted to learn the rest but was still trying to remember what was already mentioned and was curious of the plan behind this.

"The Sepul court is small but they are fierce warriors, if a bit untraditional, they are capable of taking care of their court well and despite the small size few issues have come from them in the past." Byakuya paused his previous list to explain. "It is also predictable that we would go to the largest court first so Sestran did not wish to see you endangered by any possible attacks on those taking that route."

"Oh." Kagome blinked as she thought about it, that despite all the poor treatment she'd offered the gold haired prince he was still concerned enough for her well being to give them one of the safer paths. "Okay, well go ahead. Four more right?"

He offered a small smile in answer and continued his explinations. "The Ehgana court takes care of the rest of the area of Africa and many surrounding islands though they have avoided contact traditionally even when the courts spoke more commonly. They are almost constantly at war themselves with hollows, the creatures seem to have a liking for that dark place."

She nodded still trying to take it all in and he was moving right along.

"To the north of them and somewhere in the country you all call Britain is the second oldest and largest of the courts, Leshkala. The Seireitei comes in third by the way." He added for good measure. "They are much more traditional than some of the others but they have ways and traditions that do not match our own very much. I generally dislike dealing with them when it is possible to avoid it."

She grinned to herself despite the semi-serious topic, the idea of Byakuya not liking someone cause of differing traditions just amused her.

"The second youngest of the courts is the Endalan court based in your world's North America, though it is growing at an immense rate none of us truly predicted." He stated it like he'd seen the days when it had been developed. "They dont' have many traditions of their own, as when people migrated the culture of the courts that were already there was blended into all of the rest and it is a mishmash of things that I'm not sure everyone even understands the background for."

She sipped her drink so she didn't giggle, he was being all superior again, and it was very cute but sort of funny the way he had both disdain and a forced respect in his tone when he mentioned some of the courts he was telling her about.

"The last court is the Pamenda. I know little of them only that they are somewhere in the area you know as South America and seem to be haunted by the same issues that plague the Ehgana court." He explained with a final shrug. "One of the courts once resided in North America that was destroyed and the other sank into the ocean years before even Sestran's father was born."

"I never realized it was so much further reaching....all of these places have royalty like Sestran?" She had to ask, the idea of so many people that could just bend whoever they wanted to their will bothered her.

"No. Only the first three courts have royal family's of their own. The rest each have at least two or three noble families but often end up being the ones that learn the most of the other parts of soul society. To avoid issues such as inbreeding it is common for arranged marriages to be set up by families of different cities, or at least it was before they ceased to contact each other as freely as they once did."

"Why did they all stop talking to one another?" Kagome asked, she couldn't help it, this was all something that was very interesting, it put a whole new level to a world she thought she'd begun to understand and just discovered she only had millions more questions.

"I am uncertain, a lack of need I would imagine. Rarely these days do people bother to transverse the void." He answered and before she could ask continued to a new explanation. "The void is the infinite space of the spiritual pathways, where there are some connections to the spirit world from the human world that appear as caves or normal...quick travel between two soul society's requires one to move beyond the visual requirements of the real world and to travel through nothingness for a time before reaching their destination."

"That sounds sort of scary." Kagome commented as she imagined just wandering around blind.

"It is dangerous for those not of exceptional spiritual pressure and willpower." He replied with a nod of his own at her comment. "From what I understand those that are unprepared end up lost in that darkness, occasionally to be found elsewhere years or even decades later, but often never found again at all."

"Well, I guess I'd much rather have a delayed plane." Kagome observed, something about the way he talked about it made her nervous. "And I do like seeing you in jeans."

Byakuya raised a brow just a bit at the compliment, amused himself at how easily she decided it was to just travel in the mortal world. It seemed prudent not to mention that it was illegal most times to arrive at another court by anything but the void. Why the law was enacted as such he wasn't sure, but times of emergency were suppose to allow people to avoid that particular rule and he figured Sepul would be untraditional enough not to mind really.

Kagome seemed to be trying to remember everything he'd just told her or at least process more questions for him, and he gave her time, knowing it was a lot to take in at once when the other courts weren't a commonly taught thing to anything but high ranking soul reapers. Even the knowledge of the void was considered privileged information, if too many people learned of it then it was only a matter of time before the weak would kill themselves attempting to transverse it. Fear of some ambush was also there, but as you could feel the ripples of energy before such gateways opened it wasn't a wise way for people to attack.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kagome had to take a break from the learning for a while, and it seemed to be somehow souring Byakuya's mood. Which she had no intention of allowing after the delightful afternoon they'd spent together. If she had to change the subject that was just as fine, at the rate things were going he'd want to give her a test on subject matter if they didn't stop soon anyway.

"A bit of a change." He noted that he observed her obvious attempt to change the subject. "I've never had much interest in that form of entertainment. Not quite like a live play, seeing it acted out where they don't get second chances to do it right. Whenever we finish all this we should see a play or opera."

"Opera?" Kagome blinked a little, she knew that ritzy people generally liked that stuff but she had gone to one once and been so bored she wanted to sleep but her mother wouldn't let her. "I'd rather not."

He smiled slowly at that reaction. "I see you aren't a fan. It tends to be a hit or miss kind of venue, you don't object to a play of some kind?"

"I guess not...I think next year they have Mamma Mia going through and I'd like to see that, I like the music." She commented, considering it a compromise.

"I am unfamiliar but it sounds as if we have a date." He settled a hand over hers and she felt her heart start in her chest immediately at his touch. His fingers were warm and she could remember the warmth of the rest of him clearly enough that she blushed.

He kissed her hand and rose still holding it as if offering to help her up. "We should get some rest, we may have to leave early."

"It's only eight..." She blinked a little at the sly smile she was offered before her blush deepened and she returned the tiny squeeze he'd given to her hand. Rest wasn't exactly on her mind either...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_"They have continued to elude you...and you lost one of our sisters."_ The voice within the void was haunting, a faint whisper whose gender was indecipherable. _"You underestimate them still, they have not even traveled within the void as you originally predicted they might. Instead they travel to look for allies within courts away from here and are beyond your reach within the real world."_

"It is not that simple." Koridomi intoned with quiet sufferance for the insults being leveled on her. "Our backup troops were able to catch four of the runners sent to other cities before they were beyond our reach. The most powerful of the courts will receive nothing and the war laden courts will spare none of their troops while they are still fighting. It leaves them only the new courts to hope for help from. They have yet to even realize what is happening and may be lead to believe that it is actually the Seireitei."

_"We have faith in you sister but you must tread carefully from now on, we have gone beyond the element of surprise and must move swiftly if we wish to dismantle things. The court of 46 still not being replaced is of a great service to us, as is the growing madness in the king, but one wrong step and we could be returned..."_

The voice didn't get the chance to finish the statement. "I will not allow that to happen."

The very idea of being returned to that hell of fighting demons for all eternity was enough to make her more resolved, Sestran couldn't understand and she would simply avoid dealing with him if she couldn't get over her own retained feelings from her better lifetime, who she was no longer, then she would have another priestess deal with him. She couldn't allow it to continue, if it took putting the entirely of existence into oblivion to end her pain, it was a step she was willing to take to avoid the continued torment.

The priestess on their side she didn't want to make suffer as she had, but killing her was likely the only manner in which they would be capable of convincing her of why they needed to do what they were doing. Bringing the torture on sooner was unfortunate but to end the suffering of so many others she had to end the life of the priestess Kagome. "I will do what I must."

_"Be wary Koridomi, there is much light left in the youth of her life. I will find the others and continue the current plans, as you say, we do as we must."_

As the darkness curled back from her vision the once holy Midoriko fully felt the conviction of her words...

**End Chapter**

Whee, more information on my thoughts of soul society, with many names and such that I had to write more notes for the fiction on. Also more plot coming out as things continue and man, I gotta get byakuya and kagome to be less horny...

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Sugar0o -_ Yeah I wanted some warm happy holiday moments before more shit starting hitting the fan. I always saw Byakuya as the in charge sort myself.

_Ayjah_ - Yay for someone thinking it's tactful.

_Tsukiei _- Isn't he though? Rawr.

_Miko no Youkai _- They did, for a while. though there was other stuff too I prefer to remain not too graffic. Yes Sestran is pretty good at the politics but he still has issues of his own.

_Bloodcherry_ - Well yeah, til you were all 'oh wow aura of I love you' gets people every time ;)

_Jjvalour_ - Yeah we went over this a lot...I suck at such things. But repeat it some more, might make me better.

_Foxluna _- There may or may not be someone in Sestran's life soonish as far as that goes but I still have to decide on some stuff first so there may not or may be...dunno yet.


	15. Civil War

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Civil War**_

_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do._

_**-Eleanor Roosevelt**_

There was a tempest brewing over soul society that left normally pleasant blue skies a threatening mix of dark grays and blacks, no rain was falling but the occasional flicker of lightning or thunderous rumbles were enough to leave almost all of those that resided within or outside of the Sereitei's walls hiding underneath shelter. No strikes of the dangerous electrical storm had hit the city in the hours sense the bad weather had appeared but after the recent rumors of damages within the noble quarter at the last bout was enough to leave people nervous.

One would think that normally the people in Rukongai would be the most worried, but ignorance is bliss, of all the people wanting to hide away, they were the least knowledgeable as to the true reason for the bizarre changes in climate. The markets where shelter existed were still running, and the bravest of the kids were playing games of daring others to run out into the fields further than the others, distance before returning being the 'winner' of the young contest.

Within the court of pure souls the unrest was worse, the soldiers of the spiritual city knew the reasons behind the gathering clouds and though the majority would never admit it, they were glad to have the stone around and above them. Flash steps failed to be sluggish for the soul reaper's running messages. Even the captains eyed the sky with a dissatisfaction outside the long windows of the building where they were meeting with General Yamamoto.

Though it was a thin meeting indeed. The captains for the 3rd, 5th, 9th and 12thk had yet to be replaced after their various deaths. Zaraki Kenpachi of 11th squad was still being held in 4th squad barracks for recovery and control after his recent attack on the mortal world. Captain Soi Fon was busy with her own issues involving covert operations. the Prince's request for While some of their paperwork was being taken over by other captains things were growing thin. As it was the meeting was small indeed. The general, Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake therefore made up the small group attending the meeting.

"Eh..." Kyoraku sighed, rubbing his beard as he continued to watch the lines of light arching over the sky, beautiful but deadly. "I never saw him lose his temper, that happened before our days at the academy Ukitake, it's a bit amazing."

"Yeah." Ukitake agreed. The two speaking normally as the meeting had yet to be called to order, the general off to one side speaking with his lieutenant. "It's a bit frightening isn't it?"

"This is mild compared to what he is capable of." The soft spoken comment from Unohana drew the eyes of the rest of the room off troubled skies and to her. "Though, now that he is older, his spiritual pressure has refined itself greatly."

"Which is a concern we will discuss." General Yamamoto stated as he walked out and tapped his staff on the ground, the members of the court falling into their usual positions to either side of him in lines. Though there were enough openings to show how thin the soul society had been pulled in recent years and wars. "We finally have orders that have been sent by the king."

Chojiro Sasakibe began to hand out tied scrolls with the official seal of the king on them to each of the attendees. The serious lieutenant of first squad, not saying anything as he did his work, returning to where he commonly kept a record of what was discussed during the meetings, though he didn't take up a quill.

"Go ahead." The old man gestured. "Open and read them. We'll discuss in a moment."

Most of them read at the same general pace, though Kyoraku was the first to gasp and drop it to his side, looking up at his superior with widened eyes. "What is the meaning of this General?"

He hadn't finished the question before the rest of the group had joined him, some holding equally surprised expressions while others schooled their shock more easily.

"It is as the orders say. The king has relieved us of our compulsion to listen to the Prince, because he has grown too attached to our world. He's been too active in the politics and daily running of soul society on a level the royalty isn't meant to. We are to subvert him and return him to the royal palace before any more damage takes place." The General said calmly, not noting or reacting to the shocked expressions of his Captains. "We will go soon, all of us, and return him before he can learn of this and is still distracted by the last attack."

"It is insanity." Ukitake shook his head. "We do not even know how the King is progressing, none of us have ever even seen him..."

"Yeah." Kyoraku sighed, slumping his shoulders a little. "This is pretty crazy, we're already fighting a war and only have half our normal troops after everything...taking down the Prince would probably take down even more of us."

"Silence." The General slammed his staff down, slight annoyance creeping into the raised voice. "It is shameful of you to speak in such a manner of his majesty. The king knows what is best, you see the effect the world is having on the Prince. Can you not tell that it is only going to get worse?"

"General..." Komamura didn't speak up often during meetings but interjected here. "The Prince has reason for being distraught, you said so yourself after the events of the first attack. Are you not the only one that is controlled by the king himself? None of the rest of us have actually met him to be forced to obey his commands but you. This doesn't seem like the wisest course of action..."

"Silence, did I not tell you that already?" Yamamoto snapped a bit more that time. "Are all of you such children that you fear his presence so greatly? If I must then I will return him by myself."

All other protests fell on deaf ears, the General had vanished from the meeting room before the rest could raise their words. Leaving them quiet and glancing between one another with a lack of certainty. A long rumble echoed their worries and a flash of lightning spurred Hitsugaya to finally speak.

"Guess we need to pick a side." The youngest of the captains commented with a bitter sarcasm. "Looks like we have a civil war adding to everything else."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Well," Kagome grinned at the spacious seats of first class, she'd only flown a couple of times and both were economy and she'd been shoved in the isle where the waitress had kept slamming her elbows with the cart. "...this is really nice. The extra room is for sure much nicer than when I flew last time."

"It is still rather crowded." Byakuya returned darkly, his mood had been sour ever sense they'd left the hotel that morning and had been forced through the long lines of security and then again to get on the plane at all.

It was much larger than any others she'd been on, having three isles of seats with two openings between them and two levels. She was surprised anything so big managed to fly so often and so safely. She'd even gotten to have the window seat for once, while it was boring looking at the runway at the moment she was excited for take off.

"You really are delighted by this." Byakuya pointed out, as if taking it in for the first time. It made her laugh at the comment.

She nodded. "Of course, I never got to sit by the window before. I guess it's different from...other things...but it's still energizing to see this I bet. I'll have never been so high. The planes don't get as high jumping between the islands."

He nodded slowly in reply, though he didn't smile, his poker business face was set and she figured it was actually nicer than the frown he probably wanted to show. It was a eight hour flight down and then he'd said they needed to take a second flight to some city in the middle of the country where the court would be easiest to reach. Somewhere called Alice Springs. She'd never heard of it but she was still just glad to be finally getting to go.

It was the hum of the engines that she figured made her drift off, she never expected any sort of other reason to sleep, didn't realize that her miko powers were manifesting in more than her mostly failed attempts to learn magic...

_The field was incredibly dark, flowing with winds that seemed to tunnel and threaten to form whirlwind's before curling back in on themselves as the clouds themselves seem to ungulate with malevolent energy. If it wasn't for a series of flashes she wouldn't have realized there was anything else to the horrific storm at all._

_In the distance she could pick out a sparkle of gold, and while she couldn't hold on it long enough to truly make it out, she instantly had a feeling the metallic color belonged to the Prince they'd left in Soul Society. He was screaming, but the words were lost on the whistles of the wind though the pain in those yells was something that brought tears to her eyes._

_She tried to reach forward but the moment she moved she was buffered instantly away, sent flying as the winds seemed to realize she was there for the first time and turned their attentions to tossing her around and away from her intended target._

_Then she saw the soul society below her, it was on fire, pieces of it looked completely crushed, lines of destruction written chaotically into it's surface where the tempest had touched down and wiped away what had been. The city seemed to be falling apart and she for all her struggles to look back at the mark of gold at the center of the destruction, couldn't manage to see it anymore._

"No, stop, let me go..." She didn't know she'd been repeating the words aloud, though she felt the sweat on her brow as she opened her blurry eyes to see a worried expression on Byakuya whose hand was on her shoulder, he'd shaken her awake. Nearby two of the attendants looked incredibly worried and a small glance at the window let her know they hadn't even taken off yet.

"Are you okay miss? You should get off and see a doctor. One is waiting at the end of the runway if you think you can walk." The first of the two women commented politely, her expression also apprehensive. "We can't take off with you if you are sick."

"I'll carry her." Byakuya hadn't given her a chance to answer, and she couldn't explain while people were walking with them and gushing over her. She had a horrible feeling that what she saw wasn't just a dream after her last instance with visions. She did manage to get a few words out.

"Thirsty, need to talk, alone." It was broken but it got her point across, she could still feel the sting of the winds as they tossed her as easily as a piece of paper in a gentle breeze. She wondered if that wasn't what Senbonzakura felt like when it was released, but she knew that something was definitely wrong. This whole threat had just gotten much worse, she didn't know what to tell Byakuya but doubted that they could return without having taken their trip to find help.

After the doctor said she could return to her room but should wait at least another day before taking a plane she tried to relax but was afraid to close her eyes for fear the visions of the destruction of her new home would return. It took entirely too long to get back to a place where she could be alone with Byakuya, even he looked concerned but kept himself better than she did. She credited herself with not crying at least and when they'd finally reached a new room of their own she spilled everything she saw, she couldn't help it, it was like she needed to tell it all so it wasn't just on her shoulders. Even as she finished it was as if a bit of a burden had been lifted, though her concern hadn't lessened at all. As much as she was angry at the Prince, she didn't want to believe he could go mad and do such a horrible thing to the soul society.

"Are you all right now?" Byakuya asked as she finished, he'd been watching her seriously during the short period she spit out the story as fast as she could. "You were unresponsive on the plane."

"I'm okay now." She said with a nod. "I've had a few visions before, but they trick me sometimes, I just hope it's not completely true now like it was before..."

"Before?" A single eyebrow raise was the only extra effort he put into asking the question which made her smile a little, his constant strength helped to reassure her.

"Yes, I saw a vision of the Prince being cut down, but I thought it was just a nightmare, then it happened but it was just an illusion of the one guy's sword." Kagome explained hurriedly. "I knew I had to tell you after last time."

"It is regrettable news, I'll send word to Renji before we leave tomorrow, but we cannot go back." He said with responsibility putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead. "You rest and I'll order us food again, seems we have at least one more night inside before having to start over again."

"I'm sorry..." She felt a bit guilty being the reason he'd have to redo everything he seemed to dislike so much.

"It's not your fault." He answered before vanishing from the room and she heard him speaking calmly on the phone as he ordered food for them. She had to force herself to take a deep breath and let it out, calming down was in order for certain. Whatever was happening at Soul Society, they couldn't afford anymore delays, help was definitely something they would need to return with if what she saw came to pass.

**End Chapter**

Cliffhangy like. More than lately. Moving things along, involving more characters than our main two. Lovely as they are, need plot and all :). Hope folks keep reading, reviewing, and most importantly, enjoying.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tsukiei_ - I made them up mostly, though I think a couple are related to death type things I remembered off hand. I just still am pretty sure there have to be other soul society's.

_Sugar0o _- The plot is going a bit against poor Kagome...but she always manages cause it usually is. There are some fun things to come. Plans plans.

_Kathryn J. Blair_ - Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I can't really answer everything here but I hope to keep seeing feedback from you!


	16. Orders and Agreements

**Chapter Sixteen:** _**Orders and Agreements**_

"_Despite crime's omnipresence, things work in society, because biology compels it. Order eventually restores itself, by psychic equilibrium."_

_**-Camille Paglia**_

Her first thought was how barren things were. As Kagome headed down the steps off the plane and onto the end of the runway, walking a small path up toward the building that actually functioned as the airport. It was some city in the middle of Australia, though it seemed more like a place put in the middle of nowhere. Cracked dirt and desert terrain broken with an occasional patch of green for a small tree or bush reached out as far as she could see in the direction opposite the airport building.

Rarely in the distance she could make out small hills or mountains sticking out of the otherwise flat terrain and making them immediately obvious. Though they didn't stay in the building long and were heading in a car out of the small community. She wasn't certain what to expect, only that they had a little while before they'd reach the general area Byakuya planned to re-enter Soul Society.

"What's the void?" She had been so caught up in their physical activities the last few days she'd forgotten to ask him. Remembering as she looked around that it'd been mentioned as a travel alternative.

"The void is an area outside of normal human habitation that is similar to your oceans. It has nothing and the waters are dangerous to tread. I've never seen beneath the surface myself but I know that there are suppose to be all manner of hollow that live there, waiting for anyone unfortunate to wander within." He explained without looking at her, he was watching the road as they drove. Seeing him drive himself was another one of those things she wanted to stare at as she didn't expect to see it often. "Transversing the void requires one to take a ship to the point of their destination. Though unlike your world, there is no sound that comes from the waves, or whatever monsters may lie beneath them. Sounds diminish greatly and even if you scream it comes out as little more than a light whisper."

She frowned a little at that explanation. "Guess I'm glad we flew. That sounds awful."

"I'm told it's a very disagreeable experience, however, normally it is the only acceptable method of delivering messages. What we are doing will be frowned upon." He stated, a frown edging his lips a moment.

"Oh." She said softly, looking back out the window to the terrain here, it seemed so unforgiving and plain but also beautiful in it's own way. There were still a lot of plants for a desert and occasionally they saw a lizard or wallaby near the road. It was definitely different than home, that much she knew for sure.

"When we talk to them, don't speak unless spoken to...and try not to drift off topic." He stated, and she blinked in surprise when the car became less smooth, him pulling it to the side of the road.

Waiting there were a few people in dirty jeans and shirts. Their skin was a very dark brown, with matching eyes and hair, they watched them warily as they exited the vehicle. She wanted to stay inside but considering the serious glance he'd given her at the suggestion she decided to follow him. They were watching them aggressively and she was wondering if they weren't going to attack just for the heck of it.

"Yere kind shouldn't be 'ere." They said with accented japanese, making her raise a brow curiously at the shared language. "Not dis way. Ah doubt ye came fer a vacation. You tryin' ta start a war?"

"I have a message for your Chief, we need to enter the Sepul court." Byakuya had entered business mode. "We don't have time to waste."

"Ye jus' be thinkin to come and talk after breakin' da codes?" The few chuckled amougst themselves. "And de girl, she ain't a warrior...you giving us a priestess to ignore the poor manner?"

"She is not your concern." Byakuya stated, his tone taking on a slightly bored quality, as if speaking to them was tedious. "I will not repeat myself."

"Whoa. Big man 'ere thinks he's gonna walk right in." Another of the three laughed. "Whatcha think o' dat Denka? He dinnae even look up how we do things 'ere."

"If you wish to challenge me. Do so. It would be best to resolve this quickly." Byakuya commented with a shrug, his form shifting to his more spiritual one, his robes replacing the jeans and long sleeved shirt he used to blend into the mortal realm. He'd not needed to separate his spiritual and physical bodies sense Kagome had healed him so long ago. Whatever it was she'd done, it was more convenient than a Gigai and he had yet to have the chance to ask the research squadron to look into it further than mentioning it during one of his visits.

"He's got on a captain's uniform." The one joking around before commented more somberly to his friend.

"Yes, but it's all wrong." The first speaker, apparently named Denka, stood up and popped a pill into his mouth, his spiritual form separating from the physical as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "He'll overheat in that without much trouble."

The man's uniform was much different. It was still the black and white, but it had a more tribal make, his hair was up in dreads and pulled back from his face. The uniform pants were more shorts and the shirt was instead sleeveless, the belt was still there but it seemed more a formality. Though it did function to hold his Zanpakutou which still looked like the blades she'd seen in soul society. There was a decoration on his chest but she couldn't make out the writing, it had to be some local language but it wasn't English.

She had to admit it was incredibly hot here, she'd been out of the air conditioning for only a minute or so and she was already starting to perspire, they seemed fine though. Byakuya wasn't sweating either though and his uniform was much heavier than the man that seemed ready to face him.

"Sounds like fun." Denka nodded. His spiritual form walking away from the side and more onto the road while he drew his blade, Byakuya following onto the road but not drawing Senbonzakura. "You defeat me and we'll take you to the courts."

"Kick him good Denka." The second fellow called, laughing again.

They stood there a few moments and finally Denka sighed. "Come on man, you don't know how to dual? Draw your blade so we can begin."

"You assume I need to draw my blade first." Byakuya commented, his perfect heir completely in place and Kagome had to smile some, she'd heard rumors before from people that he didn't like to be bothered to draw his sword unless he had too.

"Confident little outsider eh?" The man shrugged and then leapt forward, flashstepping behind him and then finding himself stabbing at air.

The man's eyes widened as a blade settled on his shoulder lightly, Byakuya had already moved behind him. "Are we finished yet?"

The man ducked forward and turned around, while Byakuya seemed to be patiently waiting. "I haven't all day to show you how to properly execute a flash step. We should be on to your Chief now."

Denku's eyes narrowed dangerously before he nodded, his sword returning to it's place at his side. "You are impressive outsider. Chief Nantaku, that was very unkind of you."

"Best to learn early there are people well beyond you young Denku." The third man commented, he had appeared older than the other two, but Kagome was staring at him in surprise at announcing himself. "What is it you need Noble Kuchiki from the Seiretei courts? What does your grand court want of our humble one?"

Byakuya offered a proper bow after returning from the small skirmish, pulling the letter free of his robes and holding it to the older man. Kagome continued to watch with fascination, she'd seen her fiance' willing to bow to only two men, so a third made her curious.

"No need for the formality." The older fellow took the letter and waved for him to rise before opening it and reading.

Denku recollected his body, spitting back out the green pill with a disgusted expression and then shoving it into a jean pocket like it was his wallet. "Though I don't think it twas fair, if ye want to return to our court, the woman has ta fight as well."

"I champion her." Byakuya stated cooly, charcoal eyes on the younger opponent he'd bested so easily.

"Actually Denku is right in that." The Chief answered. "If you both are to be welcome here you both must fight. It shouldn't be difficult for a priestess. Though if you wish to refuse you are welcome to wait outside, women are lesser after all."

Kagome only stopped herself from saying something because Byakuya glanced back at her. She was red in the face and huffed though, crossing her arms and looking away. Though she had to admit she liked Byakuya's reply.

"If she is not going to attend, then I will not be either. Though as you are here, the point is moot. Have you had any problems like those explained?" Byakuya pressed, his demeanor cold and Kagome wasn't sure how good of a diplomatic choice he was.

"We have had more attacks than usual." The man nodded. "The empty ones are more active than usual...but nothing of dead priests or priestess'. We've never had a witch of considerable power though."

_"So it's not what the Prince thought."_ Kagome decided with a frown. _"They must only be targeting Soul Society then? Or at least they haven't attacked here yet..."_

"We'll help you though." The elder nodded. "The lines of communication between the courts have been too quiet though. I'll send some of our reapers, though it will be a bit of time. We don't have the mortal wealth to return in their world, and wouldn't want to if we did. We may be young, but we follow the laws we've agreed to."

Kagome bit back a comment, glancing to Byakuya and figuring despite his indifferent expression he was doing the same.

"We thank you for your assistance and will be on our way then." Byakuya commented, another short bow before he motioned Kagome toward the car.

"Don't cause trouble here outsider. There are many young ones that would love a chance to test their blades on your flesh." The elder stated. "Don't kill any of them for it."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_"This is some horrible form of punishment."_ Renji decided as he looked over the desk still covered in papers. Rukia was in the next room still posing as Kagome and drunk to the point she'd passed out. _"I don't even know what I did, but I'm very sorry to whatever gods are out there and listening...please take it away."_

He spent most of his days posing as Byakuya doing most of the captain's work and shuffling through it with all the speed he could muster. He thought he'd been doing much of it before the captain left, but this time it was particularly bad. With everything that had been happening a lot of other captains had to take up the duties of other squadron's without a leading figure and just before he left he'd volunteered himself (read: Renji) for the work of two other squadrons as well as the sixth.

_"It was cause I didn't knock." _He sighed to himself in frustration, he hadn't even told anyone he'd walked in on the captain like that. _ "If I did there probably wouldn't be pieces left to find."_

The only break he'd had was earlier in the day when Matsumoto had snuck by and brought them both some liquor. Of which Rukia had partaken a bit too much of and eventually ended up passed out on the floor after lamenting the loss of her brother in the dating department. He and Matsumoto both had decided not to say anything, but then Matsumoto had a lot of liquor as well so he wasn't even sure if she remembered. She was still jabbering on the bed about how strange it was that they had tried to get Zaraki to attack Sesshomaru.

The court was still in disarray. She'd not only been there to offer drink of course, she was sniffing around for information and bodies. The threats of a civil war were growing all the time, apparently after the captain commander's threat of bringing in the Prince he hadn't been seen and there hadn't been any explosions of Reaitsu that he could feel so he had to assume the old man was still looking. Not exactly a promising aspect as it'd been a couple of hours. For the Prince to evade the strong senses of the captain of squad one there was something serious happening.

Of course, for all he knew, the Prince had already been returned without a fuss and he simply hadn't received another report...but he doubted that with the talkative well endowed lieutenant getting way too comfortable on Byakuya's bed behind him. This entire farce of pretending to be Byakuya and Kagome wasn't really doing anything, he doubted the people after them were falling for it a moment.

"Hell I thought I might get to enjoy a bit of the noble life...but we can't leave our rooms cause the magic making us look like them are already not the most stable. So instead it's more like the office job you can't escape from." He sat back to rub his hand. "A Civil war? Against the king? I don't even know the king, more or less really agree with the heavy handed tactics of trying to force the Prince away when there are already so many other things we should be concerned with instead of in-fighting."

He sighed and rubbed his hair, frowning as he hit the kensaiken, the things made him itch like mad, how Byakuya put up with them gave the lieutenant newfound respect for his captain. "Damn, the timing is just too perfect."

"Yeah I know." Matsumoto nodded, sobering some as Renji took a break long enough to talk to her again. "We were thinking that too. I wonder if they aren't somehow pulling some strings."

"But whose?" Renji asked with a frown, glancing back from the desk to the woman that was offering the information. "The Prince has been around us, and while that by itself is strange, I've been wondering if he hasn't been getting personally involved to avoid dear ole dad."

"Yeah." She nodded more emphatically than she needed too, showing she'd had too much of her own sake. "Well, Isane heard the old man saying that the King could be going a bit mad to the Prince the other day. She nearly walked in on them. That doesn't bode well. And what with the old man having to listen to the king, you know...yeah...not good."

"Well put." Renji commented, frowning at her. "Could you get off of the bed before you spill the sake, Captain Kuchiki will have my head."

For good measure he reached back and snatched it from her as she tilted it a little further than he was comfortable with.

"Oh relax Renji, they're in another court!" Matsumoto laughed. "What do you think he's gonna teleport here and stab you. I think I'd have more to worry about at the moment."

She lounged back as if giving it as an example, curling her arms into the bedding and rubbing it against her face. "I need to live like a noble, best bed I've ever been in."

"Just don't go telling people you were there." Renji could remember clearly enough Senbonzakura coming for him and shuddered, not wanting a repeat experience. "Why are you still here anyway Matsumoto, you delivered the information. What do you want from me?"

"We want you to pick the side with the Prince." She was watching her wine bottle with a half-pout on her lips. "We figure if the King's going bonkers and possibly being controlled by this new enemy it's only logical. Besides, he's several thousand years old...the Prince is the future, it would be stupid to go against him."

"But then we have to go against Captain Yamamoto?" Renji frowned. "What could we even do? You've seen him in battle Matsumoto, we're like flies next to him. His spiritual pressure alone would make us sluggish."

"Yeah but thats why we have Captain's Renji." She rolled her eyes at him like he was stupid. "We just take care of things on other levels to give the rest time to do something about it. As it is we need to find the Prince and talk to him before we can even move forward. He's still apparently hiding."

"Well doesn't that say something as well?" Renji asked with a sigh. "Maybe he doesn't want us to go off and start a war. Hell, it kinda makes me glad I'm here stuck with the stacks of paperwork. Though only a little."

"At least there are some troops a bit loyal to the correct parties." The voice immediately stole the eyes of both of the lieutenants and they moved to bow, albeit it involved falling out of the bed in Matsumoto's case.

The stormy eyed Prince nodded a little. "I cannot linger long...we must speak quickly, do not forget what I'm about to tell you. These are all orders."

**End Chapter**

This has been entirely too long in the coming. And I apologize for the delay, after several drafts and re drafts and entirely new tries, things are shifting a little to fit better into my storyline as some of the things I was considering did not.

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ - :) You sort of guessed part of it.

- Yes, I was glad when she finally punched him and am glad you are enjoying the fiction.

_Selenay of Antioch_ - Yes I fail often with sense and since...and a lot of people tell me but I just have a nasty habit of it :(


	17. Visions of the Tempest

**Chapter Seventeen:** _**Visions of the Tempest**_

"_No one but Night, with tears on her dark face,  
Watches beside me in this windy place."_

**-Edna St. Vincent Millay**

_ It was raining, pouring actually, the angry precipitation pelting the growing flood of water on the streets. While it was whirl-pooling around the drain pipes to be drawn away, the small funnels seemed to small to keep up with the water as it continued to come down from a sky infested with treacherous clouds. The roar of the storm was a constant loud hum that seemed to cut her off from all other sound._

_ She was trying to scream, running through the streets through she was drenched from head to foot and her soaked shoes and socks were only seeming heavier with each long stride. Fighting to move and yet barely seeming to make any ground at all, chest burning as she gasped for air, legs and side aching from the long exercise._

_ There was a amber light flickering through the blackness of the storm, flashing as if it was trying to communicate with her, call to her. Yet she could barely make it out against the rest of the lightning and fire enveloping the buildings around her as she continued to dash forward._

_ Then one of the explosions of light right next to her blasted her from the path and she went flying to the ground, frantically searching for the original light she'd been following but finding herself blind, with only the loud humming in her ears and the feeling of the water crushing her as any sensation at all._

_ Then she broke free but was in a field of battle. Her body moving consistantly to draw more arrows as she fought bizarrely shaped masked creatures. There were an entire army of them around her and no one else in sight. Each arrow cut well into their ranks on the empty, lifeless field, but a moment later a whole new surge came to greet them. They would sometimes slash her but she'd dodge away somehow and keep shooting, always running, always her arm reaching for more arrows. But they were endless and when she shot down two lines, four were ready to take their place._

_ Eventually they caught hold of her, teeth ripping into her flesh, a claw digging into one of her eyes til she felt it explode from the pressure, her brain barely picking up the signals of the other eye as one was above her feeding on her entrails. Still, despite the agony, she couldn't scream, she couldn't move to stop them, she could only watch as her remaining eye refused to close._

"Kagome..." Byakuya's voice was the first thing to reach her and she clung to his arms as she woke, eyes staring around the quiet plane in relief of her surroundings after the vivid nightmare.

They were already on their way back to Japan and it was evening as they'd barely made the final flight of the day. None of the other passengers even seemed to have noticed her so she couldn't have been protesting as she had the last time. Still it was a relief to have Byakuya right there next to her and it took her a few moments to realize she was shivering as he pet her hair and wrapped his blanket around her, his voice something her brain clung to as much as her arms did his body. "Shhh now, you are here with me. You are safe."

The comment helped, the strong essence of his spiritual power even muted as it was helped her to even out her own fears. _"Could that have been something that happened to one of the other priestess'?"_

"Kagome. What happened?" Him repeating her name helped her to let go enough to look up at him, having a hard time not bursting into tears as she thought about the horrific dream.

"I..had a nightmare about..dying." She barely managed the last word, and her voice broke as she recalled it, she swallowed and his rubbing her back still made her able to continue. "I was fighting hollows, and they just...kept coming and kept coming...then they knocked me over and I kept feeling them...they punctured my eye and chest and were..."

He settled a finger over her lips to pause her, sending a glare at a lady that had woken up and was looking at them. She went back to trying to sleep and he turned an instantly softened gaze back to Kagome. "It wasn't real."

"I know...but..." She shivered a little again but had already relaxed a lot from when she'd first woken in a panicked state. "...what if that's what happened to the other priests or priestess'. What if that's what they were talking about..?"

The finger that had been on her lips traced her cheek as she spoke again and then returned to her lips. "Kagome. I will not allow that to happen to you."

She nodded a little, the conviction in his voice, and the steel of his gaze was indeed reassuring, though she couldn't help but be a little skeptical in the case of what was happening. Then she saw him turn his gaze instantly toward the other side of the plane, his eyes widening in surprise. She knew that wasn't a good sign and tried to look after him but the other side of the plane seemed fine and she frowned a little.

"The Prince and Captain Yamamoto are fighting." He stated ominously, checking a pocket watch that was attached to his belt via a silver chain. "Another half and hour to an hour before this thing will land..."

Kagome then remembered the first more cryptic part of her vision and the frown deepened to a scowl. "We need to hurry though and find him if he's really fighting, he could be in great danger! Can't you get us there sooner? Now that we're back in the area?"

Byakuya glanced back to her and was trying to figure how she could go from shivering one moment to a tower of strength the next, but he didn't have much time to consider her as the plane lunged suddenly and started to go into a freefall before righting itself and bouncing again. Turbulence slamming them with sudden ferocity and other people on the plane began to wake and a baby somewhere far behind them on the plane started to cry.

"It's not that simple." Byakuya answered her honestly, arm gripping her a bit more as the plane bounced. "Opening a gate here is possible, but we're likely still over the ocean, and to transverse into the void is something that, even if we had a boat, would could only wind up taking us more time. We'll have to wait at least until we get closer, and it'll be something we'll have to cover up before we go."

"Cover up?" Kagome asked, trying not to think about the worsening turbulence and how bad things had to be for the storm to reach from the spiritual realm into the physical plane.

"I mentioned it once before. Augment memories." He replied, eyes considering the plane as he seemed to be planning something.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcer came on the intercom. "Please note the captain has turned on the seat belt sign. Return to your seats and remain there with your seat belts fastened."

"It's bad if it's affecting us this much right?" Kagome asked more seriously. Looking out the window to note they were in clouds and it was so dark she couldn't tell if they were over land or not. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"The Prince or the Captain Commander?" Byakuya responded to the question with a question, gray gaze still seeming to consider the plane. "They are both fools it seems. But I imagine both will survive. I couldn't say whose stronger but I doubt they'll kill each other."

His tone of voice was all in business mode and she assumed that meant he was serious, he rarely joked around once he got all business like. "But they could weaken each other for the other enemies to come in and strike."

"It is highly likely." Byakuya answered in the same semi-distracted manner. Apparently he had already been thinking that before she realized it herself. _"I wonder just how much goes on in that head of his at once?"_

"We will need to leave soon. I think we're close enough that it will be safe now." He commented, leaning over to her to whisper in her ear, she could feel the warmth of his breath caressing her skin. "I will be back momentarily. Don't watch me, it'd be best if you close your eyes, unless you want your memories augmented."

She nodded and complied, holding her arm-rests tightly and squeezing her eyes closed as he left, instantly less comfortable on the rollercoasterlike bumps of the plane. She could tell there were some flashes, then could hear him distantly discussing something with what sounded like their flight attendant, then she felt his fingers on her arm and smiled at him nervously. He was back in his captain's uniform and his sword was drawn.

"Hold onto me, whatever you do, don't let go." He told her firmly and held his sword out suddenly, turning it like a key as the plane continued to jump and prod, she only kept her balance because she was holding onto him and his seemed untouched by the bouncing. Then they went through the door that appeared in front of them, vanishing from the flight right in the middle of it.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The Prince settled lightly down to the ground after jumping away from the fire's that had been racing toward him. The heat on the field was immense and he found himself growing a layer of sweat as he dodged around the attacks of his old friend.

"This isn't the course to take Yamamoto." He stated in vague annoyance and he danced easily enough around the elder captain's attacks. Though the old man hadn't gotten anywhere near serious yet, he was still simply trying to goad him. Sestran was well aware of that much.

"You must return to your home Prince Sestran." The Captain didn't fail to use the proper title though the Prince was irritating him as well. "You cannot see what your connection to the normal realm is doing. You will cause more harm than good the way you are now. Your father sees that and only wishes to ease any suffering you would go through by causing such destruction to your people."

"Well, good to know he hasn't lost all his wiles." Sestran commented back, a wave of snow turning to steam as he blocked the most recent attack from the Captain. "I wonder if you have any idea at all the trouble he's causing. You must realize his thoughts and actions have been tainted by something. Sense when has he ever had you attack me and attempt to subdue me by force?"

"I do not wish it to be force child." The old man replied in a chiding tone of voice, the age difference not mattering to him at the moment. "You are the one making it that way. You only need return home where you belong. Your father is not the one out here unable to control his emotions and acting foolish."

"No, he has you to do that for him." Sestran grinned a bit as he considered that reply a win on the trash talking battle. "If he were here, the chaos you fear, would be much greater. Do you think I enjoy seeing my father as a senile old man?"

"I think you want the power for yourself and don't wish to wait any longer so you wish to cause ruckus where there is none to be had." The old man answered, his flaming blade turning toward him and the fires getting much closer than they had been a moment before, his kimono singed along his right arm, the flesh red from how hot the flames had been even for a split second.

His eyes flashed dangerously and it was the old man dodging attacks next, lightning splitting the sky as it began to darken. The Prince becoming more serious having an immediate and noticeable effect.

"The troublemaker had already been returned to Hueco Mundo Prince Sestran. I realize it bothered you that she claimed to be your mother...but your father saw through the illusions where you or I could not. There is no grand plan to attack the soul society, just a few weak souls who've been banished back to where they belong." The old man stated, settling himself close to Sestran as his fire burst around a wall of rock where the earth cracked and pushed Sestran up above the attack, all the grounds of soul society shaking at nothing more than his will.

The earthen platform was turned to magma but the Prince had already moved away again.

"You released her? You really are an old fool, I suppose you told the young Captain that he was being relieved. I wonder what it must feel like to be forced to justify your damning actions simply because my father is ordering you to do something against your will." Sestran sighed though, lightning driving the old man back again. "Don't you see, he'll kill us all in his madness and you'll just be reasoning out to yourself why you are going along. Have you really been under his thrall for so long?"

"Discussions are pointless then." The old captain announced, narrowing his gaze. "You are going back, or I will knock you down and drag you back. I am not beyond forcing you to see the error of your ways Prince Sestran."

"I am able to say the same Yamamoto. As much as it pains me...you are unable to listen to reason...it's always been one of your worst traits." Sestran shifted around the fire again, more snow and earth coming to his aid either to block or to knock the older man from his footing. "You never could admit your decisions were the wrong ones. It's part of the reason the soul society is in such a problematic state now."

"Silence." Yamamoto demanded, the flames of his blade curling ever closer to the agile Prince, it was just a matter of time and he'd wear him down, the old man was patient. "I will not hold conversation with you anymore. You will not change my mind."

"And for that...I am truely sorry for..." His words broke off as he pushed himself up on another platform of ground, looking out across the field at the woman that claimed to be his mother. The arrows she shot his way barely got a few feet before winds tossed them away. He shifted a mound over the old man's head with a wave of his hand, the most effort he'd put forth thus far as he sparred with him. "You woman, would do best to explain quickly."

The skies darkened further now that the unexpected creature had appeared again and distracted him, flickering in front of her and slashing the bow with a sword that had appeared during the instant transition.

She smiled at him though. "Oh come now dearest boy. Father is looking for you after all, he's decided if you can't come to him, then perhaps he should come to you. Think of how glorious that will be?"

"You are lying." He said immediately, shaking his head and not rising to the bait. "You aren't even good at it. You aren't the same woman...your form has been changed with magic. Who are you?"

"Hard to say." She replied, her body shifting from the memory of his mother to another woman with similar features and hair but with many more scars on her body. "I forgot my name before you were ever born. See, you can kill me here, but I'll come back, I've been working here too long to leave now."

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his stormy gaze, lightning seeming to arch between his eyes as a rain began to fall.

"I've been poisoning your father for ages. Why do you think he sent your friend there after you...and don't worry pet, I haven't gotten him to go after you yet...but I can. A few words from the real Midoriko, his beloved, and he'll do anything. Even send his best Captain after his son just because he thinks it's her asking. It's a wonderful thing this madness of his...luckier than I ever thought we'd come across. How long has he really been going Sestran? How many centuries have you been covering for your father's mental illness?"

The woman barely avoided the ball of lightning that appeared where she had been and didn't manage to completely evade the several bolts that exploded from it. The rain had already turned into a sleet and the fires of Yamamoto's sword were still boiling from beneath the rock he was trying to burst free from. Though the old Captain had been mostly forgotten by the Prince, his attention turned to this new woman.

She winced as she fell, having a harder time moving after getting caught by the electricity several times. "Even if you kill me, I'll just come back, I can't die...otherwise I'd of done so years ago on the fangs of countless hollow."

"You will find that your wishes for death were shallow before this." He replied darkly, the earth shifting around her and lowering her several feet in a makeshift prison shortly before lightning arched inside and slammed into her directly, leaving her no where to run. "Whatever war you think you've started here...I'll be glad to finish it for you dozens more times."

Hail had replaced the sleet, though none of the balls of ice seemed to hit him as it fell. The charred woman however was getting pelted as she pushed herself up a little despite all the damage, coughing a little blood. "You are almost as aggressive as the hollows. Unexpected, but we can deal with it. You see, we almost have what we need, and that girl you are so ready to protect...you know, the one that's getting married to someone else...she's going to die. She's already started to see the visions. It's only a matter of time now, and then, we'll have our final piece. You won't be as willing to stand against her on the battlefield will..."

Her words weren't cut off but that was the last Sestran heard of them as a blast of fire swept him away from the edge of the prison he'd made for her, the unexpected attack slamming him harder than he expected.

An arrow dug into his side then and he was forced to split his attention again, eyes shifting toward a row of women and men nearby, all of them had fired arrows but only one had successfully made it through the storm. He felt his shoulder and seeing his blood drawn, the slight blisters as a result of the fire that'd gotten him, he scowled at it and more lightning curled from him in multiple directions, he missed most of his attackers but they'd paused to consider when he attacked in such a manner. The hail had grown thicker and it was making dents in the ground that was quickly being carpeted in the white balls of ice.

He danced around the field, flickering here and there as he dodged around the small army while sending various counter-attacks...yet when he seemed to clear one group of the damned archers another seemed to arrive. Doing so while warding off Yamamoto was growing tedious very quickly, yet he didn't have much choice if his plan was to succeed. If the others could get down the barrier while he fought here, much more could be finished tonight.

A scream broke the monotony and more unexpected guests caught him staring long enough to get another face full of fire before he managed to position Yamamoto so he could drop him in more dirt again. Kagome and Byakuya were floating down from the sky, though how they'd gotten there he couldn't know. They were down before long, but it was the arrow sticking in Kagome's leg that caused him to pause long enough to move to the pair.

"Get her out of here Kuchiki." It was most obviously an order from the golden haired tempest, though he had to frown as she reached over to offer him healing. It did help and it felt nice enough that he allowed it a moment before backing away. "Now. Whatever she says or does, take her as far away from here as you can get...things are about to get dangerous."

His eyes bled completely black as he glanced at the arrow sticking from her thigh again before looking away, simply expecting his orders would be followed. The clouds reformed as they began to reach for the ground in a wide circle, winds curling so strongly around the archers that their arrows became useless and a few of them were picked up in the intense winds, a crash resounding through soul society as the tornado touched the earth and curled toward his enemies.

**End Chapter**

Whew, so yeah, that chapter was fun to write but parts were difficult. Lots of action. Wonder if my vision from the previous chapter was a good enough hint for what was coming or not. Anyway, getting back into the swing of things and feedback would be much appreciated.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:


	18. The Eye, The Soul

_Note: _For anyone confused, they left Australia already, it was a side plot I decided to shorten.

**Chapter Eighteen:** _**The Eye, The Soul**_

_**In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing.**_

**-Robert Ingersoll**

"Stop." Kagome barely managed to pull herself away from Byakuya before they were completely away from the battle. Her and his hair wildly blowing in the tempest like winds playing over the city. The destructive force of nature nearby wanting to buffer them even at the distance. "We can't just leave him! He's been injured."  
"So have you Kagome." Byakuya frowned vaguely at her pulling away from him. "Do you really think he can't take care of things himself? If anyone on that field needs help Kagome it's the others. Please come, I don't want to have to drag you away."

She chewed on her lip a moment, but further flashes of lightning sent shivers along her spine and she could feel her hair standing on end from more than just the wind, she held out a hand and allowed Byakuya to pull her close so they could flash step away again. She frowned then as there was a short moment of clarity in the blur, Byakuya had been caught with an arrow in a knee but hadn't buckled. He'd only paused for that short moment then they'd been off again, as if the injury to his leg had barely effected him. She couldn't even pick out a trace of pain on his face, it was a reminder of how strong he really was.

The pain in her leg was awful and she'd been grimacing sense it'd happened and doubted she could stop it even if she'd wanted to. She couldn't heal him or herself without pulling out the offending missiles or it'd just be worse later as the body would heal around them. She waited a few more minutes until they'd stopped, it was a plain field, she could still see the tornado of the Prince but it was much more distant. Winds still played with hair but not as easily now, there was a small hail still falling even from this far away.

She immediately bent to help him with the arrow that had caught the back of his knee. Noting that his fingers did clench a moment when she pulled it out. His face though was serene and she starting healing him despite his comment that she should heal herself first. She was one of few people that could get away with ignoring those sorts of requests.

"Shatter. Senbonzakura." The intonation was familiar by this time but she looked up from her quick healing spell to the field. She didn't see anyone there which was confusing as she hadn't seen him use his blade without cause very often. "Heal yourself Kagome."

"Right." She looked back down, stressed but still in enough pain to want to listen now that she'd tended his wounds. Pushing the arrow through her leg, it'd caught the side and it would be easier than pulling it free, through to keep from crying out she had to bite so deeply into her lip she tasted blood welling from it. She took a deep breath after it was free aware that the petal like pieces of senbonzakura were in the air, if she hadn't been worried about the nasty black like color her skin had taken around the wound in her leg she would have paused to admire it. She closed her eyes and held her hands over the bleeding, feeling the warmth that came with the healing, though it only lasted a short moment before she faltered, it was more difficult to heal herself than others.

Her eyes flickered back open and she frowned at the still horribly black mark on her hip, it had closed but her veins seemed to be black reaching out from it for a while. She knew it couldn't be good, whatever it was. She didn't have time to dwell though, she looked back up to see that she was covered in a semi-circle pink barrier and she couldn't make out what was happening beyond. Byakuya was fighting what seemed to be more than one person, she wanted to help but it seemed a bad idea to move into the undulating wall of blades around her. Instead she looked back at her leg and closed her eyes, trying to heal herself again.

A horrible coldness took over her body and she spasmed, arms pulling away from the leg as her body slammed back against the thankfully soft earth before her entire body tensed and pulled in on itself, leaving her curled on her side in a fetal like position. She couldn't see anything but green and pink and it was a horrible feeling losing control of her body. It only lasted about 10 seconds but she was hesitant to move her arms at first, rubbing them both before pushing herself to a sitting position, frowning at the black spiderweb like marks extending from the wound of her leg.

"Poison." Byakuya's voice made her realize that the wall of pink around her had faded while she was looking at the wound and she looked up, finding some strength in his steel gaze. He bent next to her to look himself, apparently having missed her momentary loss of control. He was doing a marvelous job of keeping the frown from his face.

"But, your wound is fine." She noted, looking at the place where his leg was visible through the hole in his pants. "I can't heal mine."

Byakuya glanced around again, Senbonzakura reforming the barrier it had before but now it was larger, around both of them. He bent down to her leg, holding his hand over it as he chanted lowly. The spell was one she'd heard a couple times before as a healing spell from the Prince, there were small differences but she was sure that's what it was.

The glow appeared and she felt as if she'd been shoved into the ocean in winter, an arctic chill overtaking her body as it tensed and began to shake. Though this time she blacked out and didn't get to see the horrified expression on Byakuya's face as she seized.

It didn't take Byakuya long to take the passed out girl to the 4th squad, demanding the captain's personal attention and before long he was standing by the unconscious Kagome as the gentle captain thoughtfully looked at the wound.

"It's quite wicked." The woman said in a quiet tone. "It appears to be a poison that reverses the effects of healing magic. It sort of absorbs the energy to turn it back against the host. Even if I were to use my magic on her it would only make things worse. I haven't seen poison like this before, only read about it. It's crafted from the blood of exceptionally strong hollows and those few with the ability to craft it were thought to have died out before my time. I could try to prepare an antidote but the wrong dosage could only further complicate it as well."

"What if she was in her own world?" Byakuya asked, having a hard time keeping the concern out of his voice. He may as well have stabbed her when he tried to heal her...

"I am uncertain. It could possibly help. Talking to Urahara might do you some good as well." She suggested. "He may have studied something like this and know a good place to start for an antidote. Either way, I think returning to her world would be wise in that it would at the very least slow the effects."

"Which are?"

"If something isn't done she'll die." Unohana stated softly, she knew it had to be difficult for him to hear. "I doubt she'll regain consciousness in the meantime. Byakuya, I'm..."

Unohana paused as Byakuya had already opened a gate to the real world and was off with the unconscious girl before she could finish. It looked very bad for the young priestess...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"What's going on?" Urahara jumped up and rubbed at his eyes after he was shoved unceremoniously from his bed onto the floor with a sandaled foot. He blinked slowly at Byakuya laying a girl down on his bed instead. "Wait what?"

"I don't have time." Byakuya commented immediately, his voice harsh and demanding. "The poison effecting her. Do you know it? A hollow based blood poison that reverses the effects of healing magic?"

Outside his door, Jinta with his bat, Ururu with her gun, Tessai with a spatula from the kitchen and wearing his apron, all appeared ready for action but Urahara motioned for them to wait, he didn't want to have to replace the shop if they destroyed the whole thing.

"Well I appreciate a great noble like yourself coming to visit my humble store and all." Urahara yawned as he scratched the back of his messed blonde hair. "But I have no idea what you are talking about. It's a little late to be working, come back in the morning."

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya stated coldly, his hand settling on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Whoa whoa calm down." Urahara waved his hands, stepping between his househeld ready to get themselves killed standing against the suddenly angry captain that had kicked him from his bed. "I've heard of it...but I've not seen it before."

He went to look at the girl, he'd seen pictures of her in stolen reports, she was the one that had destroyed the cleaner in the tunnels. She was much paler now, and once he settled his eyes on the horrible wound on her leg he realized why. He'd only read about it in his short days in charge of the research division but this was definitely what the few pictures had looked like. Perhaps getting up early was acceptable for this.

"Jinta, Ururu, go prepare the training room. Tessai, get the old files on hollow poison. Come on...time is needed." He added when they didn't move right away. He realized the girl wasn't doing well herself.

"Can you do something for her?" Byakuya had lowered his hand from the hilt of his blade but his voice was still heavy. He watched the ex-captain warily, having no trust for him but he could possibly be Kagome's only hope.

"I'll need the blood of the hollow that made the poison or one stronger. By the look of it, it'll take something exceptional." He stated as he continued to stare at the wound. "We don't have long, I can contact Orihime, she should be able to slow the effects...but I wouldn't give her more than a couple of days. Finding a hollow of suitable strength though...and then still having the time to create the antidote."

"The vizard." Yourichi's deep voice of her cat form stated, ignoring the dirty glare she earned from the sixth squad captain at her appearance. "What of them?"

"It should work...but the process takes some time, we'd need a few and they'd need to be here before long..." Urahara stated.

Byakuya moved to find the needed volunteers, whom he was willing to make voluntolds, but then Kagome's hand reached out and grabbed at his sleeve, the girl moaning pathetically and squirming with discomfort stopped him in his tracks. He bent closer and took her hand, frowning at the coldness of it. "Kagome?"

"...kuya..." She was hard to make out, it was as if she were feverish without the temperature. She relaxed a little though when he held her hand, grasping it very gently.

"Stay with her." Yourichi stated. "I'll try to find them, get started Urahara."

He didn't appreciate not doing anything but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kagome's side as she grabbed at him. Memories haunted him of his powerlessness during Hisana's death. _"Am I destined to watch the people I love die in front of me?"_

"I...I'll go get to work." Urahara thought it best to just leave them, he didn't appreciate the manner in which his help had been demanded but it wasn't the girl's fault Byakuya was a jerk and refusing to help her would only be taking it out on her instead of Byakuya. He'd find some manner in which to repay the rude awakening later.

He tried to call Orihime first but was surprised to find the usual group with Ichigo outside his door looking to help how they could, they'd felt the immense pressure from Byakuya when the captain had come.

"Ururu take Orihime to Kagome and explain what she needs to do. Try to make sure...-he- understands." Urahara explained to the girl first. "Ginta, get Ishida and Chad to help you mash up the herbs we need. Ichigo, you need to come with me, we need you to give some blood."

All of them except for Orihime and Ururu went down into the practice area where there was a lot of space. A few chairs with all forms of restraints and needles with wires had been set up in the short time and Urahara pushed Ichigo into one of them.

"Um...why am I giving blood exactly?" Ichigo asked nervously as his arms were shackled into the chair... "and why do you need these?"

"Well, we'll have to provoke out your hollow form before we take the blood. I doubt your hollow half would give it up freely." Urahara cheerfully explained to the now struggling Ichigo. "Oh come on now Ichigo, it's to save a girl, suck it up."

Chad leaned over to Ishida where they were mashing herbs in bowls nearby and commented. "Makes you glad we're not Ichigo doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Ishida agreed with a small nod as he watched Ichigo sigh in defeat as Urahara kept adding more restraints.

"Well, we might just have to start with Ichigo and draw out extra, I doubt the others will volunteer...if Yourichi can find them at all." Urahara said thoughtfully. "Now, this shouldn't hurt too much as long as you don't move a lot."

"How am I..." Ichigo didn't have a chance to protest more as a mouth gaurd was shoved into his mouth at his talking.

"So he doesn't bite his tongue." Ginta snickered as Ishida and Chad continued to stare. "Don't worry, he's been through worse."

"More pity." Chad commented, mashing herbs easily and quickly, several bowls ahead of the other two. Ishida nodded in silent agreement.

Upstairs meanwhile Orihime had finally been allowed to use her powers on Kagome when they were explained as not actually being healing magic. She was watching the girl sadly and trying not to look at the cold expression of the captain still seated nearby.

Kagome had begun to squirm more again after she didn't have Byakuya's hand, muttering incoherently, her expression often shifting between horror or pain with a few others hard to describe in there.

"I...don't think it's working..." Orihime commented after a moment, her flowers had told her there wasn't anything they could do before returning to her earrings.

The only consolation was that Kagome relaxed a little again when Byakuya took her hand. Her wound didn't appear worse at least and it was all he could do to keep his voice steady when he asked Orhime to let them know it didn't work.

The lump that had settled in his throat was growing like a tumor and making it harder and harder to speak at all. He didn't want to, he wanted to help but it was obvious leaving wouldn't help her at all, so he had to sit and dwell on her, the one thing he wanted to do the least.

"You know...they say sometimes it helps people if they hear others talking to them." Orihime suggested softly before she left to find the others.

He stared at her a minute longer, her face was even more shallow, whatever it was those creatures had done, it was working exceptionally quickly. He whispered, for it was all the voice he could muster. "You have to be strong...I know it must hurt but they're making you medicine now, then we'll get you feeling all better and deal with these enemies so we can get back to peace and quiet. The year is nearly up for our engagement..."

She moaned, and he had no way of knowing if his words were reaching her or not, but she wasn't squirming and muttering like before so he continued. "...we haven't even gotten to have a real ceremony yet...I know we don't need it to be official for me to consider you my wife but I would still like to see you dressed up so lovely for the day. Hard to believe it's almost been the year, you've changed everything in my world so entirely in such a short time. I love you Kagome."

He didn't know what else to say, but as she'd settled he felt it best to leave it at that. Still grasping her tiny hand in his, trying to warm it with his breath before he pulled the covers a little tighter around her, adding the captain coat of his uniform to the other blankets. She was growing steadily cooler, more than should be possible with the blankets and room temperature, a very bad sign he knew.

"It...won't work." Urahara commented as he entered the room, having sent the rest home or to bed after the failed attempts to brew an antidote... "There's...nothing I can do."

When Byakuya didn't answer him, he headed out and closed the door again, leaving him with his fiance and returning to his dining room to find himself some sake after the disappointing evening, he'd never witnessed the Kuchiki so somber and didn't want to more now. Yourichi was probably searching in vain at this point, he'd have to contact her after the drink. There wasn't anything they'd be able to do, she was either dead or would me any moment now.

A knock at his door made him frown, it was close to seven A.M. now but the store didn't even normally open until nine so he was ready to send them away. Opening the door to blink in surprise at his latest guest.

**End Chapter**

Aw, poor Kagome and Byakuya. Sadness. This is so hard to write lately, I'm not sure why as I love the pair so much.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_pclark_ - Yes, he is a dangerous when angry.

_Sugar0o_ - Heh, some of your guesses are pretty good, but I can't say which ;)

_Selenay_ - Sestran is a busy guy, hard holding everything together...

_Courtney_ - Sorry, I don't really like to write lemons. I don't mind having a little leading up but I tend to let people imagine. Sometimes I get in the mood, so it's a hit or miss thing.


	19. Reforged Fang

**Chapter Nineteen:** _**Re-forged Fang**_

_Life is eternal, and love is immortal,  
and death is only a horizon;  
and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight._

**-Rossiter Worthington Raymond**

"Where is Kagome?" The tone of voice showed the person wasn't going to allow for argument. "I should have expected this."

The silver haired creature before him was wearing samurai styled armor, with a spiked curled metal plate at its upper point, on his white kimono were patches of red with cherry blossom patterns. His eyes were gold and there were crimson marks on his face and wrists above clawed hands. Urahara had only seen this man in stolen reports from soul society, footage of him instantly killing the captain of squad twelve and laying down Kenpachi was difficult to make out but he'd watched it enough to know this was the same man.

"She's...in the bedroom..." Urahara had to move his shop if he was ever going to get to relax... "It's through there. She's not doing well."

"She's dead." Sesshomaru replied coolly as he breezed past the shop owner toward the room where he'd gestured. "Stay out if you are wise."

He entered the room where Byakuya was still leaning over Kagome, he hadn't even realized she'd passed yet, there was enough of her energy remaining that it was only clear to the sharp nose of Sesshomaru, who had smelled the difference in her when they'd reentered the world of the living but had needed time to track her down in the city once he'd noticed she was dying.

"Some grand protector." Sesshomaru commented harshly, moving to look at the pale form of the girl that had been in fine health last time he'd seen her. "Should I give you time to shed tears? Perhaps you'll understand you're failure that much more aptly."

Byakuya shook, half with sorrow, half with rage, lowering Kagome's hand lightly and standing as he put a hand on the hilt of his Senbonzakura. "If you want me to take out my displeasure on you, continue to speak."

"Eternally foolish, all of your kind." Sesshomaru replied, scoffing at him. "I didn't come here to fight you, besides, Kagome wouldn't forgive me if I wiped you away from the world like I did the other ones of your kind that challenged me."

"Then why are you here? This is hardly a proper way in which to mourn." Byakuya found holding onto rage made it easier to speak, to act, to do anything but want to cry at her side. Though it was difficult to make out the man she'd spoken so highly of thanks to the tears gathering to blur his gaze.

"I am not here to mourn." Sesshomaru stated pulling the shorter of the blades at his side and holding it next to him. "Masters of life and death, that is how your people act. Understand that you are not the greatest creatures to walk this earth. Some of us, truly do command the powers of the immortal. Or did Kagome never explain to you the abilities of the Tensaiga?"

Byakuya paused in the drawing of his blade as he recognized the name, Kagome had mentioned the sword once when they spoke of her past. A sword capable of reviving the dead, which meant the man intended to save her, he'd figured it was more a fanciful tale, nothing was capable of such a thing...

Sesshomaru meanwhile had begun to concentrate and could see the imps holding the chains around Kagome, the ones that would decay her body and bind her forever from the world of the living. They were more plentiful and the chains they held were larger chains than anytime he'd used the Tensaiga prior, but he'd had centuries to master the healing blade.

A single swipe, and he'd blow them all away, at least that was what should have occurred, after a single strike all that happened was a few of the links broke. Making his eyes widen in surprise...centuries he'd possessed his father's sword, he'd used it dozens of times, yet here it had been refused to him when he'd desired it's power.

_"Why now?"_ He thought with a frown that settled on his face. _"Did you have your servants fail to mention a limited number of uses father?"_

He took a second strike, with more vigor this time, only to find that a few more links vanished but seemed replaced shortly after they did so, the imps that he cut away were replaced as well. To further complicate things the Tensaiga cracked and broke apart...falling harmlessly around the imps as they faded from his vision.

The way the spirit vermin was watching him only added to the frustration of the broken blade. His boasts were a bit early, now he'd have to visit the volcano and hope that the old blacksmith still had enough motion to do something about this...

"What happened?" Byakuya was frowning himself, still holding Kagome's less cold, but still too cool hand. Obviously something hadn't gone as the creature as planned, he picked the worst time to prove he was, in fact, capable of failure.

"Father wasn't as strong as I used to go on about." Sesshomaru muttered more to himself than in answer of the spirit vermin's question. "Keep her body safe...I will require it once I get the Tensaiga repaired."

The demon lord collected the four pieces as he spoke, turning away from the room.

"Will it be able to save her?" Byakuya had to ask the question, even if he feared a negative answer.

"I will succeed in saving her where you could not." Sesshomaru retorted coldly, having a time keeping himself from growling more deeply. "Perhaps you should take this time to reflect on how to better protect her in the future. The Tensaiga cannot save more than once."

Byakuya was silent at that, the monster had outright growled at him before moving away, but he had to admit, it was him that should be laying there instead of Kagome. If he'd of been faster he could have taken the arrow instead of her...he shouldn't have agreed to take her into the soul society so blindly. If they hadn't appeared as such he could have protected her... He grasped her lifeless hand, and even aware now that she was gone he didn't want to release it, pressing it to his forehead as the tears began to roll along his cheeks.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Kagome was doing her best not to make noise, though her entire form ached. She knew she wasn't in the world of the living anymore, and given the endless barren landscape with only a rare mountain like out-cropping so far they seemed untouchable to break the monotony. She was thirsty and hungry but neither water nor food seemed ready to be had, so she was instead walking toward what seemed to be the largest of the out-cropping in hopes she'd find something on the way other than the sands she'd continued to see so far.

_"I'm dead..." _she thought to herself again, for she'd been numbly repeating it as she walked, uncertain of how long she'd been at it, but it didn't feel like long. _ "Mom...grandpa...souta...Byakuya...oh Byakuya...what now? Am I really going to be stuck here forever?"_

She hadn't seen any hollows at all yet, which she was glad of as she didn't have a bow to defend herself even if she'd wanted to. She was left with little she could do if she was actually attacked, which made her overly paranoid, often glancing around her, and worried she'd find something wanting to chew her apart over the next hill of sand.

She wanted to cry, but was afraid to dehydrate herself, not sure if she could even dehydrate anymore but given her thirst already she was unwilling to try. But they'd talked about this as a place before, Byakuya would come for her then right? The soul reapers wouldn't just leave her to her fate? But why would any of them but Byakuya care to save her? She wasn't close friends with most of them...

Left with the troublesome thoughts she allowed her paranoia to drop a moment and crossed a mountain to find other people dressed like herself, in priestess robes. She turned to run but they caught up to her in moments, they were fast, as if possessing something like flash step themselves, faster than she remembered them being in the soul society.

"Finally..." The leader she didn't recognize, it was a young man with a deep voice that frightened her and made her angry at the same time. "I knew it'd take a while but they delayed the troops killing you for some time, many of them are heavily injured and out of the battle for a while during recovery. It's good the hollows are so thin at this time or we might not have found you first."

He was handsome in his own way, long dark hair pulled back from his face, the priest robes weren't as open as they were with women but he seemed to fit his well, they were a deeper red than the others. His eyes were a mismatched grey on the left and red on the right and made him look more monstrous than human. He had a bow and quiver on his back.

Kagome pulled against the few priests holding her but to no avail. "Let go of me. I want nothing to do with you and your war. It's wrong."

"No. What the soul society did to us...that is wrong." He replied, leaning close to Kagome's face to consider her before pulling back as she spat in it. She cried out as one of her captors twisted her arm so far she was certain they were going to dislocate it, but they were stopped by the man with his free hand, the other wiping his face.

"She doesn't understand yet." He stated to them with a shake of his head. "Do not blame her. You were ignorant of the truth once yourself Nendin."

"You want to treat her too kindly Keshizu, we should have let the hollows find her first, so she could truly understand the horrors most of us have faced." the man called Nendin that had twisted her arm but now was holding her less harshly retorted to the leader.

"Not at all...if we'd of left her the soul society could have come for her, thats why she's not fighting more, she thinks they'll come to rescue her." The leader, apparently called Keshizu, answered, smiling at Kagome again. "Besides, we need her kind heart in tact or we can't rebuild the jewel now can we?"

Kagome paled a little at the words; 'the jewel' for she had a sinking feeling she knew what he meant. "The jewel of four souls?"

"Something like that." Keshizu answered with a grin at her guess. "It's not exactly the same, but see, you are yet untouched by darkness, surprising given the things you've been through, but your soul is what we need to complete everything...then we can unmake the world again. It's not as good as the first option, but you are more readily available to us."

"I won't help you." Kagome refused, narrowing her eyes on the cocky leader. "I already told you that, I'd rather die thousands of times, millions, endlessly, than allow you to hurt so many innocents in the soul society. I'm not like you."

"Innocents!" Nendin had to be paused as he twisted her arm so much she felt it pop out of place and couldn't help but cry out in pain, her power flaring around her and driving back the less pure priests, it didn't hurt them beyond causing extreme discomfort but it did drive them back. A visible sign of how far they'd actually fallen.

"See, she'll do nicely." Keshizu commented, ignoring his injured fellows. "Now as long as Koridomi finishes her task of controlling the king then we'll have all the pieces in place."

"Bite me." Kagome stated, tossing a light spell at him and ducking away as she knew she'd cast it the incorrect way, leaving them all standing a moment in confusion before the blast. She wasn't able to duck away as far as she'd hoped in the confusion though. The leader caught her already twisted arm and that made her lose her balance and fall.

"Not quite what I had in mind." He answered. "You have spark, I like that. It'll make it easier to set off your powers without your desire...here I was worried that being with the Kuchiki family you'd have learned some discipline. Whatever made you think I needed your permission to get you to use your magic? Tie her up, lets get back and finish this quickly in case soul society does decide to get involved. A lesser choice but must faster than the original plan given the Prince's unexpected strength."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The earth left in soul society after the small war the Prince waged by himself against not just the commander but the tiny army of priests and priestess'. The earth was broken and lowered or raised in ways that couldn't be considered natural. Parts of the area were covered in cooled magma and some were still hot and red with the buried commander's fury. The Prince had focused enough attention on the old captain that it would take him some time to get free. His temper was cooling now though and he had to frown at how devastated the land was now that the battle was finished.

The few opponents that remained were heavily injured and would fade quickly back into hueco mundo, the Prince meanwhile would have to return to confront his father even though his own plans could suffer a setback for the trip. It wasn't easy moving through the Heaven's Gate, and it would take him time to recover even before he could return to soul society. He had to stop his father from coming if that was actually the plan of the enemies, if he had one of his fits then he could lay the entirety of soul society to the ground much easier than the Prince had unearthed a few miles...

He sighed uncertain of where Byakuya took Kagome to hide while the battle was progressing he'd lost his senses of the pair, they were too far now to easily track, so getting a message to the captain would have to be left to his sister and lieutenant, he had a few others he'd need to speak with before he left to confront his father about the madness. It was earlier than he wanted and was dangerous, but the alternative of simply leaving him for the women to do as they like with him was much more risky.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Sesshomaru eyed the entrance to Totosai's layer as he approached, it looked much the same as always, sometimes he wondered if the resilient old demon would ever pass on, he was certainly looking like he could go at any time, and the way he jumped up and held his chest when the demon lord entered the layer made him wonder if the time wasn't going to be just then.

"Se..se..sesshomaru." He stuttered nervously. "What...what brings you by here?"

"I need you to fix the Tensaiga old man." Sesshomaru returned, tossing the pieces of the broken blade to the floor. "Your craftsmanship is as shoddy as your memory it seems."

"Hey now!" Totosai protested the insult. "What'd you do with it, try to chop through stone, it's sure a clean break...I can't fix this without something else though."

"It failed to ressurect someone and then it busted like this." Sesshomaru commented in boredom. "What do you need to fix it?"

"Huh, shouldn't ever do that...less you were trying to bring them back more than once...it's got limits you know." Totosai frowned at the other demon as he looked at the pieces, then asked. "Can you open your mouth?"

Sesshomaru stared at him a long time, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I need one of your fangs if I'm going to repair it." Totosai explained after he didn't fall for it like Inuyasha had. "Though it'll be harder to control once I repair it with your fang."

"I'll manage." Sesshomaru stated before glancing around, picking up the plyers and plucking one of his fangs free of his mouth, ignoring the trail of blood that followed and tossing it to the sword-smith.

"Huh." Totosai looked at it curiously a moment before glancing back to Sesshomaru. "You really want to help someone that much?"

"Just do it old man." Sesshomaru returned. "I'm not here for idle chatter and time is an issue."

"Where they gonna go? They're dead." Totosai started to chuckle at his own joke but stopped, choking and coughing when Sesshomaru eyed him more dangrously. "Fine fine, it'll take me a little while but I'll get you a new sword...you won't know what hit you."

"Fine, I'll wait here." Sesshomaru replied, sitting down at the caves only exit and looking out over the volcanic ground, apparently unconcerned with the intense heat.

Over the years Totosai had grown to like the older of the great dog demons sons, but Sesshomaru still managed to frighten him greatly, he normally would have run away and refused to make him a sword but this was different, he was reforging the sword his father had given him. How long had it taken before he'd needed something more powerful? The Tensaiga had been a great piece! Shoddy craftsmanship, he'd show Sesshomaru, he wouldn't know how to wield his own strength once he was done with the reforge.

He put hours into the word, pounding away with his ancient hammer, sweating like mad, he wasn't as young as he used to be and it took him longer than it would have years ago. At least he didnt have to forge it from scratch, or he'd be stuck here for weeks. Sesshomaru was even more frightening for the old demon now that he got to see how much power he truely possessed with his fang in front of him for the crafting.

"There." He leaned back to look at it, it was glimmering in the lights of the forge and it was clean, there wasn't the slightest hint that there had ever been a break. It was rather simple and unassuming, but therein was a bit of it's own grace. "I have to say, one of my best pieces...be careful with it Sesshomaru...even I don't know what sort of power you'll be able to pull from it now...no let it cool.."

He frowned as the demon lord walked over and picked up the still burning hot weapon, though Sesshomaru didn't even flinch as it burned into the skin of his hand, he didn't have time to wait. "I'll make sure payment is sent to you old man."

"Young people..." Totosai scoffed as Sesshomaru left. "They're always here when they want you to help, then as soon as they get what they want they're off again and just vanish...so disrespectful to your elders...huh where'd he go?"

**End Chapter**

I had a lot of fun with this chapter, mostly Totosai, but revealing more of the evil plans! Enjoying getting some time to work on the writing again. I missed my Byakuya/Kagome goodness...poor poor Byakuya...getting chewed out by Sesshy :(

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_fierynightangel_ - I try to be from time to time. Keeps things interesting.

_Neo-Crystal_ - It was Sesshomaru! But things didn't quite go as planned ;) I figure no one saw the Tensaiga break coming though!

_o0KittyBlue0o_ - Yes, Byakuya's not in a happy fun place atm. It's certainly working on him with some negativity.

_Teldra_ - :)

_Sugar0o_ - I do love your guesses, and the jewel thing was partly right! You give the best reviews, they make me all happy! ...and yes, Sesshy was most obviously pissed, he was growling at poor Byakuya.


	20. Path of Hope

**Chapter Twenty:** _**Path of Hope**_

"_**Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."**_

**-Eskimo Proverb**

Kagome struggled against her captors unsuccessfully as they drug her back to a sort of camp on the empty sands, there were probably a hundred or more heavily injured souls around the outside of it, some with crushed limbs...many she figured had been banished back here after Sestran had done a number on them. It certainly didn't make her worry as much for him seeing how many he'd apparently had no trouble taking apart himself. Why did he even need a personal guard?

She was drug to the center of the camp and a series of stones that appeared to have places purposely in a circle, they removed her ropes just long enough to chain her to one of the rocks with a groove that went to a small circular shaped bowl about the size of a baseball. Within it was seemed like a glue like substance but she could feel a dark energy surrounding it.

"You see." Kashizu commented as others strapped her down. "We have the right stone, the correct solution, we certainly have more than enough members willing to make the thing correctly. But we need the blood of someone pure, or at least someone so powerful it makes up for any imperfections. You though, are a perfect candidate. It resolves us of the need to get it from the Prince. The King is far too mad for it to work correctly with his you see, he's been mad for many an age now, it's been quite difficult leading his actions with Koridomi without that meddling Sestran noticing."

"Once your blood mixes with the rest, we'll get you to release your untrained power and seal it into a solidified form for us."

Kagome wasn't sure why the bad guy always felt the need to explain, but she shut up and listened hoping she could figure out something to help once she got out of here. "Why do you want the jewel?"

"It's not the jewel exactly." The man stated with a shrug as he pulled at a few of her straps and went to reset one that wasn't as tight as he'd like. "You see, it'll be similar to the jewel thanks to the priests, but it will also be a combination of a Hyogaku. Though I doubt they told you much of it we witnessed it and what it was capable of while the soul society warred with their errant captain. The one the Prince used your wedding as a trap to kill him, Aizen I believe was his name."

"But they destroyed that." She didn't know much of what happened in the war that caused her to meet Byakuya that strange night in the alley, but she knew that the strange item he'd used to cause so much trouble had reminded her of the jewel even then so a combination of the two made her concerned. "Besides, you know the stories of the jewel, it never truly answers the wishes of those that use it! A new one would be no less cursed than the last."

"And that is where the combination of the Hyogaku comes in." Kashizu answered with a dark grin. "The Hyogaku always tries to grant the wishes of those closest to it. When we successfully combine the pair then we'll have the power to do as we wish."

"You are insane." Kagome shook her head. "It's pure madness. The last man that possessed a Hyogaku is dead, obviously it's no more effective than a Tama. What would you even wish for?"

"For everything to be destroyed, so no one has to suffer anymore. As to if it will work? I suppose we'll find out then when I slit your throat and we make one won't we?" Kashizu commented, drawing what appeared to be a curved ceremonial dagger from a sheathe he was brought by one of the others, they'd begun to gather around the stones and were bowing to them in prayer.

Kagome renewed her struggles as he approached her, but the restraints were thick and she knew she had to try not to use too much or her power or it would only make things worse. She heard him cry out in protest then and glanced up expecting to see someone coming to rescue her, she didn't have time to realize that she was fading from the underworld entirely before his strike with the knife ever reached her.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Byakuya only glared at the boy Ginta when he came in and suggested they move 'the body' out of Urahara's room. His spiritual pressure flaring enough that the redhead made himself scarce and the rest of the people staying at the shop avoided the room afterward, even it's owner.

It had been hours, and he wasn't sure when Sesshomaru would return, but he wasn't willing to leave her, though her body had begun to stiffen now that death had time to set into her bones and he couldn't bring himself to continue holding her hand out of fear he'd break something. Senbonzakura was around them in the room, casting a beautiful salmon shroud that didn't at all fit it's owners mood, however it was protecting her from the insects that would otherwise be drawn to her body in such a state. He'd cooled the room with magic, and Urahara could deal with it, the betrayer was lucky to be able to help someone so much greater than himself.

He was uncertain what to feel, a sort of confused ache had settled around his heart and he couldn't cry anymore, his body was simply empty of the tears with which to do so. He wanted to do more but he had to protect her out of hope that this demon she'd always spoken so highly of would succeed at his seemingly impossible task. If not, he would travel to Hueco Mundo himself and find a way to return her to the soul society and his side, the laws and traditions be damned. He wouldn't allow anyone else he loved to suffer because of any rules, particularly Kagome.

As the door opened Senbonzakura shifted in a mirror of his irritation but then floated back to the floor as it was Sesshomaru that was returning inside. His blade was apparently fixed, it felt as if it had taken eternity but he wasn't certain of the time. The silver haired man drew the fine new blade, as repaired as any soul reapers zanpaktou, as if it were a living thing that had regenerated itself.

There was an ambience of spiritual energy around the Tensaiga when it was drawn unlike any item the captain had ever seen, it was so intense it would be a wonder if anything in the city with the vaguest ability to sense Reitsu failed to notice it. He blinked a little as he could barely make out strange shadowy figures around Kagome and the thick chains they held that nearly smothered her entire body, was this how a none ghost whose soul immediately left the body was left on earth then? Why had he never read anything that reported souls like this?

Sesshomaru ignored the spirit vermin nearby, at least he'd stayed and watched Kagome as requested, perhaps he wasn't a complete failure. He instead focused his gaze on the larger group of imps and chains that had surrounded Kagome in the few hours of his absence at the sword-smith's cave. He felt the Tensaiga pulse in his grasp, his power added to it's original ability sought to be released.

He remembered Totosai's words of warning that he may not be able to immediately command the new power of the sword and drew the blade up next to his side in preparation of a strike. _"Just whom does that old fool take me for?"_

He swung through the imps around her and immediately they shattered into dust and faded away, there wasn't even the few moments of them doing so as there was before. The links of the chains fell away and the wound on her hip faded instantly as the healing sword's power curled into her being and not only called back her soul but reversed any sort of negative effects on her body as the nasty wound on her hip and the poison in her body was banished as fully as the servants from the underworld.

Byakuya even felt renewed, as if the soreness from sitting for so long or the tired from not having rested with such stress was wiped away with the strike. The entire household felt instantly better, though Sesshomaru couldn't know just how far his new power had reached, or even that it had effected anyone else at all.

The demon lord smiled just a moment as she opened her eyes, though that didn't last as Byakuya pulled her into a tight embrace, the spirit vermin and her attachment to him he couldn't understand and didn't approve of.

"Byakuya..." She managed to whisper returning the deep embrace, and glad to have him there with her. She knew somehow she was fine, but wasn't entirely certain as to how until she saw Sesshomaru sliding away the Tensaiga. "Sesshomaru...you saved me?"

"Where your chosen mate could not." He stated with the same harshness toward the spirit vermin that had failed in his eyes. "Yes, and now I should go, I dislike being here, these spiritual creatures are as tiresome as children. Stay well Kagome, you know the limits of the Tensaiga's abilities..."

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "Thank you Sesshomaru..."

He didn't answer again, moving out of the room and sliding the doors closed to allow them peace, he didn't even look at the curious glances the rest of the household offered him as he made his exit.

Inside Byakuya hadn't yet let Kagome go, he was offering whispered apologies as he held her tightly wanting to absorb the fact that she was back. She was smiling at the way his arms seemed to fear letting her go...she returned a series of kisses then raised her hands to touch his cheeks. Her heart went soft when she saw the moisture in his gaze, and she shook her head negatively. "It is not your fault Byakuya, I am fine now...see, Kagome's all good, no bruises or anything."

She tried to lighten the mood but felt her own chest tighten when he drug her into another tight embrace and released a sob on her shoulder. It was both strange and endearing to see that he was so effected by what had happened to her. She was still having a hard time believing she'd returned at all, Sesshomaru was a good friend to have, she had no idea how she could thank him for bringing her back from the dead.

Byakuya though, she realized, must have been devastated, she was the one that asked him to travel to help the Prince when he didn't need it, she'd gotten herself hurt but she knew he'd blame himself. Men in her life always blamed themselves if she got injured, even if they weren't at fault. She wiped his face and shook her head again. "It is not your fault Byakuya...I know that, I wish you'd realize it too. And look again, see, really, Kagome, right here...if you don't stop making a fuss I'm going to have to tell everyone that you were sobbing like a child."

That much got him to show her a small smile and he took her hands, kissing them and staring at her as she pulled them away gently to wipe at his face. "See, that's much better, I don't get to see you smiling much either, I'd much rather see that than you crying."

"It is out of joy Kagome." He managed to say with a steady voice, starting to relax and pull his composure back together. "I thought...I would have come for you you know. If he couldn't have helped you I'd of gone into hell itself to get you back."

"I know." She kissed him gently and pushed his bangs to one side so she could see his face better. "I know you'd find me anywhere. Oh! The priests..."

He canted his head at the sudden change, noticing the light bulb that had proverbially come on in Kagome's mind.

"They want to make a combination of the jewel of four souls and a Hyogaku...like Aizen had or something." She commented, the memories were starting to blur now but she did her best to focus. "They think if they make both they can use it to destroy everything...they said they needed my power and blood, or the princes...but that the kings wouldn't work...the king is mad they say, that they're using his ex-wife to control him somehow..."

She frowned as she muttered but then shook her head. "I can't remember anything else."

He nodded, touching her chin to lift it up and kiss her again. "We'll take care of it...you are back, everything will be fine now."

Though he knew he couldn't stay and enjoy her, duty would pull him to alerting whoever was left to alert with the head captain turning against the Prince. If they didn't return and try to organize things, there was little knowing what was happening in their absence.

"Okay...so...where are we anyway and whose bed am I in?" Kagome finally had to ask as she didn't recognize the room at all.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Renji were seated together in a side room of the expansive space of the Sereitei, it wasn't generally used and they were counting on that keeping out other people listening.

"So..." Kyoraku commented with a sigh, scratching at his beard. "The Prince wants us to deliver the arrow that hit Kagome to him? And she was horribly poisoned by it? Doesn't that seem a little unwise?"

"It's all about choosing a side, as I said before." Hitsugaya pointed out with a frown. "I don't like it much either, but the Prince's interactions with us have helped and not harmed the soul society. He helped set up the cue that took down Aizen."

"Which was well thought out and only a few of the people involved even knew his plan...who is he going to kill this time is the issue...he wants us to deliver it through the Heaven's Gate...which is forbidden to the soul reapers. How exactly does he plan on us accomplishing it?" Kyoraku asked with a deep frown that made him seem older.

"Kagome..." Ukitake guessed before Renji could answer, but the lieutenant nodded that the white haired captain was correct. "...but she's possibly dead, which means we'll need to retrieve her soul from the underworld and figure out how to even get her free of there. Aren't all the souls of the priests suppose to be bound there?"

Renji shrugged. "The Prince said it wouldn't apply to Kagome, I can only guess that he's right, it's all we really have to go on."

"Kurotsuchi sure picked a horrible time to get himself killed." Kyoraku commented. "We'll need to look through the records and see if we can find anything."

"I'm not sure that will be needed..." Hitsugaya commented as he glanced out toward the Sereitei. "I think I just felt Byakuya and Kagome's spiritual pressure."

The others nodded a bit, exchanged surprised and confused expressions, perhaps they'd been misinformed in all the chaos. They flash stepped almost in sink to the place where Kagome and Byakuya had come through, pausing when Byakuya slipped Kagome behind him just before they'd appeared.

"It is you Captain..." Renji was the first to speak. "We are glad to have you back, and you as well Kagome."

Kagome offered him a small smile and stepped to Byakuya's side as she watched him enter 'business mode' glad to see some things would never actually change.

"What has happened?" Byakuya demanded the report immediately, despite several other captains being nearby, he offered them a small bow of greeting but no formalities were actually required beyond that and he needed to be caught up on things.

"The Prince has returned through the Heaven's Gate. Captain Yamamoto is missing after their battle, what few of the attackers survived are being hunted out to be jailed by Captain Soifon and the second squadron." Renji answered immediately. "The prince wants however, the arrow that struck Kagome to be taken to him...by her."

"Not possible." Byakuya replied immediately. He had almost lost her once, he wasn't willing to do so again. "Someone else will have to go."

"Be reasonable Captain Kuchiki." Ukitake suggested softly. "We as soul reaper's cannot enter the Heaven's Gate. If we are to deliver it in a reasonable time, it must be Kagome."

"Why does he want the arrow?" Kagome asked to try to ease some of the tension that had appeared in the air, surprised at the intensity of Byakuya's protectiveness.

"We aren't sure...and I'm with Byakuya." Kyoraku answered with a nod to his fellow when he spoke his name. "It seems a bit fishy to me."

"The Prince told me to tell you that the fate of soul society as well as Kagome could depend on it Captain Kuchiki." Renji said to Byakuya. "His orders were to find you specifically but then we discovered Kagome's ailment, we were just planning to put together a rescue party for Hueco Mundo but then..."

"We arrived." Byakuya finished for him. "I am not willing to allow Kagome to take that risk. Either I go with her or she doesn't go."

Kagome frowned. "Uh, I think I should have a say in this."

"She's right." Hitsugaya commented, he still didn't really like the girl but he had to agree. "What is it you want to do Kagome?"

She felt a bit bad when she saw the short indignant expression on Byakuya's face. She knew it had been hard on him what happened...but if she was the only one that could go then she couldn't just leave Sestran when he was counting on them. She hesitated though and chewed her lip a few moments before finally answering. "I...I would like to have Byakuya come along if possible, but if not I will go alone."

"Then that settles it." Hitsugaya commented. "If the girl volunteers the point is moot really as to listen or not to the orders. Lets see if we can find a way for Byakuya to get in but we shouldn't wait too long. Can you take her to the gate and wait there? We'll research and catch up to you or send you a message."

"Yes." Byakuya was right back in business mode, he offered Kagome a hand and she took it resisting the urge to give him an apologetic expession in front of his fellow captains, she knew it would only complicate things further.

That waited until they arrived after the series of flash steps in which he transfered her. "Byakuya...I..."

"How can I protect you if you aren't willing to stay within my reach Kagome?" He immediately demanded once they were out of the presence of the other soul reapers. "You don't know what you agree to do...most that enter the Heaven's Gate never return."

"I came back from the dead for you already Byakuya." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "Heaven isn't going to keep me away either, it's not paradise if it's not with you."

Byakuya's expression softened at her words and he held her hands. "I do not wish for you to go alone. I will come with you."

His confidence was just there, as if there was no question as to if he'd be able to be at her side, despite what was just said with the group moments before. It was nice to see him back to his normal self-assured person, it made her nod as opposed to question him. If he said he would do it, she trusted that he would. She turned toward the large stones that were the gateway and around to see where they'd actually ended up.

They were in a sort of garden with no noise around them but their voices, breath, and heartbeats. The stone gateway appeared as if it was made of some sort of complicated white and gold marble with detailing of the palest jade and ivory. It was smaller than she expected given the grand nature of almost everything else here. Only large enough to comfortably fit two people and probably three if they were closer together. It was on a tiny island at the center of a pool littered with lilies. There was a single path coming from a large building around it she didn't recognize.

"Where are we?"

"The headquarters of the cental 46. The main government building of the soul society, normally not allowed to us soul reaper's but these aren't common times." Byakuya replied, his perfectionist manner neatly back in place. "The heaven's gate doesn't open without a key or direct order however, so I'd assume Prince Sestran set something up that would allow you to pass given his request for you specifically."

"Oh...right. That makes sense." She nodded, looking over the gate and feeling the intense energy it was holding just beneath it's surface. Unlike much of the energy that was dark or holy, it felt different, as if it were simply there, neutral. "It feels weird."

She figured heaven would feel holy.

"Things aren't normal now." Byakuya replied, but watched her observations curiously, she could notice things he could not. "but what do you mean?"

She explained her issue. "It's like it's just there...not really good or bad."

Byakuya nodded, but kept his thoughts to himself, considering the gate thoughtfully with her. Though as she touched the rock, the energy flickered down it's center and ebbed out in a net of lightning before revealing a path a moment later.

"Guess I should have waited..." Kagome said sheepishly and glanced at the path, not sure how long it would last. "Well...oops...should we go?"

**End Chapter**

So like Kagome to accidentally set things in motion. Whew, lots of writing lately. Still a lot to cover. I liked doing this chapter, moments in it were very sweet. Thanks so much for the feedback lately, it makes me quite happy to see others enjoy my work!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Teldra_ - Yes, I felt sad for him even writing it.

_o0KittyBlue0o _- Hehehe, it took me reading your post a couple times, but yes there was a lot going on last chapter.

_fierynightangel _- I do try from time to time. The recognition is appreciated.

_Sugar0o_ - Not just a jewel even! Le gasp! And Tensaiga is the sexy now what with it being sesshy's power. I want to put him reforging it into a sesshy/kagome fic sometime cause I like the concept of it. The last jewel vanished at the end of Inuyasha as I understood it. And I've considered having the troops attack sesshy but they aren't that stupid.

_Neo-Crystal_ - I don't plan on a Sesshy vs Byakuya battle. Sesshomaru knows it would just cause heartache to Kagome to kill Byakuya and Byakuya (like the rest of captains after Kenpachi's stunt) is under orders not to engage him specifically. And, the way Sesshomaru see's the chains on the body is different than the way a soul reaper does, which I tried to explain during this chapter, Tensaiga being special and unique. The Prince has yet to have been informed that Kagome passed away, even if only for a little while. Thank you and keep reviewing :)!


	21. On Prideful Wing

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**On Prideful Wing**_

_**Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up.**_

**-Anne Lamott**

Kagome glanced in a small bit of surprise at the way Byakuya had flash-stepped next to her and taken her hand when she mentioned going through. After a moment she squeezed his fingers and, after checking that she had the arrow that had killed her earlier that day still wrapped in her pocket, smiled at him before taking a step through.

The path was very different than the one that passed from her world to the soul society, it was bright, though there was still no set point where the illumination started. The path instead of having large stone walls merely seemed to exist, transforming just beyond the gate into a stairwell that looked about as long as the one outside her home, though not as wide. The stairs seemed dull though, as if the gold color had been laden with dust taking away their sheen. She gave a sideways glance to Byakuya, and then had to double take.

He'd possessed wings for a moment, she'd been certain of it, long shimmering feathers crafted of the purest light...an outline that might have been her imagination given how bright it was. As she looked him over she wasn't certain, the image was gone now but she couldn't help but watch him as if hoping it would appear again.

When he raised a brow at her curiously she shook her head negatively and gestured at the steps. "Seems you are doing well so far, shall we continue?"  
When he squeezed her hand she nodded at the silent affirmation and started to climb the stairway. The strange feeling she got outside was stronger here, there was immense spiritual energy here unlike even in the soul society, it was as if the air itself was infused with it. It was more holy than not now that she was actually inside, but something about it just felt wrong...

As they climbed she glanced back to Byakuya once or twice, frowning as on each occasion the image out of the corner of her gaze kept vanishing before she could see it.

Byakuya meanwhile was curious about Kagome's questioning glances but was himself still concerned with how he was able to pass through the gate at all. It had to somehow do with Kagome, but soul reapers were not suppose to be physically capable of entering the Heaven's Gate. He sensed very clearly that the level of power here was unlike anything within the Sereitei, it was no wonder that the royal family was kept away from the rest, if their powers were to go uncontrolled all manner of normal souls in soul society would die or at least suffer greatly. A reaper not at the level of a captain would likely be too overwhelmed to move.

The stairs were misleading in their length and the pair walked a distance further, the gate behind them had faded from view and the distance ahead of them seemed the same regardless of the fact they were climbing. He was about to ask her why she was so aptly staring at him with such frequent and intense curiosity but a door appeared almost on top of them, it was already open and more light filtered from within making it impossible to see beyond the portal.

She hesitated a moment but then immediately pushed herself forward, still holding Byakuya's hand as the moved inside.

Within, they were on a small hill in a deep, but incredibly lush forest. Every possible shade of green and brown created the landscape and it was littered with flowers or fruits of all other colors, shapes, and sizes. A pool surrounded the gateway they left, similar in design to the one in which they'd entered but smaller and more cozy with the overgrowth of wildlife much more chaotic than the perfect architecture in the soul society.

The energy here was just as intense as the stairwell, but Kagome still couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, only that if felt somehow lesser than it should. Though it was warmer and made her fan her face with her free hand, looking to Byakuya to ask him where they should go in the thick forests and pausing with her mouth still open.

This time when she looked at him directly, the wings were still there. They were made of light for certain, they were shedding it to the area of the gate, now closed, just around them. Best she could tell they seemed to be feathered from the way they shifted when he took a step toward the bridge that lead over the pond and toward a path further into the forests.

"You...you have wings..." She blurted out lamely, unsure of what else to say given the unexpected transformation.

He raised a brow at her but his eyes widened in his own surprise when he glanced over a shoulder at the new appendages, he hadn't even released Senbonzakura, more or less taken her to the point of this level. His hand even settled on the hilt of the still blade, nestled quietly in it's sheathe, it hadn't even been released at all...

Another moment and he realized that he didn't possess the circle around him that became the wings, according to Kagome and what he could see they were attached in a loose sense of the word...which meant this wasn't Senbonzakura. He had frozen to consider just what it could mean but Kagome touching them brought him out of the shocked state because he'd felt it and it'd made him step back naturally.

"They're lovely." Kagome observed, still watching them more than him, she hadn't realized that Byakuya himself didn't know why he had them. "How did you get wings?"

"I wish I could answer that." Byakuya answered honestly, but dwelling them wasn't possible now, a blast of energy washed by them that took Kagome completely off her feet and he was forced to catch her, lingering in the sky easily on his newfound ability to fly. "But it will have to wait, we need to find the Prince...you were right Kagome, things are definitely not right here."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Keshizu slammed the dagger against the stone as Kagome vanished, leaving a gash in the rock and dulling the sharpness of the weapon. He tossed the blade aside though a moment later in his anger. "What exactly happened there?"

It was obvious the 'leader' of the gathering of priests and preistess' was exceptionally angry and shocked at this unexpected change of events. "Oyikko...get her here now! She knew this girl, I want some answers!"

"But Oyikko is still heavily injured after her battle..." Nendin was the first to speak, his words holding much more compassion than they had possessed for Kagome. "She's only now able to speak again but it must be painful. She still can't move well but she should recover soon, the captain she fought..."

"Silence." Keshizu interrupted with a small glare, his voice raised only barely for the demand. "If she cannot come to us, take me to her, we'll find out yet why the dead woman was somehow summoned away from here with no effort at all."

"She's not dead anymore." Oyikko managed to hiss, her entire body was still covered in rags, and they looked bumpy and unever where her flesh had been carved apart from within. Even when she'd reappeared in Hueco Mundo her injuries had been so severe she hadn't been able to move, and had been forced to wait until she was found. She'd been recovering for some time, and was still in the process of doing so. Her voice even sounded harsh and raspy, like the throat that had been torn would never quite be the same. She'd come out on her own when she heard Kagome would be the one to finally free them on their torment. "There was someone that possessed a sword capable of bringing back the dead."

"She speaks nonsense." Nendin commented. "She must be delirious."

"No." Oyikko protested a bit loudly, wincing as her voice cracked. "No. It is true. It was something I only heard rumor of when I was alive. I didn't believe it to be real myself, a sword capable of returning the lives of the dead, possessed by a demon of immense strength. He was related to a half-demon I knew in life."

"The demons all died off I thought." One of the random priests put in with the same skepticism Nendin held.

"Some would say the same of holy men and women." Kushizu replied thoughtfully, apparently one of the only ones taking her words seriously. "We could steal the sword...certainly it would be capable of our needs."

Oyikko shook her head negatively, and at the scowl from the leader spoke again. "It must be wielded by a demon or half-demon of suitable strength or it will not work. Many demon swords were so ensorceled, the only other ones that knew about it were Kaede, Rin, and Miroku, but both refused to work for you."

"We don't need to use it, just break it down for it's energy to create the new jewel." Nendin picked up where Kushizu was going and went with it. "As Koridomi has yet to report in and we lost Kagome it'd be a great alternative."

"It'd be foolish to think even an army of us would succeed." Oyikko answered with another negative shake of her bandaged head. "Without our holy energy to combat such a demon we would only be adding to the injured troops. This creature has survived were countless others have not for a reason."

Kushizu frowned, nodding a little at Oyikko, given her recent injuries he could understand her wary nature with it...but it was an option he wouldn't discount completely. Though he recalled in his reports from Koridomi that there had been a captain killed by a demon so powerful he'd been laid low by a single blow. He'd figured it was all a hyped rumor, but now that seemed less likely.

"That we'll have to put on the back burner of possibilities." He stated with a nod to Oyikko. "I'll need to go through the Gate and check on Koridomi...she may have been able to get the blood but been otherwise waylaid."

"Sir...that seems dangerous...we purposefully sent the Prince there in hopes he would combat the King." Nendin frowned a little. "We need you here in case this fails...without you everyone will not stay together."

"It'll be fine Nendin, besides, I'm one of the only ones that can go. You are needed here in the case things don't work out." Kushizu replied with a shrug. "Have faith, you know that such a small task of spying for information is little for me. Besides, if the pair of them lay each other low I can get us the Prince's blood instead of the unstable kings."

Even as he finished the statement, the man was fading from view, as if shifting into mist, making Nendin hesitantly nod, glancing to Oyikko and nodding that she could return to her place to heal more. "You may yet again be needed. Get the rest while it's available. The rest of you, hunt down the worthless ones ignoring our cause, we should learn what they know of Kagome and her group."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"I have not seen them Captain." Renji answered Hitsugaya as the young Captain caught up to where he was outside the Heaven's Gate. "I believe they went inside already."

"Impossible." Hitsugaya replied with a frown, watching the gateway, it was obvious because of the uneven spiritual energy in the area that it had been open. "I wasn't able to find anything...the others had the same poor luck. All we discovered is that is impossible for a soul reaper to enter the gateway. Even if they're of a Captain's level."

"I don't know Captain, but wouldn't Captain Kuchiki still be here if he hadn't gone through?" Renji replied with a small shrug. "I can't feel his energy at all, can you?"

"No." The white haired boy shook his head negatively, staring in disbelief at the gateway. "What exactly is the Prince intending I wonder...he had to known that Captain Kuchiki wouldn't be willing to part with her...so he wanted him there as well."

"Not a bad guess." Renji agreed but then shrugged. "I don't know. There is no recorded record of a soul reaper passing through the gate best any of us can tell. Captain Kuchiki isn't exactly your average soul reaper though."

"He's not as better as many of us as he pretends." Hitsugaya retorted seriously, not to be insulting but stating it like a fact.

Renji considered the young Captain dubiously but didn't reply, looking to the gateway again. _"I'm not too sure about that. He did tell me once the difference between us was like that of heaven and earth...I wonder how right that boast really was..."_

**End Chapter**

A bit shorter than the last few but I needed to leave it where it was for the moment. A battle is coming up. This is a post for my birthday tomorrow! I thought it would be nifty to write something for it. However as I'll be busy tomorrow doing fun birthday things I probably won't be writing much then :)

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_fierynightangel_ - Yes, I understand not really wanting one of the main characters dead...though she was still around even dead hehe.

_Teldra_ - Spirit vermin! Hehehe, I enjoy writing Sesshy in this fic.

_Neo-Crystal_ - I'm pretty sure he couldn't send Senbonzakura with him. I figure he has to at least be in the same general area to command it. And yes, the free time I've had to work on the fiction lately has been nice.

_Sugar0o_ - Yes, Kagome still having gone to Hueco Mundo (which is actually different than Hell in Bleach - I figure sort of like Soul Society isn't really Heaven...I think they're more like lesser levels of both) will be explained as time progresses. You asked about Miroku and Kaede just as I was tossing them into the plot! Oh, Sesshy's Tensaiga has already had a few effects in this last chapter and more are forthcoming soon ;) Thanks for the awesome review, as always.


	22. Vengeful Petals

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** _**Vengeful Petals**_

_**I am tired and sick of war. Its glory is all moonshine. It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, for vengeance, for desolation. War is hell.**_

**-William Tecumseh Sherman**

"What do they want?" Kaede asked with a frown creasing her old face. Rin had come in, the younger woman often ran as messenger in the tiny village of the few priests and priestess' that didn't agree with Kushizu's faction.

"They said just to talk." Rin shrugged at her. "I'm not sure. Do you want me to tell them just one is allowed to come in?"

"Probably the best idea." Miroku commented, walking into the room. "We don't want them to start trying to make converts."

Kaede nodded. "I suppose tell whichever one is acting as leader can come."

"Right." Rin nodded, heading off again, she was perhaps the single most similar of the priestess' in their lifetimes, despite centuries in soul society she retained a certain childlike nature. She appeared to be in her early twenties and had a dexterous manner that had her out to the group and telling them the compromise before long.

Back inside the main tent Miroku and Kaede exchanged concerned glances. "They're up to something in particular if they're contacting us."

"They are." Kaede agreed with Miroku, giving him a nod. "I worry about it...but we've agreed to stay uninvolved. I wonder if they're getting desperate."

"They're involving us now I think." The priest shrugged at her, going quiet as he heard them returning. Frowning vaguely but nodding politely nonetheless as a woman entered. "Hitomiko."

"Komitohi." She replied, taking on the same way of changing her name that the others of her group had. "We want to ask you about the priestess Kagome."

"Kagome?" Miroku blinked in instant recognition but surprise.

"She's finally alive..." Kaede commented with her own frown. "Why do you want to know about Kagome?"

"She was alive but she died and was here, but then she vanished...Oyikko told us that it was the cause of a blade that could bring people back from the dead. We wanted to know what you knew of it." She answered seating herself on the floor near to where Kaede was. Miroku still stood nearby.

"Kagome...wouldn't join your side..." Miroku answered aggressively. "What did you do to her?"

"Kaede once said the same of Oyikko." Komitohi answered with a superior shrug. "I hardly believe anymore that a soul remains pure forever. I vaguely remember your group but I wasn't nearly as involved as Oyikko and she knew very little of this demon and his mystical blade."

"The Tensaiga..." Miroku recognized it.

"Tensaiga!" Rin poked her head in the door, eyes bright with her own recognition. "Lord Sesshomaru still lives?"

"So it seems." Komitohi answered, glancing between them as they spoke, eyes settling on the hopeful young priestess nearby. "You knew him?"

"I miss Lord Sesshomaru most of all." She stated with a wistful smile. "He was wonderful. It's so nice to hear he's doing well. He used the Tensaiga on Kagome? That's good to hear...spoiling your evil plans I hope."

Komitohi turned a bit more red, frowning at the girl's attitude. "It's just a matter of time, she can't live forever."

Miroku resisted the urge to laugh at the way Rin irritated the unwelcome visitor and instead spoke himself. "Which returns us to why you want her."

"You can't possibly!" Kaede realized the implications before anyone else. "Why would Kikyo help you in that sort of manner? She knows more than almost anyone how evil the jewel is."

"And also the power it's capable of." Komitohi replied. "You all know what we work for, it's no secret to you. Your small group breaks apart more and more as the years go on. Even you must admit this eternal struggle against the hollows is something you don't want to keep repeating."

"Our personal feelings aside, what you are doing is wrong. You must realize that the jewel isn't a real answer to this." Kaede commented, glancing toward Rin who seemed like she wanted to say something but was staying quiet. "We won't help you with such a ignoble cause, we want nothing to do with it."

"All I wanted to do was ask questions." Komitohi returned, glancing back to the 'leader' of the stragglers. "Who this demon is, why does he possess such an incredible blade?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest being that ever existed or probably ever will." Rin replied, her words less childlike but more revenant. "He brought me back once as well...before I was a priestess. If he holds the blade, I know you'll all never get it."

"Either way, please leave Komitohi, we leave you to your foolish actions, leave us to exist in what little peace we have with the low amount of hollows right now." Kaede answered. "Rin, don't tell her anything else, return her to the edge of the city."

"Okay." Rin replied, her steps light, she seemed ready to dance having heard about her old father like figure. "I'll be glad to. Come on."

Komitohi rose with a sigh. "I'll take my leave then, some of our questions were answered well enough."

After they left Miroku finally sat down, echoing the sigh with more length. "I can't believe they're trying to remake a jewel...they all have some idea that it's completely evil. No matter when or where it's created. It never does what people actually want..."

"I know." Kaede answered looking at the sandy floor of the room. "Though there are days when the hollows are worse than now that I don't wonder if they are justified. I tire of this existence as well Miroku. None of us deserved this..."

"Yeah." He agreed, running hands through his hair. "But to bring more evil to try to remove evil just isn't the correct path. But Kagome...I was starting to think she'd never come along...I knew she'd been from the future but."

"It was quite a long time." Kaede agreed. "We can't just let them use her though, as you said, she would not want this. I wonder though, why Sesshomaru would bring her back to life."

"I'm not sure." Miroku answered. "Perhaps he's learned some compassion over the years...though if he's involved, that makes things even more complicated. He was always the one creature capable of standing against Inuyasha or Naraku without any concern. I'm certainly glad I never absorbed him into the wind tunnel."

"We'll need to have people keeping a closer look. If they want Kagome here for their plans, they'll try to kill her again." Kaede observed darkly. "Please let the others know."

She waited until Miroku left and shook her old head negatively. "I'm sorry Miroku, Rin..."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome found it difficult, but not impossible, to breath as they glided over the trees a moment then landed when more winds began to pick up.

"The Prince is fighting." Kagome stated the obvious, running with Byakuya toward a field in the distance where the issues seemed to be coming from.

Byakuya had landed because the chaotic winds curling from the battle made it too difficult to stay airborne, getting used to wings wasn't something on his list of priority's at the moment. He instead was slowly moving toward the battle to stay near Kagome, he could feel the two battling, but the intense pressure didn't really slow him. He felt fine even he knew how high the level of spiritual energy actually was, he should have been slowed other than by Kagome.

He pulled Kagome with him though as the battle seemed to be steadily getting worse, the darkened clouds in the sky were a sure sign of that. The pair made it to the end of the path and over a small hill that turned so quickly into a valley that Byakuya had to catch Kagome so she didn't go tumbling down it's side.

It wasn't a natural change, the earth had been shifted by the tempest eyed Prince, who was immediately obvious in the sky above the apocalypse scape below him. A man that looked a lot like him, but older, was floating not too far off from him, but seemed more to be standing on thin air. There were thick clouds around him and where energy around Sestran made people uncomfortable Kagome had to look away from him, he was painful to look at.

He was the problem, she knew it right away, whatever had happened to the man in the sky, he wasn't holy at all anymore, he was like the roots of some weed that was over-growing whatever purity should have been in this place. She buried her head in Byakuya's shoulder, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling she was having because of how close it was.

"Kagome..." He frowned a bit at her reaction, uncertain himself as to why he seemed immune to whatever was bothering her. "...are you okay?"

"Not really..." She managed to say, shaking her head. "He's...there's something really wrong with his father. He's...I dunno how to explain it."

"The arrow!" The Prince's voice was difficult to hear but they both managed to make it out over the din of wind. "Shoot him with the arrow!"

Kagome blinked at the demand, and while she wanted to listen a moment out of natural reaction to the Prince's charisma she took it out and looked at it unwrapped with a frown. She didn't know this man, and while there was something wrong...she couldn't just kill him...she even shook her head negatively.

"Shatter." She glanced up at the now familiar command, blinking as Byakuya was in front of her and the blinding light of his wings were to either side of her. She could see the pink sheet in the air that was Senbonzakura, it broke apart a flash of lightning that had come from the apparent king.

"You..." The king paused after the initial strike. "The priestess I understand...how did you get here soul reaper? How dare you draw your blade on me."

The older combatant had to flicker away though as lightning curled around his spot and exploded in a thunderous roar. He didn't have much time to look away from Sestran without the younger royal immediately taking the initiative.

"Didn't leave me much of a choice." Byakuya returned coldly, turning the hilt of Senbonzakura so half of the flower like petals drifted toward the king while the other half remained nearby, creating a wall of pink around Kagome. "You'd better be right Prince Sestran."

Sestran smiled some, despite the thoughts of some outside of the heaven's gate the arrival of the sixth squad captain was unexpected for him as well, he had hoped to get the arrow from Kagome mostly, the fact that Byakuya had managed to come was an added bonus. He sent further lightning at his father and frowned at Kagome's hesitation, if she wouldn't attack with it he'd have to do it himself.

"Give me the arrow!" He called over the din toward them, shifting a bit closer to them while doing what he could to push his father further away. "Toss it into the air."

Kagome frowned some, glancing down at it and remembering that it'd killed her, hesitated again.

"Do you think any of you can really stand against me! All of you will fade to dust for this outrage!" The king's own rage erupted onto the field as lava curled out of broken ground, Kagome frowned at the place where they'd been moments before being covered in the thick fiery liquid. She tossed the arrow toward Sestran from her place in one of Byakuya's arms, she couldn't continue to hesitate when he was trying to kill her, she was against dying again.

The arrow stopped midair, Sestran flickering twice, once to grab it, then again behind his father to put them on opposite sides of the older royal. "I think perhaps father you are getting slow."

A few strands of pale hair fell from where the Prince barely evaded a sword strike from the older royal. Kagome was about to ask Byakuya why it was Senbonzakura was returning but she didn't have the chance, frowning as a flurry of arrows was cut apart behind her, she could feel the dark energy from them being cut apart. The man that had been after her, Keshizu, was there, she could see him in the forest.

Byakuya however was still scanning, and looked right past him, making her frown, he couldn't see him. "Byakuya look out, he's to the right!"

Senbonzakura curled upward, cutting away more arrows that came from that direction, then sped the direction where they'd come from.

"He can't win Kagome...can't kill what you can't see." Keshizu mocked, then had to move quickly to dodge the pieces of Senbonzakura that got a lot closer to him. Making him scowl at the captain. _"What the hell is he to get that close on sound alone?"_

"There." Kagome pointed again, and Byakuya followed her gaze, with Senbonzakura speeding after. Keshizu frowned and shot a arrow through the chasing Senbonzakura to disrupt the flow of the petals then ran at Kagome but found his way blocked by Byakuya. The man wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at the grass, which gave his place away weather he himself was invisible or not.

He growled a bit and stepped a little to one side but found the Captain unwillling to give him any ground.

"You'll find that your fight is with me." Byakuya stated.

"Be careful..." Kagome said nervously, wishing she'd brought a bow. "He's their leader...if you can't see him...I should fight him."

"Without a weapon?" Byakuya replied without looking at her. "Unlikely."

"Just back away...I can fill her with another poisoned arrow and take care of this now." Keshizu mocked, getting better at dodging around the petals that were following him half-blind. "If you couldn't take care of her before, it's just a matter of time before I get shot through now. The Prince and King will be busy enough that I have the time."  
Byakuya paused then, eyes narrowing on the spot where he could best guess the creature was, taunting the leader of house Kuchiki had been an unwise desicion. Byakuya pointed and his deep voice spoke the words of the binding spell. "Way of Binding Sixty One. Six rods prison of light."

The spell shifted into effect and even if he couldn't see the target he could feel he'd captured something. Kagome meanwhile blinked in surprise at the spell, she hadn't seen him use spells very often, and the fact that he always seemed to skip the incantations made her realize how powerful he was in kido for the first time. No wonder it had bothered him when he couldn't teach her...

"Even if you kill me, I'll just come back again...we don't truly die." Keshizu mocked as he struggled against the rods of light, his invisibility fading away so Byakuya could see his target. The noble sixth squad captain seemed unimpressed.

"You believe you've mastered the ability to do whatever it is you wish...if you come for Kagome a thousand more times you will only find agony and failure that many more. You may return, but I will make you regret ever having considered touching my beloved if I must hunt you down and slay you eternally in Hueco Mundo itself." He turned his blade vertically with the hilt facing the sky, dropping it from his hand. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageoshi."

The blade passed into the ground and the mirrored blades that began to rise were more massive even than they normally were, as they broke apart the entire sky seemed to be replaced by vicious pink petals and the battle between the king and prince faded from view behind the fresh horizon.

**End Chapter**

Thanks for those that offered birthday wishes, it was a good day :) Whee, always fun to get to use a Bankai. Byakuya isn't exactly in a forgiving mood...bad guy mistake of the day? Telling the main char you killed their woman! The Prince and King are dealing with their own issues too ;) Lots happening this chapter!

-Aura

P.S. Woot to 60,000 words, takes me into the next search bracket...only 40,000 to go...

To my reviewers:

_Teldra_ - Well, he does have wings in one of the released forms of Senbonzakura.

_Sugar0o_ - I rarely write Kikyo as very nice, but she has been tormented for centuries so she has reason. And...reference what I said to Teldra :) It's just I made things a little more complex...I like to make things complex. I liked Rin's reaction to Sesshomaru, as for implying she wasn't there, it wasn't my intent. There is a reason Byakuya got through the gate related to Kagome but I haven't gotten to it yet.

KaneRyuMoon - TY! Yes, I do try to keep people on their toes, I don't really like to be predictable when I can help it.

Neo-Crystal - Hehehe, I figured they'd look like the ones he gets in the final form of Senbonzakura. Rin was around, perhaps my words weren't quite right? Oyikko yeah, she's a bit...of a villain, you aren't suppose to like her. The Priest/Preistess HM issue will be addressed soon, within the next two chapters. I loves your reviews, I hope you keep reading them!

fierynightangel - More to come soon *nod nod*


	23. Opposing Storms

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _**Opposing Storms**_

_** Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word. **_

**-Laurence Olivier**

"This isn't even fun, it's just annoying." Ikkaku complained as he leaned on a wall near Rangiku and Yumichika. "Little pests just don't stop...it's like trying to get of an anthill with water."

"They're hardly beautiful." Yumichika added his complain with a scoff, pushing his bangs aside. "How long do these creatures plan to attack us, they're not even that powerful."

"I think it's the not being able to really die problem." Rangiku commented. "They seem to keep wounds but keep appearing here anyway. I've 'killed' the same fellow four times now."

"Why isn't your captain here anyway?" Ikkaku asked glancing around a corner to see he he could spot any of the bowmen. "He wandered off with Renji earlier, I felt them together."

"Couldn't say." Rangiku commented too innocently. "Either way, at least he's helping and isn't in trouble for nearly starting a war."

"Hey!" Ikkaku pointed at her, giving up on his glance around the corner when he didn't see anyone, pointing at her. "You leave that outta this, he'd of been fine if they hadn't interrupted him."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, either way, we gotta keep picking them off. If we've finished off the ones here we should move on. Their energy is difficult to pick out."

"I think there are some to the north." Yumichika commented without joining the argument. "My aesthetic scenes can tell they're mucking things up."

He earned a couple skeptical looks from the other two and shrugged, giving his answer before he vanished. "I'll go if you both don't."

Ikkaku paused as a arrow dug into the wall near his head, twirling his spear and looking toward the one that shot at him. "Go ahead Rangiku, I'll take care of things here."

"Right." She nodded, flash stepping after Yumichika. _"I hope we're able to keep them away, I didn't realize how many people they actually had. While Ikkaku is right that they aren't incredibly powerful but they certainly have the ability to take out most average soul reapers, the court guard squads are still recovering from the war, every death is a hit for us right now._

She paused her chase of Yumichika when she felt Renji's energy spike, he was still close to the central court of forty-six but he'd just released his Bankai. She frowned a little, wanting to augment her path but knowing she had things to do here. Her captain was still there to the best of her knowledge, and she had faith in him.

Renji and the other captains gathered at the gate had actually been separated and were fighting battles of their own. After Histugaya had been drawn off by a horribly mutilated woman he'd been left to protect the gate as they went after it more than him. So he'd released Zabimaru more out of a want to use the long pieces of his Bankai as a shield than to actually attack with it. It was getting more difficult to keep them away and whatever they wanted to do, he knew it couldn't be good if they were targeting the Gate.

He was fine thus far, but surprised at the pure amount of people, and the fact that he'd seen some of them multiple times. A few even had burns from Zabimaru's baboon bone cannon but they had come back after vanishing from the soul society. There wasn't any sort of pile of bodies to actually show how long he'd been fighting but judging by the fact that his enemies were getting steadily more familiar it had to have been some time.

Byakuya and Kagome had passed through the gate hours before, but their had been nothing further that occurred from the mystic gateway. He didn't include the lunatic ex-priests and priestess' attacking it. The ones that held actual strength were being kept occupied by the captains that had been at the gate with him before the unexpected assault began. Where they were coming from was still unknown as far as he could tell as no hell butterflies had been sent to communicate with him.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"They aren't at their normal camp." Miroku stated with a sigh, speaking with the few members of the priests and priestess' unwilling to join a specific side. "I am not sure what they're up too, but I believe the increase in hollow activity as well as the strange happenings of non-hollow souls appearing here when they shouldn't. I picked up as many as I could, but if this keeps up it'll be dangerous. It shouldn't happen this often, something is seriously wrong."

"We agreed to stay out of it in return for them leaving us in peace." Kaede reminded him with a frown further wrinkling her face. She agreed that with the strange spikes of otherwise rare events they were facing something new and unwelcome.

"If they're the ones causing this, it's not really peaceful." Rin complained, nocking an arrow after shooting down a hollow that had strayed close to the camp.

"It's as she says." Miroku agreed, his staff in his hand and prepared for battle if it became needed. "I can hardly agree this is peaceful."

"And what would you have us do?" Kaede asked with a small shrug, aiming a shot herself for a moment before taking down a hollow of her own. "None of us should know how to even use those strange spells of theirs to travel worlds."

"Yeah." Rin frowned a bit, growing contemplative. "But...we can destroy the strange stones and things they use to activate those magic's."

"Not all of them need those to do so." Kaede answered, glancing between the younger two priests disapprovingly.

"No, but she's right." Miroku replied. "What's the worst they'd do? Kill us? Well I've already done that a few times. We shouldn't stand aside and let them get to their dark goal any easier."

"Right." Rin nodded with a bright smile back in place. "Let's go remind them how real priests and priestess' are suppose to act."

"Fine, but only take a few others, some need to remain here to help guard the souls here by poor chance." Kaede replied with a sigh of resignation. "Don't get yourselves caught if you can avoid it, we're going to face a lot more opposition after this."

"It'll be fine. If Sesshomaru's still out there...we'll manage okay." Rin assured with a nod before pointing at a couple other of the troops and heading away with Miroku glancing curiously after her.

"I need some of her confidence." He stated, having a bit less optimism with what they were off to accomplish.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome was staring in wonder at the immensity of Byakuya's attack, she'd not really gotten to watch much of him releasing his Bankai before, but this was more even than she remembered. She got so distracted by it's beauty that she forgot a moment that the exotic magnificence was a mask for what it was capable of. The mass of pink split, still protecting her and making it more difficult to see the field. Which was it's own blessing.

The dark haired priest Kushizu burst into blood as waves of the blades crossed over him. To his credit, he survived the first two mostly intact, but she had to look away as a third crossed him again, wherever his soul returned when he was dead, by the time the fourth wave hit likely he was there and in incredible pain. His broken and bloodied form had vanished with his dark energy after it had cleared.

She touched Byakuya's shoulder, it had seemed a unneeded show of force from him, uncharacteristic as well. "Byakuya, are you...?"

"I'm perfectly well." He answered before she could finish the question, looking back at her. "I apologize you had to see that. But at least until the issues with the priests and priestess are resolved mercy is not a luxury I can give."

She nodded a little, smiling then as he brushed her cheek with his fingers lightly. "I will not lose you again Kagome."

"The Prince..." She blinked in realization, the moments outside of the battle, with Byakuya inside the cocoon of petals had distracted her, but she could feel the strikes of their immense energy clearly beyond the salmon curtain. "...can you help him?"

"I believe it is a battle he needs to complete on his own." Byakuya replied, Senbonzakura moving back to him and lingering at the ground near their feet. Making them seem as if they were at the center of a magnificent field of flowers.

Above them, the battle was raging as two storms vied for control of a small section of sky.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

With Byakuya and Kagome stolen from the battle by the unknown assailant Sestran was left facing his father alone. Byakuya's power and the amount of blades created by his release were much more than the Prince had witnessed prior. To be expected given the amount of pure energy that was here, but the transmutation, the wings, he didn't know exactly what to think of it. Nor did he really have time to dwell, his father had to be given credit; even with his insanity he was a dangerous foe. Retaining more control of his abilities than his son had believed he'd be able.

"Father...do you even realize what you've done? You've reversed seals kept in place by our family for centuries...for a woman that would rather see everything reduced to nothing. Surely you must know she is not mother, the woman you married died to the hollows she was forced to fight for so long." Sestran paused, trying to reason with the older man after tangling him in the branches of several trees nearby.

The older man pushed away the tangles as his son spoke, though didn't immediately counterattack, watching his boy instead warily. "She is your mother...you would do well to respect her wishes more instead of being so apt to toss her aside. The old seal was only causing harm, do you really wish to leave people who have done no wrongs to such a fate?"

"It's never that simple father. You know it, as well as I do. Your journal states the exact reason for the seal...something else you never deemed to tell me. Did you intend on never passing over your power? Or have they just been tainting your mind ever sense they found you? When was it? During the last trip you took outside of the Gate? For a hundred years they've been manipulating you and you never once thought to trust me?"

Sestran's words drew steadily colder, and he was forced to dodge or block lines of lightning with powers of his own, his eyes flashing more than in mere refection to the powers being released around them, though he always managed to escape while driving his father backward, the older man hadn't yet noticed his son was hesitating, or that the poisoned arrow he'd gotten from Kagome was now in one of his hands.

"You never had a real grasp of what you needed to do. The effort it takes to be King, Sestran you are my son, I love you, but you have been spoiled your entire life...you cannot fathom what it is to maintain the balance." The older man had raised his voice and the winds blowing around him weren't entirely natural, making his long white hair fling about his face wildly. "If you will not stand with your family then you stand against us. Don't you see, this world is broken, your mother and I simply want to fix it."

"Father, you are the one who is broken...are you so lost to me that you cannot see even that?" Sestran replied, the sadness in his voice evident as he floated closer to his father. "You told me once, that our only duty in existence was to protect the balance of the gates between worlds without personal interference. The ban on the priests and priestess' was unjust, made by an unjust ruler, but not completely without purpose. Your father went as mad as you seem to be going right now, he wrote the ban into the very fabric of the walls that keep our worlds apart. By allowing them to travel freely you risk tearing apart everything for a completely personal desire."

"It doesn't matter...you are still too young and foolish to understand the desicions those with true power must make. Or to live with the ramifications thereof." The older man replied, the winds picking up around him even more, and with the darkened sky, Sestran knew he intended to call a Tornado down. It was an attack he'd used himself only hours before coming to try to talk sense into the old man.

"Father." Sestran spoke slowly, doing his best to keep the pained expression from his face, he predicted the answer before he ever spoke the demand. "This must be my final appeal to you. Relinquish your power to me and I can fix the ban on the holy men and women without destroying everything."

"You cannot do that." The King scoffed immediately. "You dare to tell me that -you-, without an ounce of the power it takes to work such creations would succeed where I did not? Your pride has reached heights that even I didn't imagine it could. We did spoil you too greatly, it pains me to do this but you cannot continue to be allowed to act in such a way."

The older man gestured at Sestran, the whirlwind that had only been building instantly narrowing into a funnel that shot across the field at his son. The lack of pink within the winds a sign that Byakuya had finished quickly and neatly with his opponent. The Prince held his hand out as it reached him, barely moving from his position in the sky, the wind, the clouds, dying out at his will. "Father...I am sorry. I hope that sometime you can come to understand...I did only what you would have once wanted me to do."

"What could you possibly..." That was as far as the king got in his statement, it took him that long to notice Sestran was in front of him. There was a pain in his chest he couldn't explain, then he felt himself losing control of his energy though the younger reflection of himself held him firmly in place.

Golden light flowed out of the spot in the king's chest where Sestran had stabbed him with the arrow, his hand still on the half not buried in his father's chest. His second arm holding up his father's shoulder as he began to slump. The shocked and pained expression on his father's face blurred as the rain in the sky reflected his own tears. The power surged around the king and began to flow into the Prince, as his only predecessor.

"I'm sorry father..." He repeated in a whisper, as the old man continued to stare at him. "If I had realized sooner what they were doing, if I hadn't gotten distracted with other things because of being spoiled as you say... It would have never come to this...it is my failure not yours. Rest finally, know that you did well in your life."

**End Chapter**

Silly royal family and needing to commit patricide. Poor Sestran. Many explanations to come next chapter. TWO updates today, I deserve cookies.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Teldra _- :) Many thanks for the small comments to help me know more than a few people actually read my fiction.


	24. Unjust Ambrosia

Note: I realize the way I set up Midoriko as the Prince's mother made some minor time-line issues. I apologize, I fail at math :( Please disregard until I'm able to go back and edit this problem in the future.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _**Unjust Ambrosia**_

_**Though force can protect in emergency, only justice, fairness, consideration, and cooperation can finally lead men to the dawn of eternal peace.**_

**-Dwight D. Eisenhower**

Sestran never got a reply, the process was faster than he'd predicted, but given the fact that his father only seemed to remain furious until the very end it was probably better that nothing was said. He floated down toward the ground, soaked with tears mixed and the fresh rain.

Kagome ran up next to him, Byakuya there through flash step a moment later, staring wide eyed and unsure of what to say. They hadn't been able to make out most of the argument, but they'd clearly seen him stab his own father and the transfer of energy that followed. It was obvious that he'd shed tears to the empathetic young woman.

"_Nooo!_" A woman's voice screamed from the edge of where the battle had taken place, an arrow pointing at Sestran as she shook violently. "You don't know what you've done! Sestran! How could you!"

Midoriko, Kagome recognized her immediately, the battle priestess that was apparently once the King's wife and Sestran's mother. The one she'd thought she'd rescued from her battles when they'd rid the world of the jewel of four souls. She saw the arrow fly harmlessly wide but the distraught woman drew another one from her very low quiver, though she was still shaking which made it impossible for her to shoot with any degree of accuracy.

"He was your father!" She continued to scream as she moved even closer. Byakuya put himself between the Prince, his wife, and the lunatic running at them with the bow. "We were going to fix everything! You really wanted power so much you murdered your own father!"

Kagome was a bit at a loss of what to say, she felt more than a little awkward even being here, somehow it seemed invasive that she was witnessing all of this.

"Stand down Captain Kuchiki." Sestran's voice was cool, calm, if a bit hard. His eyes still wildly flashing as his own inner storm was not nearly as controlled as his surface. Somehow his usual impossible charisma just didn't stand out here as it had in soul society, even as his voice darkened the longer he spoke. "You, how dare you...if you hadn't been a complete fool and turned him into such a empty shell of what he had been. You claim to have ever loved him, but you manipulated him into doing everything that he completely disbelieved in when he was himself. You have only yourself to blame for this, mother."

The final word came out as more like a curse, the sort of tone of voice you'd expect someone to have if they were speaking of something they held in complete hate or disrespect. He didn't flinch when she shot another arrow, though it did land closer this time. Only watched her as she broke down into tears once she realized it was her last of arrows. She shook her head negatively at his accusations. "No, you killed him, I never killed him. I didn't even want to attack you, I didn't because I loved you...but you, you are evil. You've always been evil, we should have killed you before you had a chance to breath."

"Shut up!" Kagome finally interrupted with a frustrated scream. "What the hell is the matter with you? He's your son? How dare you say something so wicked to him! I don't know exactly what is going on, but he's not evil. He..."

Kagome paused when she felt Sestran touch her shoulder, looking back at him as the scowl faded from her face. It was difficult to show her anger to him, he looked so forlorn behind that mask of his...

"It's all right Kagome." he said so softly she felt herself wanting to cry. Then Sestran looked to Byakuya, his voice hardening as he made commands. "Captain Kuchiki. Bind and take this woman to the Prison, we'll decide her fate once we've finished here. Kagome. I need you to come with me."

"I will bind her, but I will not leave Kagome alone." Byakuya stated immediately. With nothing more than a few words and a gesture the rods of light that had bound his latest victim slammed forcefully around Midoriko trapping her in place.

Sestran raised a brow at the unexpected 'no' from the Captain, apparently the girl's attitude had worn off on him more than he realized. He wasn't in the mood to argue, instead he pulled dirt up around the woman that had once been his mother, leaving just her head free so she could breath and gestured for them to follow him toward a building nearby. "Follow me. We must hurry."

He vanished and Kagome felt herself being lifted by Byakuya before they flickered into view a moment after him, frowning a bit to herself. They were outside what seemed to be an endless sort of mausoleum, and no where near the forest where they'd just been. The walls stretched out in the sky and either direction on the ground without no visable end.

"Wait wait." Kagome frowned at Byakuya's just neatly transfer her whenever Sestran asked him too, like she was a piece of luggage. That was something she had to resolve one of these days. "What's going on? Why are we even here? What happened? Why did you just kill your father? What do need us to do? Why the hell does Byakuya have wings?"

"Kagome...I realize that I ask much and express little but you have to understand waiting is very dangerous." Sestran stated without looking at her, opening the door with a small key he'd taken from a pocket. "You, are how I'm going to be able to fix the balance with members of your blood. Father allowing them to transverse worlds has started a process of breaking down the lines between them all."

Kagome blinked, and walked along because that at least sounded very bad, but she was very confused. "What does that mean?"

"There are invisible, spiritual walls if you will, that separate the worlds. Heaven, the mortal plane, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, Hell, and the various others as well as the dimensions of them all." Sestran explained as they moved. "These walls have set guidelines as to whom is allowed to transverse them. Though, the royal family has the ability to sway and rework the way in which they are written. The closest example I can give you would be something similar to exceptionally complex computer programs in your world."

"Okay..." Kagome said, getting the concept at least. The halls they were walking through had endless lines of glowing text on them, and all of it seemed to be moving, but only some of it could she recognize. She realized some of the letters were Japanese easily, but also picking out Chinese, Indian, Arabic, English and variations of all of them along with many more letters she didn't recognize a origin for at all. None of them made sense, they all seemed to be completely jumbled together like a kid had taken a bunch of them from every possible place and just tossed them there. But they always moved or ebbed away and changed, so she rarely got more than a glimpse before they vanished. Whatever this place was, it was far beyond the realm of supernatural she'd touched prior to this.

"My grandfather, ages before my birth, set in the rule that no priest or priestess would be able to either die or exist outside of Hueco Mundo. He was insane you see, for no soul is capable of ceasing to exist, only pieces of it are reworked and reborn elsewhere without the memories of prior lifetimes. In this way the energy of life is never lost, but neither does it grow stagnant." Sestran continued his explanation, they had moved into a slightly different area of the hall that had doors without the constantly moving confusing script of the rest of the place. "He allowed his personal problems to interfere with his judgment, his wife while on the mortal world was killed by a priest of the faith. The offender hadn't done it on purpose, his arrow had failed to shoot true in a battle and she'd fallen to friendly fire while she'd been on the mortal realm fighting demons. My grandfather decided that all priests and priestess' would pay for this one mans unwitting mistake and when he used his power to do so, he marred their existence on the world."

Kagome frowned a bit, as this entire story was hitting much more closer to home than she liked, remembering her short visit to the hellish Hueco Mundo. Yet, he'd just stated there was a place separate from it considered hell...

"So, he cursed them for having holy blood, even if they lived good lives." Byakuya pointed out more than asked, his own tone disapproving.

"Yes." Sestran nodded in sad agreement. "The binding words were that it would exist as such until a holy creature of purity could be found to prove they were worthy of reconsideration."

"There have been priests and priestess' sense then..." Kagome was confused. "Couldn't your father have used them?"

"After grandfather created the curse, he held power for another two hundred years before father was forced to take it away from him..." Sestran grew quiet a long moment as he considered the similarities, wondering if his own child would someday suffer the same fate of needing to slay his father. Then he shook his head to clear the disturbing thoughts and continued. "Priests and Priestess' had been being trapped for ages and he still wasn't even aware of it. He didn't become aware of it until long after mother died. The files on priestess' were augmented to make it look as if their powers going haywire made them cease to exist, as you recall from the reports."

Kagome was frowning steadily now.

"They were falsified...my grandfather didn't want people being aware of the truth, and until recently, only my father actually knew what that was. I had to access his information to figure out what the problem is." Sestran stated, opening one of the doors and gesturing them inside. It was much like the nearly infinite hallway they'd entered from. Without a chair or desk, just more of the writing, now in more complex forms than simple lines. There was a center circle in the room that was clear of it both ceiling and floor; a readily distinguishable feature. "It had been so long, and with the priestess' trapped within Hueco Mundo, fewer and fewer souls were reborn with their powers. They became less and less common until none remained."

"But, I'm here." Kagome frowned again. "That explanation doesn't actually explain anything. And Midoriko..."

"But Midoriko was the last priestess to enter the soul society upon death...her soul had been trapped for ages before the laws had been changed. It was why her soul came here once it was destroyed instead of going to Hueco Mundo, she died before that law had changed. I'm not actually certain why it was that you were reborn with priestly powers but then, you aren't an average girl in any respect." Sestran complimented, touching a few places on the wall, the jumble in those spots seeming to gain more light. "The best guess I have is that some aspects of the souls not a part of this war were reborn as a part of them or that your existence was a seperate creation to help restore the balance. Stand in the circle."

Kagome frowned a little but did as he asked her to do, blinking at the static change in the air as she did, she felt lighter, almost as if she would float away, though remained attached to the ground. She remembered when her soul had been taken apart to let Kikyo reincarnate in the feudal era, several balls of light instead of one had appeared at the witches strange spell..."Which means what?"

"You are the example that will resolve this issue from needing to exist. Only you would be skeptical of that prospect." Sestran commented to her as she offered a doubtful glance, tracing more lines into the wall, walking along it as he did. It was all a bit much for her to take in at once.

"But, your father...you couldn't have just explained to him that you could fix it?" Kagome frowned a bit, it was still difficult to know what Sestran was thinking.

"I'm afraid I tried but that wasn't possible." Sestran grew quiet at the reminder, he'd been doing his best not to dwell on it. "I couldn't change things without his power, and he refused to change them himself...I think he wanted to cease to exist as much as mother does. What sort of son would I be to allow him to disassemble everything he'd worked to protect simply because he'd gone mad. His soul deserved to start over..."

"But..." Kagome hesitated, she wasn't sure how to talk about it with him, it was such a horrible subject. He'd had to kill his own father to protect everything else? "This all just seems like it's more power than any one person should possess. It's..."

"Unfair." Sestran finished for her, not realizing that wasn't the word she was going to choose. Though by his tone, it wasn't something he even wanted. "I do not know why fate works this way, only that I must do what I can to restore the balance before the scales tip completely. For as long as you know me, I figure you'll often be hearing apologies."

"Apologies?" Kagome was wary as she made a question of the word, then light enveloped her as a pillar the size of the empty space on the floor. She didn't see him reach out, but she could feel Byakuya's reassuring grip around one of her wrists. She passed out with a vague thought that she'd have to punch Sestran much harder in the nose next time.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya's question was simple but there was immediately the feeling he would broke no argument, his hand still in the pillar of light holding onto Kagome, but unable to pull her from it's center. The illumination of his wings similar in color to it, flickering slightly whenever he moved and reflecting from the smooth surface of the walls, floor, and ceiling. His gray gaze had narrowed on Sestran dangerously. "Let Kagome go now...I don't care what it does to me, if you hurt her, you'll die."

Sestran canted his head at the threat, not surprised to find it from him in the circumstances, but more considerate of the captain and his new form for the first time. "I don't have control beyond this...powers beyond either of us are going to judge her and they'll do so at their leisure I imagine. You know, part of the reason I always liked you Byakuya, is that we are exceptionally similar, we are willing to do what is needed for the greater good."

"Do not compare me with your ignoble actions. If there is nothing you can do, you would do well to at least be pretending to try." Byakuya returned harshly, using his offhand to touch the hilt of his blade...but before Sestran could reply, the pillar of light extended and covered the sixth squad captain as well as the priestess, making the Prince's eyes widen.

"Well." He spoke to no one, but there wasn't anyone to hear him speaking to himself. His expression curious as he watched the pillar of light. "That was unexpected..."

**End Chapter**

Sestran's so sneaky! Byakuya was getting ready to scatter! He's a really really angry Byakuya! So, more explained I hope...and more questions I'm sure. I think I'll leave you with this cliffy for a little while. I have to work out a few exact details of what happens next chapter. (I'm done with the general idea but gotta ponder exactly how to do it).

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Teldra_ - yes, sadly I don't have the inspiration to do that too often. I have had a lot of creativity sprout all at once lately though!

_KaneRyuMoon_ - Well, someone has to die they have to die? And the rest of the questions sort of have to wait ;)

_Sugar0o _- Lots of awesome review :) yes, Byakuya was all for murdering Keshizu for his hurting Kagome. As for Kaede, we'll see :). Sestran being forced to kill his fater was sad, but also for development, he considers it his job to restore balance irregardless of who he's forced to hurt along the way. Even if he'd personally rather not. :( And the royal family isn't quite like miko's so the former king's soul will be reborn without memory of it's past life.


	25. Damnation, Salvation

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _**Salvation**_

_**Happiness is something final and complete in itself, as being the aim and end of all practical activities whatever ... Happiness then we define as the active exercise of the mind in conformity with perfect goodness or virtue. **_

**-Aristotle**

"What on earth..." Miroku blinked slowly, frowning as he pulled Rin back from her position. "I thought they wouldn't be here...at least so many of them...why are they here?"

"I dunno." Rin answered after sending him a scowl at pulling her down. "We probably won't do too well if we attack them now though."

"They're over here! They want to attack the gates!" The call made both Miroku and Rin blink in surprise at one of their other priests giving them away. Miroku recovered faster though and knocked the man from his feet with a sweep of his staff.

"Why would you..." Rin frowned at the priest that had betrayed them, getting off a couple of good shots before they were overrun by others from the nihilistic group of opponents. Weapons forcefully removed before they were tied.

"What do you want with us?" Miroku demanded, wincing as one of them pushed him back onto the sand.

"The girl...she knows Sesshomaru..." Nendin, the working in command of the group commented with a shrug, one of very few in the area without great injuries. "...he'll be interested to know her soul is damned to hell for eternity because of the soul reapers. We've agreed to trade her in return for his blood. Then we can craft the Hōgyoku and Tama combination. With the world's barrier's already dropping we can reach our goal."

"Wait..." Miroku blinked slowly.

"Yes. Kaede let you come here on purpose." Nendin replied with a smirk. "She was working with us by keeping those that would stand against us distracted with thoughts of a ceasefire. Once you finally decided to get involved then she was to send you here with one of our other moles in your camp. Do you really think there are many of us so foolish to keep faith when the gods have abandoned us?"

"You are a fool." Rin broke in with the insult. "Lord Sesshomaru will stop all of you."

"Doubtful." Nendin answered, pulling up her arm as he picked up a vial with a electric green liquid that seemed to glow gently. There was barely any of the liquid inside but more than enough of the Shinten that if injected it would leave her unconscious for likely days. "We only agreed to hand you over, never that you'd be conscious at the time. We'll blame the soul society of course you see...that's why we need the blood in the first place. Keshizu isn't the only one capable of deception, and with him missing, things must continue, I refuse to live like this any longer."

"No..." Rin squirmed but they held her fast as he pushed the needle into her arm. "...Lord Sesshomaru..."

She didn't have a chance to say anything else before she was out cold. Miroku narrowing his gaze on Nendin dangerously, if he didn't have all the people with him he'd be suffering for that.

"How far have you fallen? All of you...do you really think this will help? You should all have some amount of logic left, think about what the jewel does to those that wish ill with it!" He tried to appeal to the other priests/priestess' but was knocked roughly in the head making his speech pause short.

"Take him and toss him in the prison." Nendin commented with a shrug. "We need to open the gate to the real world...with things going awry we should be able to get through now. Let's go get the last ingredient for the Tama."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The battle was intense, she could tell there were priests everywhere, but their powers didn't manage to stand up against the limitless number of hollows around them. Each moment another fell to wounds, and it felt as if every death was ripping another layer of her humanity away, incredible agony swept through her but she wasn't allowed a break, a moment to recover from the constant assault. Her entire body ached for release, it was difficult to think of anything but blood, death, murder, the wish for release.

The carnage was everywhere, it enveloped everything around her, she couldn't manage to find any emotions to credit to the torment anymore. If she moved, it was like she never actually made progress, the battle was constant everywhere and after a long period of finding absolutely nothing but more pointless battle she curled up on herself on the sands of Hueco Mundo and shivered lightly.

"What's happening?"Kagome asked herself aloud, but even her own voice was muffled and distant. Barely discernable above the din of battle; the screams of enemies and ally alike as they were cut or destroyed only to be reborn and start again. "Why am I here again? Did I die?"

She pressed her eyes closed, tears falling down from her cheeks to the gray sands, her fingers digging into her palms as teeth gnashed into her shoulder and calf, hollows had jumped on her moment of weakness and she was going to be eaten alive...but somehow it just didn't matter, it'd happened several times before, one more horrific death would barely add to the thousands of others that were flooding into her mind. The history of all of the priests and priestess' tearing wickedly at her mind and heart as everything they'd experienced curled into her.

Broken thoughts haunted her and she wasn't sure if they were someone elses or her own. "_What did I do to deserve this? Why am I being tormented in this way? The gods, everyone, the world should burn for abandoning me here. I want nothing more than for __**everything to end**__ with my pain._"

Kagome's body writhing into the sand, if she managed to bury herself perhaps she'd find a few moments of piece before the hollows attacked her again. Her wounds were worsened by putting the sand into them, but for a mere second's worth of interruption it was worth the longer pain of a barely healed wound.

_**"Would you end it all if you could? If everything would be wiped clean, but your pain would end, would you do it?" **_The voice was incredibly calm, gentle, a freeze breeze in a stale existence that made her open her eyes.

The battle still raged around her but it was difficult to make out in the distance. There it was nearby, the jewel of four souls, if she made a simple wish on it, she might be able to escape...but...

She hesitated after starting to reach for it, it was difficult to consider consequences through the bladed curtains that had been dragged over her being but memories of her life, of better times and people that deserved happiness made her pause.

An arrow struck her, friendly fire from the battle raging around her. The voices and screams of her comrades, echoing through the ages, suddenly more clear. Should those she cares about here in this unforgiving world suffer for all eternity so others, that could never appreciate the sacrifice that had been made, could find joy?

She began to reach for it again but the wind blew a scarf across her hand, it was tattered and horribly stained in several spots with crimson but the silvery-green color showed enough that it made her pause again, wrapping her fingers into the small portion of the fabric that was still silky and impossibly smooth and gentle for how sharp and cruel everything else here was...

She caressed the cloth and the memory of a man giving it to her as a Christmas present, the usual cool expression on his face she recognized and it warmed her heart. She pulled her hand away from the jewel as if she'd been about to put the limb into a fire.

"No...no...I can't." She refused, pushing herself away from the sparkling gem as if it would plague her. "My friends, my family...Byakuya..."

She shook her head negatively as more tears fell, her scramble stopping as she felt herself being lifted from the ground, blinking in disbelief at Byakuya next to her. She pulled herself into his chest with a sob.

"It's okay Kagome...it's just an illusion." He whispered to her, holding her close and mostly ignoring the din of battle around them. "It's not real..."

"But...the pain..." She barely managed to gasp the words between somewhat relieved sobs. Her body was still in incredibly agony, even though Byakuya holding her seemed to make it unimportant. "...the horrible pain...everyone...all the time..."

He nuzzled into her hair, kissing her forehead before sitting with her and pulling her face up to look at him. "Kagome...listen to me...all of this...it's not real. You have to let go of it before it consumes you."

"They've all suffered so much...I...can't." She shook her head, continuing to cry uncontrollably.

He shook his head with a sigh, cleaning off her face with his own scarf, leaning down to kiss her despite the shaking, the soft embrace making her body calm, her mind relaxing just long enough to do what he'd told her without even realizing it.

Being in his arms, she felt rescued somehow and then they weren't there anymore. She was standing in the pillar of light where Sestran had cast her into that hellish torment, not even certain how long she'd actually been there, but Byakuya's grasp around her wrist was reassuring in a way she'd never realized was possible. She met his eyes and managed a small smile as the pillar faded from around them, though the illumination coming from his brilliant wings barely made the lighting in the room change.

Sestran had turned and was about to speak when he'd been slammed back into the wall, Byakuya had Kagome in one arm and his free hand was grasped around the Prince's neck, the flesh of his hand sizzling with the with the effort of standing against the royal. Charcoal eyes were narrowed hatefully, ignoring the pain as his fingers grasped a little tighter.

The Prince managed to widen his own gaze at the unexpected quickness of the attack, and finding that he should work a bit harder on his physical prowess as his own hands didn't budge the captain's. He couldn't hit him with lightning without also hitting Kagome.

"Byakuya no." Kagome put a hand on his arm with her soft-spoken protest. "He...it wasn't right but I think I understand...the priestess' and priests, it should be fine now..."

Byakuya hestitated only at Kagome's interruption, "Understand you live by Kagome's grace." He pushed the Princes head back into the wall as he released him, ignoring the burns along his palm and fingers without breaking the glare, seemingly ready to take on the new king if the slightest bad move was made.

"Thank you Kagome." The Prince managed as he rubbed at his neck where Byakuya had been choking him. Then his head bounced off the wall again as Kagome punched him as hard as she could muster in the eye.

"How dare you, you are such a jerk. You could have told me what was going to happen!" Kagome yelled at him in her own frustration, slapping him the moment he'd seemed to slightly recover again. "I really really don't like you at all!"

"I didn't know what would happen." He frowned a bit, holding his neck with one hand and his cheek with the other. "Could you both stop for a moment? Things aren't completely resolved..."

Kagome kicked him in the shin for good measure, then glanced at Byakuya as he paused her assault, frowning but settling down. "Fine, what's wrong?"

Sestran took a few steps away from the pair, to avoid any further lashes, his pride was more injured than his person, though his neck still ached. He'd have to reconsider irritating Byakuya so greatly in the future. "The priests are still up to something...a hell butterfly arrived while you were both in stasis...apparently the demon creature called Sesshomaru has declared war on the soul society."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked in surprise at that name. "He, why would he?"

"Apparently for vengeance." Sestran shrugged, still staying away from the couple. "The message was short...though it shouldn't be too incredibly dangerous, with this the barriers between worlds should become mostly impassable again."

"What about the holy men and women?" Kagome asked curiously, following with Byakuya as Sestran began to lead them out of the place again. "What will happen to them?"

"They'll be judged as any other soul upon their next death." Sestran stated neutrally, not going into the possibilities of what it meant. He didn't wish to explain to her that he expected many of them to end up in Hell for their actions...

Byakuya seemed to realize though, but kept his thoughts quiet as well, having seen Kagome nearly ready to give in herself. He still had the desire to stab the now King but with other duties taking over he would have to give up on that particular vengeance.

They left the area and before long were back at the gateway to return to soul society. Kagome glanced over Byakuya and took his hand, following Sestran back through the pathway. It was cleaner than before, the feeling of something being wrong had been wiped away and there had been a holy ambience returned to it. It made her feel as if she'd actually accomplished something.

His wings began to fade out on the path back, making her glance at him curiously a few times and by the time they'd existed into soul society they were gone again. She traced her hand over his back just cause it was such a strange transformation. Still curious why he'd possessed them in the first place.

"Renji..." Byakuya had returned to business mode, making Kagome grin to herself, she thought it was cute when he got all serious. "What is happening here?"

Abarai's zanpaktou was impressive in it's Bankai state, immense in size, curled around them several times like an immense snake, with a strange skull like head with red fluff around it. Kagome glanced over and stopped feeling up Byakuya's back as it probably didn't help his serious image, instead curious to see another soul reaper's Bankai.

"Captain." Renji took the time to bow. "The enemy has been attacking and trying to reach the gateway. I believe they were trying to destroy it."

"The other captain's are battling." Byakuya observed, looking around at the smoking buildings of soul society in the distance. "Did they begin breaking off in the last quarter hour?"

"How did you know captain?" Renji blinked a little, he'd only noticed himself the last few minutes the attacks were becoming much more infrequent.

"We have other issues we need to resolve." Sestran commented, watching the exchange. "Unless we contact the demon creature more issues will arise from..."

His words were interrupted as all of them frowned, in the distance an explosion of fire came from the earth. Renji's eyes widened, as did Kagome's, the amount of spiritual pressure even at the great distance was incredible.

"Yamamoto." Sestran commented, looking toward the fires reaching into the sky. "I forgot about him...I suppose I should deal with him. Kagome, Byakuya, can you speak to the demon creature?"

"Sure..." Kagome answered, she hadn't really pictured it going well if Sesshomaru spoke with Sestran anyway...she'd rather Karakura town not get destroyed between their two egos.

Byakuya nodded to the Prince, speaking to his subordinate. "Handle things here Renji."

"Yes Captain." Renji nodded, though he hadn't been attacked in a while he curled Zambimaru closer so he was prepared for it.

Byakuya picked up Kagome and vanished, heading toward the gateway to the mortal world. It was a quick and effortless passage, though the energy that passed them by once they got to the other side electrified them both and Kagome was left surprised that Byakuya had moved her so quickly after arriving on the mortal world. There was a very unpleased Sesshomaru nearby...

**End Chapter**

I think it's funny the Prince was all 'oh Yamamoto, I forgot about him'. I enjoyed Byakuya saving Kagome too, I found it something very enjoyable to work on.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Teldra_ - Yes I can't write that fast!

_Evil RULZ_ - Glad you enjoy it.

_pclark_ - Hehehe, poor Sestran, always getting punched...or choked in this case.

_Sugar0o_ - She told Byakuya about it but Sestran and most of the rest aren't aware of it. Byakuya's not really willing to tell people her story, only in part cause he doesn't talk much. Thanks so much for the compliments :)

_Neo-Crystal_ - Mmm Cookies. While Sestran going Miroku mode would be funny it's unlikely. And well, gods don't really communicate so easily most of the time when I write them.

_tohru78_ - Heh cliffy's are good, keep you interested. This chapter is much less cliffy imo.


	26. Unexpected Reunions

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** _Unexpected Reunions_

_**The thing to remember about fathers is... they're men. A girl has to keep it in mind: They are dragon-seekers, bent on improbable rescues. Scratch any father, you find someone chock-full of qualms and romantic terrors, believing change is a threat, like your first shoes with heels on, like your first bicycle...**_

**-Phyllis McGinley**

The mortal world wasn't at all what they'd expected upon their return, they appeared within a forest outside of the city where spiritual activity was unnaturally high. A field had been cleared within a recent battle, opponents littered around the silver haired demon lord that had turned his wrath upon them.

Chad and Ishida were both unconscious but seemed more or less in tact. Orihime had moist cheeks and there was a gentle glow around her as she leaned over a much more bloodied Ichigo. Apparently the substitute soul reaper had been holding the demon lord off after he'd killed other soul reaper's within the area. To Ichigo's credit, there were a couple of small but bleeding wounds on Sesshomaru's body.

The pair appeared and Byakuya intercepted the quick steps of the demon, swords sparking as they hit each other. Sesshomaru's honeyed gaze narrowed on Byakuya and Kagome as they stood between him and the gateway to soul society that was closing behind them. "Do you think I cannot find a way myself? I command the Tensaiga, you are at most buying them time."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome frowned a little at his attitude, what exactly had gotten into him anyway? She walked up next to Byakuya despite the drawn swords. "Calm down, what's wrong? Why are you having such a problem with soul society now?"

"Hell...that's where you were when you were dead Kagome, was it not?" The demon lord replied coldly, knowingly. "How long do you think they left Rin there after she was killed?"

"Rin?" Kagome blinked slowly, the name giving her pause. It was logical for Rin to have been a priestess if Kagome was her descendant, but it came as a shock for her. "But...stop...you have to stop. It's fine now...it'll all be fixed."

"And then? The ones that fought to have themselves removed from their torment will only be tormented again?" The demon lord replied harshly, pushing Byakuya back and holding his blade next to him, the field shaking with the pressure that came from him. "Do you think I'll let them do that to her."

"If she was one of the ones trying to unmake everything she deserves such a fate." Byakuya commented, frowning at Kagome as she elbowed him in the side.

_"NOT HELPING!"_ She hissed at Byakuya angrily.

"Don't listen to Byakuya, he's stupid sometimes!" She glared at her fiance and then looked back to Sesshomaru. "Listen. I don't think Rin would do that, I didn't see her anywhere in the people that had attacked. They're trying to unmake the world...do you really think Rin would want that?"

Kagome wasn't certain herself, so many priests she'd thought would be good had switched sides.

"Those people. The former holy men and women. They brought Rin, wanted me to trade my blood for her." Sesshomaru replied, watching Kagome but his gaze flickering to Byakuya distrustfully. He didn't smell the same. She had a worried expression thought and he added. "I did not give it to them. I don't wish to see the world destroyed, for as many of the pests within it holds much for me still. I took Rin from them and she's resting now, she was poisoned but I believe she'll recover."

"Sesshomaru...I don't think any of the soul reaper's use poison..." Kagome found something to grasp onto. "Please, just calm down...if you take us to her I can heal her, and you can hear what she has to say."

The demon lord had a moment of contemplation, then slipped his sword away. "Acceptable, but if she states that she's been tormented because of those spiritual vermin...I will wipe them away."

Byakuya was about to reply but got another elbow in the ribs and a glare from Kagome. _"Stop being difficult!"_

The nobleman scowled at her, leaning down to return a whisper. "And if this girl tells him to keep going? Then what? Do you think I cannot defeat him?"

"I didn't say that." She frowned at him. "Why is it all 'macho beat each other with swords' with men, I thought you'd be a little different as a noble...I want to see if Rin is okay myself. I knew her, in the past..."

"If he continues to state he's against soul society, it is my duty to end him." Byakuya reminded her seriously. "I'll indulge you in this though."

Sesshomaru could hear them, and was vaguely insulted they would believe otherwise. The spiritual vermin was only still following and not bleeding out because he didn't want to hurt Kagome. Kagome at least actually wanted to help Rin and figure out what was happening, the boy she loved continued to be nothing more than an irritable nuisance.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Sestran frowned some as he dodged a line of fire from Yamamoto, it had gotten close enough to singe some of his golden locks. He frowned at the smell of burnt hair and spun his hand, pushing earth upward with the old man. Though he was more spry than the youth expected and he was forced to arch it out and around him more like a spider web and that was sliced apart ineffectually.

"We're going to be at this all day." Sestran commented drily as water gushed from the ground and became steam as Yamamoto's sword carved into the aquatic shield. "Can you not accept that father is gone? It is quite ungracious of you to act in this manner."

"You could have never defeated your father." The old man scoffed at him. "Even if you are stronger than I ever expected, I would not believe such a lie."

Sestran shook his head, a shot of earth from the ground finally catching and en-wrapping the old general. "You are as pigheaded as ever. How much of the soul society do you plan to burn down before you realize the truth? Do you think I'll allow you to continue this childish behavior for much longer? Haven't you noticed yet? I've been going easy on you."

The older man seemed about to reply but the earth crushed around his body and pushed the air from his lungs, shifting and waving fast enough that his sword wasn't able to penetrate it. The greater show of power that entrapped him making his eyes widen.

"Now there we are." Sestran nodded, loosening the grip a bit. "Are you ready to relax and stop burning down everything? You know how much time it's going to take for this area to return to normal?"

"You murdered your father..." Yamamoto came to realization finally, it was the only logical explanation for Sestran having gained the power. The old man staring. "How could you? Are you obsessed with power that much?"

"Are you becoming as senile as he was?" Sestran asked with a sad sort of smile. "I never wanted this...but I put off my responsibility for so long everyone suffered for it. Do you really think Aizen's little grasp for power would have succeeded if my father was still sane? He's been going for ages now, allowing the balance to spiral out of control. I had to remove the root of the problem or everything would have been infected with his insanity."

"Prince...King Sestran..." Yamamoto seemed to realize who he was actually speaking to. "Forgive me, I thought..."

"It's fine old friend." Sestran answered, glad to see the fires of his blade withdrawing. "There are just some other things we must discuss. Changes must be made and we have things we must accomplish."

"You must have a coronation officially before too many begin to defect." The old man stated, straightening his kimono after he was released from the stone. "So much is already in turmoil."

"Yes, well if you can get over that pride and obsession with tradition there are a lot of things we need to work on." Sestran stated. "Time for mourning will have to wait...we need to clean out the stragglers and begin to rebuild from our broken state."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Wow, she's so much older now..." Kagome commented as Sesshomaru took them into the room where he was holding his ward. She settled nearby and focused on her, calling her healing magic to her fingers as the golden glow enveloped her and the girl. Byakuya frowning at Kagome using her powers at all after other issues that had come up. Remembering the way she'd nearly faded away in the tunnel...

The glow only lasted a moment though and he caught her as she fumbled when pausing, holding her close and ignoring the superior expression Sesshomaru was giving the both of them. Though the demon lord's attention swiftly shifted as Rin moved a little, the girl moaning before her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She breathed in surprise, pushing herself up to a sit before shivering a little, the drugs they'd given her not completely worked out of her system by Kagome's magic. "...I knew you would save me...wait...you can't listen to the others...they're trying to destroy everything. If you gave them blood then we have to..."

She paused as the silver haired demon pulled her into a long hug, a smile spreading over her lips after the frightened expression had been taking over her face. She snuggled into the fur of his tail and knew with a deep breath just felt comforted, everything would be fine now, no one could do anything to the world without her Lord Sesshomaru's permission after all.

"It's fine." His deep voice though his chest made her feel protected. "I didn't give them anything. I know better than to immediately trust anyone...but what of what they told me was true. How long have you been tormented because of someone else's mistake?"

"It doesn't matter now." Rin shook her head and smiled, backing up to breath easier away from the tight embrace. "I knew I'd see you again, that's what made everything okay...I just...I'm worried about Miroku...and Kaede...I can't believe she turned on us."

"Miroku?" Kagome broke in this time, blinking in surprise. "Kaede? What happened to them? What's going on?"

"Good to see you again Miss Kagome." Rin replied, hopping over to give the other girl a hug. "Not all of us were with the group trying to destruct things. Some of us wandered off on our own, or joined a camp away from the others to live together. Kaede started that camp, but she was working for Keshizu...I still have a hard time believing it."

"Kaede was working for them?" Kagome's heart dropped a little. For the first time the light bulb came on and she knew what the Prince had meant by the souls being judged again. "What about Miroku?"

"He never turned, but they captured him..."

"Not exactly." Kagome blinked, turning back to see the familiar Monk in shock. She ran over and hugged him.

"Miroku...is it you? How are you here?" She blinked in shock at him, eyes wide.

"I escaped using one of their own portals when they were distracted. It seems that whenever they cease to be in Hueco Mundo they simply cease to be. It has several of them defecting from Nendin. I believe Keshizu is gone to elsewhere now." Miroku answered, giving Kagome a hug and smiling at her. "I never quite realized how far in the future you actually meant when you talked about it."

"Seems a lot of judgments have been made." Byakuya commented, glancing to where Sesshomaru was actually smiling. "May I take back news that the thoughts of war where nothing more than a rumor to try to stir more problems?"

Sesshomaru glanced to Byakuya from Rin, meeting his gaze then nodding once. "Yes. Though you be careful with Kagome, I'll still be checking in now and again."

"Don't start you two." Kagome interrupted with a sigh.

"Oh Sesshomaru...I want you to meet Miroku...we're together." Rin bounced over to the monk as she cheerfully said the words.

"What?" Sesshomaru stated frigidly, any trace of the smile wiped clean.

"Um..." Miroku commented awkwardly. "Hi."

It was obvious it wasn't a meeting he was prepared for.

"I think we should go Kagome." Byakuya commented, looking between them. "I don't think this is a trouble we can help with. There is something I want to give you at the estate as long as everything appears to be finished..."

Kagome nodded a little, she wanted to talk to her friends, but given the chill that had just entered the room, she had to agree with Byakuya that it probably wasn't the best time and the pair excused themselves.

"Poor Miroku..." Kagome stated with a shake of her head as they walked away toward the steps. "Probably better if I never tell Sesshomaru about him."

Byakuya raised a curious brow as they headed away from the main house to get the space to open another portal back to soul society.

Kagome idly pondered if there was a 'frequent gate runner mile program' with as much as they'd been traveling between realms lately. She hoped that this would finally resolve things.

**End Chapter**

Ouch Ichigo - but he got in some hits on Sesshy - that's impressive! I enjoyed writing Kagome elbowing the heck out of poor Byakuya's ribs. Winding things down a little now, but still a few things to take care of.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Teldra_ - As always - :)

_Sugar0o_ - I'm glad you enjoy my humble fiction so much. And, well, I liked the way things turned out here. I had to have a betrayer and of the three 'main' characters from Inuyasha that were in HM on the 'good' side she seemed the most logical choice to me. You guessed me on the Miroku/Rin thing. Though I like the way sesshy reacted to it. *munches cookies* As for a trilogy: I'm not sure yet. I want to but have to come up with something new.

_pclark_ - He's gonna beat the crap out of the poor Bleach cast. :) Then get all sappy when Rin wakes up ;)


	27. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** _**Back to the Beginning**_

_The world is all gates, all opportunities, strings of tension waiting to be struck. _

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Things had begun to die down within the first week after they'd paused Sesshomaru's misplaced vengeful rage against the soul reaper's. Kagome wasn't sure how things were progressing between her friends on the real world but assumed Miroku was in much worse of a position compared to most of the people in the soul society.

She'd barely seen Byakuya after they returned, instead being watched by a argumentative Rukia or Renji most of those days. More often Rukia as Renji even when he was babysitting her was busy with paperwork. It was obvious that while the immediate threat had passed there was still a lot of work that needed to be done.

_"I really gotta talk to him about this though..."_ She thought as she idled on the couch in boredom while Renji was stuck at a desk covered in the aforementioned papers. _"I'm getting a bit tired of being treated like a kid...I'm not that helpless. I know he's worried but this is a bit much."_

"Do you think he'll be back tonight?" Kagome asked Renji, she had already mentioned it earlier but there had been one of the hell butterflies that had fluttered in a few moments before to communicate it's message with the lieutenant. She was hoping it was some kind of update.

"Who?" Renji blinked at her once before the light bulb came on. "Oh, Captain Kuchiki is still rather busy but I believe he was planning to be back late tonight for rest. Things are in the need of a lot of attention and a lot of us are injured."

"I know." Kagome sighed. "Isn't there something I could do to help with all the papers at least? I feel worthless just sitting here doing nothing."

"Byakuya would kill me if he came back and saw you doing paperwork I was suppose to do." Renji replied, shaking his head immediately. "No way. Why don't you practice your calligraphy? I've heard it's awful."

Kagome frowned at that, her calligraphy wasn't that bad. She huffed though and sat at her own desk to work on it in hopes it would at least distract her from her boredom. This wouldn't work though, she couldn't take being under constant protective watch like this.

She knew why, but she was hoping Byakuya would get over it soon. They're engagement would be up soon, the wedding was due at the end of the month, spring somehow seemed a fitting time for it. She had actually gotten more of a say in the design of the ceremony and party this time and had insisted on something in the spring. Without cherry blossoms it wouldn't work at all, it was something she'd wanted there for certain though more for Byakuya than herself.

Being her family already still thought she was married, it was more of a soul society wedding this time, but she was just glad she was getting to have a real wedding this time instead of a ruse for something else.

She was busy with her practice and lost in thought so she didn't see Renji get up and leave, or Byakuya until he settled hands on her shoulders and she messed up the line she was on, nearly inking the table as she jumped at the contact.

"That's not funny!" She scowled up at Byakuya from her chair. "What time is it anyway, you should sleep more, I'm tired of being locked up here unable to go anywhere you know."

"It's for your protection while there are still rogue enemies out there Kagome." Byakuya stated calmly. "Renji mentioned that you were growing restless so I left a bit early. Would you like to take a walk?"

"I can leave my cell for good behavior then?" Kagome asked, cleaning her brush before standing.

"Unless you'd rather stay here." He commented, watching the dirty look she sent him.

"This is cause I elbowed you last week." She concluded with another huff. "I was just trying to help."

"You are being dramatic." Byakuya returned, nodding toward the door and heading that way. "Come."

She fell in behind him as was the proper way here, frowning still. "You know, we could actually walk next to each other. I doubt anyone cares...our wedding is soon anyway."

The way he glanced over his shoulder at her was definitely much too business mode for him to give into the request. He was being much too cool for her liking, she'd been spoiled by the time they'd spent away from all this ceremony.

"I'm just saying." She muttered, looking away toward the gardens they were walking by, they'd just begun to sprout life and it wouldn't be too long before they'd be lively. Now though they were as muted as she felt. "I really don't think I wanna follow you around like this forever."

She was about to say something else but paused as he picked her up and flickered away, she had a moment of irritation before she smiled a bit. The contact that came with him carrying her away was better than most of the alternatives.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as he paused long enough to open the gate to the real world, not expecting the walk to include that.

His charcoal gaze held a edge of amused mystery and she found herself holding a little tighter as her heart jumped some in her chest. Somehow whenever he looked at her like that it managed to get her weak in the knees. He was up to something.

She leaned closer into his chest as he ran, it was still a dizzying experience, but she knew he wouldn't tell her after the look she'd gotten. Might as well enjoy being carried for a while, who knew when she'd get a little time with him again.

It was slow but she steadily became aware of the fact that it was raining, making her glance around, it looked like it was almost clear, but that was thanks to the flash-step. It was actually a small downpour, making her blink at the strange optical illusion that came with the immense speed at which they were moving.

Then she jumped as they paused and was hit by the drenching and cold late winter rain. Shivering a little and frowning, they were in a back alley and she assumed there was some sort of trouble if he'd stop them here.

"You don't recognize it?" Byakuya asked her, raising his voice just enough so she could hear him over the steady pounding.

She shook her head negatively. "I don't think so no...should I."

As she turned her gaze back to the sixth squad captain she blinked as he handed her an umbrella. She opened it and held it above them, making a curtain around them in the rain with the wide shield. "What's going on anyway?"

"Do you remember me telling you that I needed to ask you something." It was more of a statement than a question. He pulled a small jewelry box from a pocket, holding it in his hand still as she looked around again. "This is the alley where you first found me and saved me that night that seems so long ago now. Where we first met you could say. I don't remember everything clearly but I'm fairly certain it was raining."

She stared as he bent to one knee, taking her hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. The simple tool that helped them to stay dry also somehow separating them from the rest of the world and giving them their own perfect little space.

"In all that's happened I haven't had the chance to do this before. Kagome, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

Within was a lovely platinum ring with three pink gems whose shape was that of gentle flower petals flowing across it's surface. She smiled at it, staring in surprise at the unexpected but sweet question a long moment before managing to nod.

"Yes." Her voice was a little broken with happy tears. "Of course, yes!"

She threw her arms around him, unconcerned with getting wet as she pressed her lips against his, the frustrations of the last week at least temporarily forgotten. She hadn't even really thought about it in so long she'd forgotten that they'd never really done this part of the engagement.

**End Chapter**

Aw! So cute. I've been planning this for a while but they've been too busy for it til now. The wedding will be soon, I figure just a chapter or two more before I'll be finished. If more, not much more than that. Should be amusing at least.

-Aura

P.S. To those interested my project for November instead of writing something new is to try to continue all the things I plan to continue. Or at least try.

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everyone for all reviews, to those with particular comments/questions:

_SheDevil_ - They'll be at the wedding, I have evil plans.

_Sugar0o _- Many of those things won't be touched on in the fiction itself, but things I don't answer by the end you are welcome to ask and if I don't plan on using them in a possible future sequel I'll answer for you.

_pclark _- Rin and Miroku are going to be at the wedding when it happens.

_eloquent dreams _- ! I hope you got caught up on studies!


	28. Preparations

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _**Preparations **_

_Marriage is an alliance entered into by a man who can't sleep with the window shut, and a woman who can't sleep with the window open. _

_**-George Bernard Shaw**_

Kagome looked at the dress with a small shake of her head, it was odd to think it'd been nine months sense she had last worn it, she hadn't expected to wear it again that was for certain. It seemed like years by now that it'd been sense that time. So much had happened, some of it she still wasn't even sure about, or that she would ever know the explanations for. Still, she was happy, despite all the troubles and fights it was the happiest she could remember being.

Invites had gone out according to plan, and while because it was in soul society she couldn't have her mortal friends and family attend they were allowing Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku to come. She was expecting them to get there anytime though it was still another day until the ceremony.

A lot of the soul reapers seemed intent on pitching in, at least for the reception, she was glad for the help. It was as if the party would double as a celebration of recovering from the wars that had taken over their lives so completely in recent times. Sure they were a people forged in battle, but even Kenpachi liked a break now and again.

The tenth squad captain had finally woken up after his battle with Sesshomaru and he was still in bed as too much of the drug that knocked him out had been used and his system was still flushing it. His lieutenant had talked him into helping with the creation of colorful paper centerpieces for the tables and much of the upper ranking group in squad thirteen was dutifully aiding him in that pursuit.

Ukitake was too sick to be of much help but his lieutenants were often arguing over who came up with ideas for the event in hopes to aid in his place.

Kyoraku was often around with his angry seeming underling that was always carrying a clipboard and papers. She reminded Kagome of the lady that worked at the library back when she was a girl, that would get very mad whenever a book was turned in late. Kyoraku seemed to enjoy annoying her though and apparently had changed her order of booze to make it triple the original amount.

Many captains still had their own work to do but there were volunteers from nearly every squad, it looked as if it was going to be quite the gathering. She was both looking forward to it and apprehensive about it, with all of the nobles around to watch her again she was afraid she'd make a fool of herself.

Nonetheless, she knew it didn't really matter, Byakuya cared for her and she for him, and whatever else the soul society would throw at them they would be perfectly fine. She grinned and nodded to the tailor as she looked over the gorgeous kimono she'd wear for the ceremony. "I still love it."

"Good." The old lady nodded. "I'll make the needed adjustments, you go off and make sure no one is destroying anything miss."

Kagome nodded and slipped away, grinning at the disturbed looking tenth squad sitting at the tables in the immense courtyard where things had been set for the party tomorrow. Sestran had just better not get sad in the meantime or it'd ruin the carefully made centerpieces, Kenpachi was surprisingly good in the arts and crafts department. Though all of them kept sending dirty looks at Yumichika, who was making the most detailed and lovely of them. Yachiru continued to place his at the tables closest to where she and Byakuya would be sitting.

Kagome had to smile at it, it was such a funny site. None of the underlings that were with them seemed to know what to do other than try to help. An amusing past time for the battle squad.

She paused as hands settled on her shoulders and stopped her from bumping into Byakuya as she rounded a corner. He raised a brow at her after glancing down from there the tenth squad was working.

"Yachiru wanted to help and I think the rest just sort of got pulled in." Kagome explained with a chuckle. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not in particular." He replied, offering an arm before turning back the way he came. It was surprising to see him break protocol in that way but she smiled and accepted his arm. "People are beginning to arrive. We need to greet them as tomorrow will likely be much to hectic to do so properly."

"Do we have to?" Kagome deflated a little, she was hoping to get time to see Miroku and get a story as to what happened after she was kicked out the past. It wasn't something she could easily ask about at the reception and the whole day tomorrow she'd be too busy. She figured she'd get the chance today.

"It will only be for a while." He replied, patting her hand once. He didn't seem as put off by it, she figured a large part of him actually liked all the rules and protocol. It would have been cute if he wasn't intent on dragging her along.

"I suppose." She consented aloud, though she knew he'd of pulled her anyway. She didn't want to offend anyone, she realized that she had a certain duty as the wife of such a high noble. She also realized that most of the time he kept her out of the need to act in such a way, if he thought about her feelings she would be a awful person if she didn't try to do the same.

It was all so business like with him though that it was amusing. He would occasionally return a bow or even more rarely a hug, but usually it was all nods and words of appreciation that were so robotic she was certain he'd make a very sexy sounding phone voice. She was picturing him saying 'If you would like to hear this message in japanese, press one now' when she was enveloped in a hug.

She smiled and returned it as she realized it was Rin, she had arrived with a nervous looking Miroku and a eternally poker-faced Sesshomaru. Byakuya was very polite, if colder than he'd been with other guests, to them; particularly Sesshomaru.

It made Kagome giggle when they exchanged short, cool, but greetings of perfect etiquette. She figured Byakuya was still just a bit jealous and that was adorable as far as she was concerned. She turned her attention to Miroku, hugging him and whispering when she did. "Well, you're still alive."

"For now." He whispered back, he sounded tired, nervous, but happy for her. "Congratulations Kagome."

"Thanks Miroku." She beamed as she leaned back and looked at him. "We need to talk while your here, later tonight if I can find the time."

"That'd be great." He nodded to her. "A lot's happened sense we last saw each other."

"Yeah, seems so." Kagome agreed, looking after where Rin was commenting on how pretty parts of the place was and Sesshomaru was silently listening to her banter. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." He replied with a sigh before patting her shoulder and moving on. She realized he didn't feel her up and figured it had to have been force of will, or a desire not to be killed.

The time passed quickly enough, she was nice and polite though she was sure some of the people that came she'd not even met at the other party for the engagement. Not as many of them gave her withering glares as she expected, and most were quite nice in return. When she commented on it Byakuya explained to her that her part in rescuing soul society had been released in communications to the higher ups. She didn't think she'd done that much, no more than anyone else would have, but she was glad that at least folks were beginning to accept her.

Eventually they finished, and she was ready to eat dinner as she doubted she'd eat much tomorrow until the reception. Byakuya even agreed to join her with her friends from the mortal world, though a part of her still thought part of that was jealousy, it was quite cute.

She was finally able to ask about things she'd been thinking about, and they were able to do the same.

"Sango and I were together when I was still alive. Rin actually later married Kohaku. We lived mostly separate lives when we were in the mortal realm." Miroku explained to Kagome's question as to what had happened. "We each had kids and lives of our own. When I died I was trapped in Hueco Mundo and thankfully before much time had passed found by Kaede and her group. Even then people were following the movement to put vengeance on soul society. There was no way for us to leave that place then however. Sango's soul never joined us. I can only hope she's happy wherever she happens to be now."

"It wasn't long later that I showed up. I was killed in an attack on the village." Rin stated joining in the explanation where Miroku paused. "It was a while before I was found by Kaede's group but I knew immediately I had to join them, it was foolish to think creating more death by vengeance would solve anything."

Sesshomaru was quiet, but Kagome saw the moment of anger and possibly regret when Rin mentioned her death. She kept quiet about it though.

"Well, we found for a long time before finally one day Miroku and I realized we were in love." Rin stated with starry-eyes before glancing to the young man. "Regardless of what else had happened, it had been many mortal lifetimes by then."

"We thought if Sango and Kohaku knew they'd want us to be happy." Miroku added, reaching out when Rin offered her hand to hold it a moment and give it a squeeze. "Now we're here, but you know about that part. Do you know what's happened to the others?"

"Right." Kagome nodded, it was strange. "I guess that makes sense, I'm glad you two are happy. I suppose it's just odd. I'm not totally certain on the others, Byakuya explained it to me a little."

"All were judged based on their actions, some were taken to hell, some were allowed to live mortal lives again like yourselves, others souls were reborn into the cycle to try again." The sixth squad captain stated seriously, though he made it seem like a simple enough explanation. "All the laws were followed as needed and I was not personally made aware of what happened to whom so I could not tell you where specific individuals ended up."

Everyone nodded, it was a sober subject so the table was quiet for a time before Rin started talking about how she knew all along Sesshomaru would save them and she'd get to see him again. Eventually the topic turned away, Rin asked Kagome how she had met Byakuya and ended up here and that tale took much of the rest of the evening.

Kagome sighed as she laid down that night.

On tradition they were not allowed to lay with one another and each felt the lack of the other as a sort of piece of themselves missing. Both of them had grown so accustomed to the other helping to keep them warm and comfortable that it left them a little cold. They both went to sleep with a smile however, knowing that it would be the last night they'd ever have to choose to be alone.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

The next morning she felt her heart sink a bit as she stretched, she heard the honeyed tones of the Prince and just knew something had to be going wrong.

"I can't let you get married just yet my dear." She wanted to hate him as she heard the words. "There's still something I require from you."

**End Chapter**

Whew, that was sweet and sorta fun to write. Not sure what I think of it. Oh Sestran, always causing problems tsk tsk, bad Prince.

_-Aura_

Thanks to everyone thats offered me reviews :) They really float my boat and keep me interested.


	29. Wedding Day

**Author Note:** I do not know how traditional japanese weddings go but I did my own thing cause I felt like it! Yarr!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** _**Wedding Day**_

"_After all these years, I see that I was mistaken about Eve in the beginning; it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her."_

_**-Mark Twain**_

Kagome groaned in annoyance, and if she wasn't still so groggy she'd jump up and punch him in the nose again on principle alone. Instead she yawned and rubbed her eyes before glaring and saying with distaste but calm. "Can you get the hell out of my room?"

He was perched on one of the rooms extra chairs she had never yet used, and half wished she could light on fire with her mind. The pale king looking just as smug as he ever did and as if he didn't have a care in the world, but he didn't get up to move and Kagome stayed snuggled beneath her sheets trying to will him out of existence.

"Now now, I don't have a particularly long time. Likely the guard are already in a huff about my disappearance, it would be most inappropriate if I was found here. I'm sure you'd rather not have to delay your wedding any further right?" He stated easily, the smile on his face matching the cheerfulness of his voice.

_"If it was so inappropriate you could have knocked, jerk." _Kagome narrowed her eyes are him, voice deadpan. "What do you want?"

"You never gave me that kiss we agreed to." He stated calmly. "It was well and fine enough, this disobedience of yours, when I was only the Prince. Then it could be tolerated, but given my new position it makes it most impossible to not keep those beneath me controlled."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Kagome said each word slowly and clearly, her tone getting more angry as she went along. "Now, get the fuck OUT of my room."

"Tsk tsk." He clicked his tongue, smiling again in amusement at the fiery reply. "See, that's exactly the sort of thing that needs to be avoided. You are proving my point."

"You try to force me to kiss you I'm coming away with a mouthful of flesh." She returned harshly, wrapping the covers around herself and rising, pointing with her free hand at him. "How dare you, you you...sneaky, despicable, power-craving...creep! I will -NEVER- kiss you, this life or any other!"

He chuckled at her reply, raising his hands. "Alright, alright, I suppose I haven't given you two a wedding gift yet mmm?"

She stared at him distrustfully, not sure what he'd say next.

"I suppose mine can be letting that slide, as long as you can keep your name-calling out of the audio range of other nobles?" He stated, seeming amused with himself.

"This...this was just a joke to get a rise out of me?" She blinked at him, free hand planting on her hip as her expression turned to disapproval. "That's not funny."

"Humor is a matter of perspective Kagome. It's nearly eleven, you should be getting ready anyway shouldn't you?" Sestran stated offering her a winning grin. "Besides, it was completely my last chance to sneak into your bedroom without getting a sword pulled on me, I'd of never forgiven myself if I'd of passed that up."

"If I had a sword it'd be in your eye!" She stalked up to him but her intention to punch him didn't reach fruition, he'd given another smile and vanished from her site. She noticed the sun was in fact quite high and pushed the king's mischief from her mind as she badly needed to start getting ready, the staff chose today of all days to let her sleep in!

On the rooftops of the estate Sestran chuckled at the glare Byakuya was offering from nearby, he'd caught on to his presence faster than the royal had expected. "Don't worry, she still refused."

"Did you expect her to concede?" Byakuya asked with a skeptical slant to his eyebrow.

"I suppose not." Sestran answered with a shrug. "Keep her in line though, I'd rather not be forced to push the issue and have her hate me, forever is a long time to deal with a woman's wrath."

"Are you coming to the reception?" The captain simply changed the subject.

"No, I don't think so. My father wasn't completely wrong, I've lingered too long in this world, my presence will be limited from now on." Sestran replied, giving another small smile infused with mischief. "I have to go, my times up...but, sometime you both might visit me."

Byakuya took the bait and went to ask what he meant but the King had vanished, the sixth squad captain followed tradition and didn't look in on Kagome though he could hear her calling for her attendants and rushing to get ready. He had his own things that he needed to attend before the ceremony would begin.

Lots of rushing but not too much later in the day she was looking at herself in the mirror in surprise, she looked very much like the traditional bride. Her kimono for the day was quite lovely, holding the complex but beautiful pattern of the Kuchiki house. In her hair were pins with pieces that held lines that looked as if they had flower petals. She silently worried if he would get irritated with people always using the cherry blossom theme with him but then her attendants reminded her to stay calm and tried to push such concerns away.

She knew that really it was mostly a formality but was nervous anyway, she had to be reminded not to wring her hands several times as she waited in her place to walk to the alter to meet her husband, she didn't have a particular time until someone motioned her forward and she took a deep steadying breath before heading around the corner of the building and down along the wooden path between isles of onlookers with rice in their laps ready to toss when the ceremony was completed.

While there were many faces she didn't recognize as she snailed her way forward, but she realized there were many more now that she could name than the last time they'd done this. Then she met Byakuya's grey eyes and had to smile, the long path seemed to go much more quickly than she thought it would.

The courtyard was lovely, flowers everywhere, well dressed nobles and members of the guard squads as well, but she didn't want to concern herself with all the other details. It seemed as good a day if ever there was to lose herself in that charcoal gaze.

She took his hands and smiled at being able to do so in front of others where he so commonly would not, a grin breaking out when he actually smiled at her in the public forum as well, something else she didn't get to see much.

"We're gathered here to finally join this man and woman." Old Man Yamamoto was running the service and there was a small chuckle from the audience at his joke. "If there is anyone that would speak against them being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Out of curiosity Kagome looked around, holding a sleeve over her lips when she saw Renji get up and glare threateningly at the rest of the people seated to witness. She wasn't certain if he was doing it on his own or if Byakuya had put him up to it but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"The Rings please." Yamamoto stated seriously.

Rukia cheerfully gave Kagome hers to give to Byakuya, while Renji did the same with the groom. Once both rings were had by the couple Yamamoto turned to Byakuya first.

"Repeat after me as you place the ring on her finger." the old man started. "I, your name, take you, Kagome, to be my beloved wife."

He did, sliding the ring carefully up her hand before squeezing her fingers. She felt herself starting to gather moisture in her eyes, listening to Byakuya as he repeated. "To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for as long as I exist, in this life or the next."

Kagome repeated the words a moment later, putting the ring on his finger in return, nearly choking up and crying once in joy, but making herself calm down enough to finish.

"Then by the power of my position and the laws of the soul society, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man finished his gesture at them and Byakuya had already pulled Kagome close, pressing her into a long kiss as cheers broke out. Started by Renji and Rukia around them. She felt rice falling on her head and laughed just as they came out of the kiss.

"Come on Byakuya, you're suppose to run down the isle. You getting slow in your old age?" The voice was an already obviously drinking Kyoraku called from nearby. "You'll never beat Yourichi at that rate."

Kagome glanced toward where the captain was yelling and didn't realize Byakuya had picked her up to flash step away with her until she was already in his arms.

"Don't you dare..." she frowned as she noticed she was saying it with just the two of them and the roar of cheers had died down to a dull buzz in the background. There were far from where the ceremony had taken place and she sighed. "What am I going to do with you, always picking me up and carrying me away."

"You don't like it at all?" He asked, settling her feet down carefully.

"Well...I guess I didn't say that...but I gotta walk on my own too." Kagome stated before kissing him lightly. "Not much of a worry being here before our guests."

"I am quite good with flash step." He said in a nod of agreement, making her laugh at him and roll her eyes.

They helped, well mostly Kagome helped, get a few things ready, then went with him to help greet people again with a groan of complaint. "Why are we doing this again? You told me yesterday we wouldn't have time today."

"If I hadn't said that you wouldn't have come, and it's tradition." He stated calmly, making her send him a dirty glare.

"Everyone here is such a trained liar." She complained and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just remember I owe you for this."

"I shall tremble in the future I'm certain." He returned with a small smile of his own.

They went through many more greetings and eventually were able to sit down at the lead table, food was placed for them.

She noticed Miroku looked particularly nervous and continued to change the subject at his table, a good sign she could get anything she wanted out of him in the future if she threatened to explain to Sesshomaru how he used to be.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time but she was more concerned with being close to Byakuya than mingling with all the rest. It was a good night, in a way it was a symbol of everyone recovering from the recent troubles. They would rebuild, and she knew they'd still face troubles from time to time but it all was all right for now, she had Byakuya next to her and they'd already survived hell and back, what else could the world possibly throw at them they couldn't make it through?

**End Chapter**

Hmm, well, thats the end of this piece of the fiction. Sometime I am going to write a third part of this epic but for now I'm glad to have completed two pieces of it. To anyone that thinks you have to have a baby to be happy - lol calm down.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_sugar0o _- Thanks for all the lovely reviews and seeing me through a second completed fiction!

_Teldra_ - hehe

_m'lady91_ - It wasn't left there long. Sestran likes to cause trouble. Everyone likes to ruffle Kagome's feathers though.

_pclark_ - Only a little. He knows he has Kagome, that helps.


	30. Just an Announcement

This isn't a chapter. This is just to let people know I've started the third part of my Tale of Two Souls series which will be called; Remember. The first chapter of which is up now. Thanks. 


End file.
